Lending the power of quirks
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: On his death bed, a being beyond our planet visits Izuku. From that moment, a supposedly quirkless child became something greater than anything imaginable. A whole new universe is opened up to Izuku, the power of an Ultraman his to command. The only issue is, Orb was not the only extraterrestrial creature to come back to Earth.
1. The sunset Wanderer

**Hey there folks. This is a bit of a strange story; it's actually a combination of several different attempts to write for My Hero Academia, all spliced together into a single coherent story. It simply wouldn't leave my head, which is why six chapters are being uploaded at once. Please, tell me what you think of it. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Gai, let's do this! Lend me the power of your bonds!_

_Ren: Otherworldly beings, huh? There's so much the world isn't aware of._

_Izuku: That just gives us more reason to defend it!_

_Ren: Tch, can't say you're wrong!_

_I + R: Plus Ultra! Break the chains!_

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it's like to wander across the universe? To exceed the boundaries of a single galaxy and travel in the realm beyond what we could ever hope to explore? There are so many things to see that lay beyond the atmosphere we reside in, endless expanses of incomprehensible universe that would shatter the psyche of any human unfortunate enough to come into contact with it. If, by some miracle or magic, you were able to gaze upon such alien and bizarre sights, travelled among them freely as if they were your own, wouldn't that be the most amazing thing possible?

Some would call it a lonely experience. Humans are a species that crave social interaction. We pride ourselves on the complexity and the capability of our minds and hearts to accept and support those around us. To be taken to a place where we may never meet one of our own again, so far away from the friends and family that we grow to adore, it could destroy even the coldest and hardest of hearts.

Perhaps that is why few humans will ever be able to travel beyond the solar system we currently live in. We as a species can't withstand the pressure, physically and mentally, that travelling through the darkest reaches of space places on us. We wouldn't be able to fathom what we came across and the environments we would encounter would crush both body and soul. What reason is there to give us the capability to make the attempt? You wouldn't give a fish the key to drain its tank after all.

Some, however, are capable of incredible feats. With their own realm in danger, a race of unfortunate souls sought to recreate a star. The consequences were far beyond any calculation. With their people mutated, transformed into unimaginable beings, they turned to the rest of the universe. If they had been granted these powers, they assumed, surely they were to be used for good? And with such a creed at the centre of their actions, these beings traversed the stars.

This is the tale of one who began an endless journey. They are but one of those who travelled into the unknown, with nought but their friends' beliefs and their weapons at hand. They who became something greater than human, a being that stands above us all. The more foolish among us would call them a god, or demon.

Izuku would come to know them as Ultramen.

* * *

Heroism was not the profession it once was. Namely, because it was now considered a profession, a career that young hopefuls could train to become. Entire academies were founded to serve such a purpose, competition fierce between them as they sought to create the world's greatest heroes. You'd be hard-pressed to find a child who didn't dream of becoming a hero and with the quirks that society had developed, it was very much a possibility for them all.

Not that everyone had the same advantage. After all, only eighty per cent of society had been gifted with the quirks that make them so unique. For the remaining twenty per cent, the so-called 'quirkless', they could only dream of reaching the same heights that their peers could. Though many efforts had been taken to quell such thoughts, the quirkless were viewed as those who had no place in an evolved world, unable to defend themselves against the supervillains that plagued everyday life.

That was something that Izuku Midoriya would learn early on, ever since the tender age of four. Lying there, beaten up on the ground by the hands of perhaps one of the only people he could even vaguely call his friend at that moment, the green-haired boy could only despair at that thought. The bullies that Izuku had tried to defend himself against weren't afraid of him, not as they unleashed their quirks upon a hapless target despite the school warnings not to publicly use them. After all, they were simply better in every single way that mattered. Strength, speed, authority: they outclassed Izuku by miles. Even the previous victim Izuku had been defending spared little more than a second glance before running off, not even thanking Izuku as he took the beating onto himself.

After all, they were part of the eighty per cent, unlike Izuku. They were the ones gifted with quirks, incredible powers that humanity once dreamed of; that twenty per cent of humanity, the quirkless, still did dream of. They would never be able to gain the same notoriety as the people with quirks, they would never be as famous or acknowledged no matter what they did – it was a quirk dominated world and those who didn't have them were side characters in the story of history.

Izuku tried to raise his arms and legs, only to find the limbs irresponsive. Considering the number of explosions they were forced to endure courtesy of Izuku's 'friend' Katsuki Bakugou, it was to be expected. The boy barely understood the concept of restraint and with the lack of reactionary action from the teachers, it seemed that few were willing to correct that. It would mean admitting that one of Aldera Junior High's star students was a bully and for a humble middle school trying to become famous by producing potentially great heroes with powerful quirks, they didn't dare put such a taint on Bakugou's records. Anything that could potentially prevent him from rising to the top was to be avoided at all cost, with similar treatment for any other who demonstrated healthy potential as a hero.

Moments away from falling unconscious, darkness dancing across his vision, Izuku's eyes narrowed. In a world so filled with quirks, it was hard for the child to tell whether the purple figure in the distance was a hallucination or not. Regardless, Izuku found himself reaching out shakily, a searing pain that took the last remnants of energy away from him. At that moment, Izuku passed away.

Little did he realise, the figure was both a hallucination and very much real.

* * *

The journey back to Earth left him weary, yet exhilarated. With the entire universe at his disposal, there had been much to traverse, and near-endless distractions. He had borne witness to the greatest miracles and some of the most horrific monstrosities - monstrosities that never lasted long in his presence.

It had made the years pass like seconds. Days disappeared in a single breath, not helped by the way time warped when travelling long distances. It mattered little for one whose lifespan would be counted by the millennia, but for humans? It meant the silver giant they had grown to love had seemingly abandoned them. Though he tried his best to return as quickly as possible to Earth, the ones he sought out were long since dead.

Now, he was met with a completely different Earth. An Earth where the inhabitants wielded powers previously unknown to them. Superhuman feats were now considered ordinary. It had perplexed him at first, yet the more he observed, the more similarities he could find to the Earth he knew well. The humans acted exactly how he remembered them too, even if they had a few extra abilities on the side.

Unfortunately, that meant the worst of humanity had not changed. Perhaps they had even gotten worse. Eighty's attempts to teach them the consequences of their actions had failed. With access to strange and whimsical powers and with some lacking said powers, they had immediately formed a hierarchy. Those who held an ability were greater than those without and those with stronger abilities reigned supreme. Crime had escalated to another level and prejudice was disturbingly commonplace.

The worst example was the cooling corpse sat before him, the corpse of an innocent boy trying to defend the weak against the strong. In his eyes, the child had barely been born before his life had been snuffed out. The thought that it was at the hands of other children was even more sickening. How they could call themselves future heroes, he didn't know.

A child with such a true sense of justice could not be allowed to die. Not in such a despairingly petty manner. Though the child may lack the powers other humans now held, they had no right to treat him like dirt. There was only one thing left to do – it was finally time for him to utilise one of the only powers his kind held that he had yet to use.

There were many tales of his brethren using the ability. When a human's life was ended and they had earned their respect, their bodies could be fused. The human would have their life returned. The ultra would be able to exist on Earth without terrifying the populace. While it may not work as well for the people who held powers, a simple child like this would be easy to fuse with.

With those thoughts, the silver giant descended from the atmosphere. Steadily shrinking until he was no larger than a human, a bitter sigh escaped him. Witnessing the dead body was one thing, but it was far more horrific up close. Had he been prone to such things, he would've had the child responsible brought to bear. As it was, there was a more important task at hand.

With a hand on the child's chest and a deep breath, he let the silver glow engulf them both. The process should've been a simple as that. it should not have involved the pained scream of the child midway through the resurrection, nor the intense thrashing that soon followed.

He would not be so easily defeated, however. Refraining now would mean the loss of the child's life. He would _not_ allow that to happen. Not on his watch. Admittedly, he probably should've asked how to do this first, but there was a better time to be contemplating his mistakes.

"I'm not trying to harm you…! Please, let me help you!"

And to his amazement, the child did.

* * *

When Izuku awoke it was to an alien world. The physical had completely disappeared, replaced by foreign energies swirling around him. With a hand before his eyes, Izuku couldn't help but gaze in amazement. It was as if he had been sent to some fantastical dimension, the colours near blinding.

His first reaction was to pinch himself, Izuku hissing slightly. That meant no, he wasn't dreaming. The strange realm around him was most definitely real. The second was to try and find a way to escape. His body refusing to move no matter how much Izuku struggled made that difficult. It was only when the thought occurred to Izuku that he looked ridiculous flailing that he relented. Overwhelmed to the point of exhaustion, Izuku's could only come up with a single statement.

"If this is Heaven, it's not as what I thought it was…"

He had heard all sorts of interpretations of the afterlife. An empty limbo where his soul would wander for eternity. A magnificent paradise where only the greatest of souls got to move on to. Some religions didn't even have one, with death bringing about rebirth in a new form. Everyone had their own idea of what awaited them in the next great journey. In all honesty, none of them prepared Izuku for all the pretty colours.

"Not Heaven, I'm afraid. Guess you could say… it's your mind. _Our_ mind." A voice suddenly explained, Izuku jumping as his head began swivelling like mad to try and find the source.

He needn't though for the speaker quickly revealed himself. When a human suddenly faded into existence, Izuku had to do his best to stifle his screams. There were quirks that could do similar, probably, but that didn't make the sudden appearance any less surprising.

It was only the relative normality of his clothes that prevented Izuku from freaking out further. Though his visage was Asian, the Stetson and leather jacket was a decidedly western choice alongside his jeans and t-shirt. Regardless, it was far from anything Izuku would consider celestial. If a God was going to appear before him, Izuku imagined he would at least play to _some_ stereotypes.

"Nice to meet you kid. The name's Gai – Gai Kurenai." The man said, the hand he held out hesitantly taken by Izuku. "It was a little shaky for a moment, but you're _definitely _alive."

"S-so is this your quirk then?" muttered Izuku. "A regenerative field? O-or maybe a barrier? No, then why would it restrict my movement? And there was also the way you teleported in… or did you? No, wait, you said mind! So, a psychic ability then? That would explain the appearance! A psychic ability that allows you to communicate. Then this area would be a mindscape constructed of both our conjoined consciences! That explain the strange colour patterns – the visualisation of our thoughts?"

"You know, I never really thought about it like that. Pretty sure it's not one of your 'quirks' though." Gai's teasing tone broke through Izuku's rant, the boy's mouth slamming shut almost audible. Though he blushed in embarrassment, Izuku's attention was entirely focused on Gai's remark. "They're the powers everyone has, right? It would be pretty weird if one of my lot managed to get one. Well, not really but we wouldn't treat it as anything particularly unusual."

"U-um yeah. How can you not know about quirks?" Izuku cautiously asked. Eighty per cent of humanity bore quirks. The sheer numbers meant that it was almost impossible to have not heard of them. You'd have to be hermit and hermits didn't have clothes as nice as Gai's.

"What can I say? I'm not from around here." Gai answered with a shrug of his shoulders. The smile on his face was far too large for Izuku's liking. The boy's suspicion grew by the second. It was only the fact that they were in a mindscape that prevented Izuku from running away. As it was, all the green-haired boy could do was allow Gai to approach, the man's words barely a whisper. "All of this? It's a shared trait of an entire race's biology. Thanks to the Warrior's Peak on O-50, it's part of my biology as well. Izuku, do you believe in aliens?"

And thus, began a tale lost to time. A tale of silver giants reborn through an artificial star. Of cosmic horrors plaguing the Earth with their presence. Of the fierce battles between the two. Izuku could only listen, enraptured by tales of humans fused with the galactic guardians through injury or reward. The idea of such a creature appearing on Earth, let alone numerous beings multiple times, was hard to swallow.

And that wasn't even acknowledging Gai's claim that the entire universe had once been destroyed. There was no denying how outlandish it sounded, even amongst all the claims of extra-terrestrial life. Sure, it explained how humanity could just… forget about the 'Ultramen' as Gai called them. That didn't make it any easier to accept that a powerful Ultraman just recreated the universe. It was enough to drive a man insane. Entire centuries of human research and theorising would be thrown into utter chaos if the news escaped.

"The Ultramen, they have a special organisation dedicated to the protection of peace throughout the universe: the Space Garrison. They've got over a million Ultra Warriors in their leagues, they're pretty good at what they do." Gai explained, a reminiscent smile upon his face as he spoke. "I would've been one of them, but I preferred wandering. Not as easy to do if you're part of a security detail."

"…Gai, you talk as if you're not an Ultraman." Izuku pointed out in return. "But you… fused with me, you said only Ultramen could do that."

"It's kind of complicated. I'm basically an Ultraman, but I don't come from the Land of Light. Think of it as 'same genus, different species.'" Gai began with folded arms. "Ultramen from the Land of Light lost their smaller humanoid forms when they transformed so they can't change unless they're inhabiting a host. Ultras from planets like U-40 or O-50 though, our natural forms are small humanoids and we have to earn our 'Ultra' form. I come from O-50, you should visit it sometime."

"Another planet…" Izuku couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face. It was every boy's dream after all. Becoming an inventor, becoming a superstar actor, going to space; they were the things you dreamed of before trying to find a proper career. That there were people who could freely roam the depths of the universe, it was beyond amazing. "Wait, so you had to earn your 'ultra' form? How?"

"Well, for O-50, there's a giant mountain known as Warrior's Peak, a mountain that only so many have ever managed to climb. Me and… a friend managed to reach the top and I was rewarded with the ability to become an Ultraman." Gai claimed, Izuku's eyes narrowing. He wasn't certain, but the child would swear Gai's face lost its geniality for a second. "You don't get many Ultramen from O-50. I know of a few, but it's no simple task."

Izuku wasn't an idiot. It was clear that there was more to the story. The thing was, Izuku wasn't cruel either. Sometimes, memories were buried for a reason. There was no need to delve into a painful past needlessly. Instead, the boy just let his face fall, a depreciative smile appearing on his lips.

"Climbing a perilous mountain to be reward with great power… I wish I could do something like that." Izuku muttered, fists clenched. "Knowing me, I wouldn't even make it past the first step."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well, I'm quirkless. I'm weaker than everybody else, I'm abnormal." The dejected sigh caused Gai to shift, Izuku looking up when he felt the hand on his head. The moment of hesitation in Gai had been completely wiped away replaced by the brightest smile one could imagine.

"And did you think I was any better? On O-50 at least, none of us have any powers unless we managed to climb the peak." Gai retorted, Izuku trying his best to hide his surprise. From the grin on Gai's face, his failure was obvious. "Besides, who cares if you have any power? You are strong in heart, in your sense of justice. Your desire to protect the weak makes you stronger than anything you can imagine because it gives you the strength to fight beyond any limits. You want to be a hero? Then you can be the best hero in history!"

* * *

**And for now, we have finished. I want to try and make as many original combinations for Orb that make sense; considering it's a different person choosing which cards to combine, I figured there was more room for unique fusions. I've detailed a couple below along with their special attacks; if you can think of any more, please let me know.**

**ULTRAMAN + ULTRAMAN EIGHTY = SPECIUM HALATION (SPERRIOR KOUSEN)**

**ASTRA + ULTRAMAN TITAS = ELECTRON ASTRO (COMBUSTION BUSTER)**

**ULTRAMAN ZERO + ULTRAMAN FUUMA = EMERIUM POLAR (SLUGGER SHURIKEN)**

**ULTRAMAN MEBIUS + ULTRAMAN ROSSO = MEBIUM FLAME (BURNING SPHERE)**

**ULTRAMAN AGUL + ULTRAMAN BLU = LIQUID AQUA (AQUID HEALING)**

**ULTRAMAN BELIAL + ULTRAMAN TREGEAR = THUNDER TRERA (THYRACIUM PHANTASMA)**

**ULTRAMAN X + ULTRAMAN II (SHINJIRO HAYATA) = XANADIUM MARS (LIMITTACKER KOUSEN)**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	2. A heart that won't flee

**Greetings again. This time. we deal with the aftermath of the fusion and the introduction of a key element into the story. Gai's ability to utilise the power of the Ultra Fusion Cards in his human form is only demonstrated once in the series. That for me is enough evidence that it could be done with all of them, however. This means I can implement more Ultraman powers without needing to go giant all the time - a lot easier to handle. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Reach for the stars! With the power of an Ultraman, I just might touch them!_

_Zelda: To explore the outer reaches of the cosmos, even the ancient Shiekah hadn't been able to do so! Amazing!_

_Izuku: Well, Ultramen can live for a long time. I guess they have a little bit of an advantage!_

_Zelda: Very well, I'll just have to advance their research even further!_

_I + Z: Plus Ultra! The hero has come!_

* * *

Izuku didn't know how to respond. The words kept bouncing around in his mind. Practically _everyone_ believed the quirkless weren't fit to be heroes. Many were quick to explain how they could never amount to anything. The quirkless were merely a lesser evolved form waiting to go extinct. To be told that even Izuku could be a hero, where everyone else viewed him as lesser… it was an amazing feeling.

Gai only had a few tears as a warning before the boy was openly bawling. At least there was a bright smile on the kid's face. Crying kids weren't exactly something being an Ultraman had prepared him form. Resting a hand on Izuku's shoulders Gai couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"I was expecting a thank you, but I guess the sentiment's still there." The man remarked, his smile fading slightly. "Besides, it isn't only our minds that have been fused. My body has become one with yours. Not only does that mean your own body has been regenerated, it means you have access to my powers as well. Becoming an Ultraman, fusing the powers of other Ultramen – that ability is at your fingertips."

Izuku's sobbing paused temporarily, wet eyes turning to Gai. It took a few minutes, but the confused silence was soon replaced by an ear-piercing sound of confusion. So close to Izuku, Gai received the full brunt. It was one of the few times where the man cursed his enhanced senses. Through the horrid ringing, Gai could only wave his hand, Izuku watching as a light formed into a set of strange objects.

"As I said, it's part of the fusion process. Just as it allows an Ultraman to appear human, it allows the human access to the Ultraman's form." Gai clarified, Izuku absently nodding as he gazed at the cards in his hand.

They were simple enough but the grand device they came with was far from ordinary. An arch pulsing with light sat upon a pedestal of silver, black and red two wing-like structures sitting on the side. Its form alone made it appear alien, let alone the odd sensation Izuku felt the moment he touched it. Yet, despite that unfamiliar feeling… there was something oddly natural about grasping it, as if it had been moulded to Izuku's fingers.

"The Orb Ring; by scanning Ultra Fusion cards, you can access the majority of my powers," Gai stated, a clear pride to his tone. "I'd grant you access to the Orb Calibur, but… I don't think your body is ready for that just yet. You're still young. We'll have to get you training your body to accept my power."

Izuku eagerly nodded. If he wanted _any _chance of becoming a hero in the future, intense training was always going to be on the cards. The only difference now was that he'd have a little more help. It was like a dream come…true…

When Gai heard the small laughter coming from Izuku, he wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Gai… if this all isn't a dream, if my mind isn't making this up before I die… thank you! You're the only one who's said I can become a hero!"

"This is no dream, and it's not going to be easy. I'm going to have to train you on how to use the power of a garrison of warriors. Do you think you can handle a regime like that?" the older man warned. Izuku needed only one glance to the Orb Ring in his hand before a resolute expression appeared on his face.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

When Izuku awoke, he was met by an earthy scent, eyes trying their best to adjust to the harsh sunlight. A sigh of relief escaped his throat; Izuku was still at the playground. If his mother learned about what had happened to him, she would be tearing herself apart. As it was, she was going to be woefully worried if Izuku was late home.

"_Ah, when was the last time I got scolded? Probably when I ended up with the Silver Cross Corps..." _

Izuku scrambled to his feet at the sudden voice in his ear. His eyes were practically spinning in his head trying to find the source. It was enough to make the voice raucously laugh, which did little to help Izuku's situation.

"_Well, at least we know the regeneration worked out. Figured you'd be kind of tired after all the work your body went through with the assimilation. This works out for the best though."_

"Gai… it's you. You must be speaking in my mind." The boy realised, reaching down across his body. No matter where he touched, there was nary a wince nor cringe. Pulling up his trouser leg revealed untouched skin and his eyes no longer stung from the explosions they had endured. "Then, all your talk about fusing, about aliens, the _universe restarting_…!"

"_Yep, all real. If you need any more evidence, look to your left."_ Gai prompted, the boy's eyes directed towards the innocent items sitting on the ground next to him.

The Orb Ring hummed to life as Izuku picked it up, the Ultra Fusion Cards revealed as Izuku opened the small holder they were in. if they had been part of a dream, then they couldn't possibly exist in the physical world. If some being had left them there while fusing with Izuku? Well… that didn't really make much sense either, but there was too much evidence now. Questioning it would be pointless.

"As_ I said, the Orb Ring and the Ultra Fusion Cards will be how you access the powers of me and everyone else. Keep them close at all times."_ Gai warned, Izuku quick to respond. So long as he kept the Orb Ring stuffed in his backpack, Izuku's mother wouldn't notice it…_ probably. "Once you get some training in, you'll be able to utilise the powers of individual Ultramen through their cards alone. For times where you can't grow giant, they'll be your main form of enhancement."_

"S-seriously? That sounds incredible!" Izuku replied, gazing at a card he pulled out with a refreshed wonder. With how casually Gai spoke about fusion, the Ultramen were incredibly powerful beings. Being able to access their strength on a whim was a huge improvement. His excitement dimmed, however, when Izuku caught sight of the setting sun. "Ah, mum's going to kill me! I need to get back!"

Deep within the child's mind, Gai watched as the boy began sprinting through the streets. With the energy he showed, it was hard to believe Izuku was close to death. the man could only be thankful for the assimilation succeeding despite Izuku's strange reaction.

"_There has to be a reason why he reacted that way though. Don't remember anyone else's hosts reacting like that." _Gai murmured to himself, settling within Izuku's preconscious. That was one thing he had been told was _very_ important when assimilating with a host. That was unless you wanted to traumatise your host by constantly reminding them of the foreign presence in their head. No matter how much the human may accept it, their brain was unprepared for having a second conscience within it. At least in the preconscious, the mind wasn't forced to continuously acknowledge it_. "Probably to do with those quirks people have developed. The kid said he didn't have one, but… tch, I should leave this stuff to people like Eighty or Hikari."_

* * *

When Izuku first glimpsed a clock, he couldn't help but pause in his tracks. With having his body regenerated and all the info-dumping from Gai, it had felt like an eternity passed. Imagine his surprise then, when his mother greeted him without an ounce of concern for his lateness. Though he tried his best to stick with the typical routine, Izuku couldn't help but try and dash over to the clock.

"It's barely been more than a few minutes!" the boy gasped, only to cover his mouth when his mother curiously peeked through the door. "I guess I could understand the mental conversation part… our minds are able to process things incredibly fast, but the regeneration… unless it's instantaneous regeneration? That's on the level of Recovery Girl, and even she needs to utilise the victim's stamina to achieve that! I don't feel tired at all!"

You need to stop thinking about this by your world's rules. We're talking about alien biology." Gai's voice quipped in Izuku's ear. Fortunately, the boy decided to merely nod this time. His mother had accepted his occasional ramblings. Talking to imaginary friends, however, would cause a far greater level of concern. "More importantly, you need to make it clear to your mother that you want to go out more often."

That was easier said than done, however. Inko Midoriya, though the best mother Izuku could ever hope for, tended to be rather protective. Perhaps it was because of Izuku's quirkless nature, or maybe Izuku's meek mannerisms. Either way, it left Inko rather averse to the idea of Izuku being staying out for too long. If he was planning to keep Gai's existence a secret, having Inko accompany them wasn't exactly ideal either.

"Izuku dinner will be ready soon! Come to the table!" his mother's voice drew Izuku out of his quandary, the boy taking a deep breath before marching in. convincing her would be difficult, but not impossible. Right?

"Why would you want to stay out so long? Have you made some new friends?" his mother had immediately questioned. Izuku barely had the time to sit down.

"Um… yes." It wasn't a lie. If she didn't ask where the friend was, everything would be alright. Trying to explain that Gai was in his head would be a feat, to say the least. "We're both planning on becoming heroes, so we said we'd start training together!"

"Training, so soon? Shouldn't you be focusing on enjoying yourselves first?" Inko immediately countered, a concerned frown immediately pasted upon her face. "You have plenty of time before you even need to think about becoming a hero. You should be playing about, having fun!"

"But training is fun. It's fun when we train together." Izuku answered his face straining to remain stoic. That was rather difficult when there was endless laughter echoing inside his brain, but Izuku coped. Somehow, he could already tell the training was going to be more painful than ever before. "Besides, I don't have a quirk to rely on. If I'm going to become a hero, then I need to start training my body up fast. I don't really have the time to wait."

Izuku would be the first to admit it. He wasn't what you'd call the sportiest of children, nor did his mother skim on her portions. He was a healthy child that was certain. That didn't make him a particularly fit one. If he was going to face the worst of the worst, there was no time to waste. That logic didn't seem to escape Inko, the woman biting her thumb in silent hesitation.

She had no idea how to respond. In her eyes, Izuku was still a baby. The thought of her precious child pushing himself to suffer for a precarious dream didn't sit well with Inko. There would be another person there, so it wasn't as if Izuku was going alone, but… he was still defenceless. Compared to the atrocities some villains could engage with? His son would be toast far quicker than anyone else.

That was why he wanted to train though wasn't it? So he wouldn't be so easily beaten? With some physical training, Izuku might not be a chew toy for the first villain he came across. When we see an obstacle, we don't just back down, we find a way around it; that was what Hisashi had said. Quirklessness was just another obstacle to be defeated.

"Izuku… we've talked about this before, remember? Being a hero is a dangerous business. You could seriously hurt yourself if you're not careful!" Inko answered eventually, her grip on the table dangerously tight. Any stronger and they would be left with nothing but splinters. For a woman whose quirk was based off levitating objects, it was pretty impressive. "How are you going to help someone when you come across people who can do terrible things without breaking a sweat?"

"I'm going to find a way. I have a few tricks up my sleeves, but I need to know more." Izuku replied, the kitchen table conveniently obscuring how Izuku's hand brushed against the Ultra Fusion Card holder. "My friend Gai, he can help me, but only if we start training sooner rather than later. Please mum, I'm not asking for much."

By this point, Izuku's head was almost on the table. His vulnerable form paired with such a tone of desperation almost immediately tore down Inko's defences. Letting her child risk himself was a terrible thought but seeing her son reduced to desperate begging was even more so. No matter how hard she tried, his dreams of being a hero refused to die. If nothing else, the determination would serve him well, Inko supposed.

"…Fine, but you're not going far, okay? Always come back before it gets dark. And if your friend suggests anything too risky, always say no! okay?" Inko demanded, Izuku's head rising with a look of growing wonder. It did little to prepare Inko for the green-haired missile that ran straight into her. "If it's going to help you out in the future, I would be evil to say no. You have to keep yourself safe at all times though!"

"Right! Thank you, mum!" and with those words, dinner became just a little bit more jovial.

* * *

Musutafu was fortunate to have Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. With the majority of the city's commerce on the other side, the beach was always blessed with serenity. That, paired with a gorgeous glow under the setting sun, meant that it was the perfect environment for peaceful walks and romantic encounters. If you spoke to some of the older residents, many would have fond memories of Dagobah Beach.

It was a shame how pollution had ruined it so. Whether it be trash thrown by careless people passing by or the heaps drawn in by the waves, rubbish plagued the entire beach. Nowadays, you could hardly walk around without stepping in some truly horrid stuff. At one point, some might've been inclined to clean it. Now that it had escalated to such an extent? Few dared tackle such a sizeable task. Therefore, it was rare to see _anyone _approach the beach.

That made it the perfect training ground for Izuku.

"_Lots of heavy junk we can use to start your strength training… plenty of places to hide if people come around… I can think of worse areas." _Gai mused as Izuku navigated the utter mess that was Dagobah Beach. Well, Izuku _tried_ to; it wasn't exactly simple when he almost tripped on a broken blender. Izuku could only be thankful the blade had been lost at sea. _"We could even use some of this stuff as target practice once we get advanced enough!"_

"But what about becoming a giant? How am I meant to train that anywhere?" Izuku questioned aloud, glimpsing around him. Sure, the beach was far enough from most buildings, but that didn't really matter where he could grow fifty feet tall. The moment he did so, the news would go insane. "We're not meant to use quirks in public! I-I mean, it's _not_ a quirk but it really looks like one!"

"_You don't have to worry about that. When the time comes, you just leave that to me."_ Gai's words were saturated with confidence. In a tone like that, Izuku had no choice but to accept. If he became giant, Izuku would have no clue what to do. Perhaps it _was_ best left to the one who the body belonged to. _"You're still young, so we'll be focusing on tempering the body and getting you used to individual powers. Draw a card for me."_

"Right." With a flick of his finger, the Ultra Fusion Cards were revealed from their holder. Greeted with so many faces, Izuku wasn't quite sure who to pick. Plucking the first out of the deck, Izuku was met by an Ultra warrior emblazoned with black and gold. "These symbols, they're an alien language right?"

"_The shared language of the M78 Nebula. You'll get used to it soon enough, it's only the names of each Ultraman." _Gai explained, Izuku only half-listening as he flipped through the other cards. Considering most if not all bore the same larger text, it was pretty safe to deduce it meant 'Ultraman' it was their individual names, written slightly smaller below, that brought a challenge. _"The guy you've chosen is Ultraman Gaia. Pretty lucky, considering he's one of only two Ultramen that were born of the Earth."_

"Wait, Ultramen can be born on Earth!?" Izuku choked out. It was one thing for beings like the Ultramen to come from other planets? An Ultramen appearing from Earth? Now that was just impossible. Surely there would be some sort of record about – no, wait, universe reset. Of course. How many times was he going to have to use_ that_ excuse?

"_Well you have Ultramen like Tiga, who evolved from an ancient Earth-based species, but Gaia and Agul are slightly different,"_ Gai answered… his tone pensive. If he were able to appear, Izuku could easily imagine him pacing back and forth. _"They are embodiments of the Earth and the Seas, defenders born from the world's consciousness. I guess seeing as you were born on Earth, Gaia's powers were drawn to you. We can use that! If I remember correctly, Gaia had a move called Gaia Healing, it allows you to calm opponents. We'll work on utilising that before we get to the offensive abilities. Focus on the card picture a wave, your opponent being calmed. Then, push your soul into the card."_

"Push… my soul?" Izuku questioned, yet he dutifully followed his orders regardless. After all, the first portions were simple enough. Picturing a wave-esque power escaping his hands was a case of envisioning various hero videos. The same with the opponent being calmed, Izuku had seen many an occasion where a quirk could calm an enraged villain. Together, the child's experience meant that picturing the scene was all too easy. As for pushing his soul, all Izuku could do was try and push everything he had towards the card. Nought but the card existed in his mind every inch of consciousness put to the task.

Little did the child realise the way he glowed with an ancient power. Nor did he know the effect he had upon a green-haired girl nearby.

* * *

**And having introduced another curveball, it's time to end this chapter. Don't have much to say for this chapter compared to the others. I'm just hoping that I've got my Ultraman lore correct; all of the different timelines and universes can get dreadfully confusing.**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	3. Have faith in the Earth

**Here we go again. I'm hoping the choice of character I've made should be a good enough hint towards the changes soon to come. I feel like this chapter appears a bit more rushed compared to the others. Please tell me what you think once you've read it. These chapters are half the length of the ones I'm doing for other stories, so there's a tiny bit less room, for better or worse. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: With the power of the Earth itself, Ultraman Gaia! Lend me your strength!_

_Harry: If something was going to reveal the supernatural to the world, of course, it would be an alien! _

_Izuku: Well, it's a bit different with quirks everywhere, isn't it?_

_Harry: The follower of the Statute of Secrecy within me is screaming just watching!_

_I + H: Plus Ultra! With a magic touch!_

* * *

Ibara was pretty confident in her quirk. The vines that grew on her head were capable of many things and Ibara had slowly mastered each technique. No matter what came for her, she was fairly certain that she could deal with it. Not that she would need to soon, but becoming a hero with Ibara's quirk mastery? It wasn't as unlikely compared to the less fortunate.

Despite that apparent mastery, her quirk still had some tricks up its sleeve. That was made clear when Ibara found herself walking far beyond where she had intended. As soon as she recognised landmarks that were far from where she needed to be, the girl had tried her best to make a return. No matter how she tried though, her body refused to commit. Every time, Ibara found herself continuing down this… preordained path.

It was as if some voice was whispering in Ibara's head, drawing her to move towards its source. it as not something distinguishable, but all-encompassing. Unrestrained by boundaries such as age or gender, the voice called out. The longer that Ibara listened to those dulcet tones, the less she could force herself to ignore them. If everything Ibara's family and the church taught her meant anything, that could only mean one thing.

It was no mortal that called upon her, but something beyond.

Ibara's feet began running without her realising it. She had no idea where she was going, nor how to return. All she knew was that she _needed_ to follow that voice. She would apologise to her mother later. Considering how little Ibara had caused trouble before, one incident could be forgiven. It was only when Ibara's legs could run no further that Ibara finally came to a stop. Fortunately for her, she needn't run any further.

The boy stood alone in a desecrated beach wasn't what Ibara expected. If she was to feel the power of a greater being, then surely it would take a more appropriate form? While the adults may say that the Lord appears in everything, Ibara was but a child; she still had her vision of what a greater power looked like. The boy was definitely _not_ it, all mousy and hesitant.

The moment that she felt the power he gave off however, it all became clear to her. Watching as a stream of crimson energy emanated from the boy, Ibara could hear the song of the Earth itself. Just as the energy bathed the beach, so too did it bathe Ibara; any stress or worry faded away, immediately replaced by an enrapturing bliss. There was no denying it; there was something inhumane about the boy. Ibara's curiosity would not leave that be.

Izuku hadn't noticed, however. Too preoccupied with his current task, the boy remained completely unaware of the world surrounding or his effect upon it. It was only Gai's cheers that had the boy opening his eyes. As soon as he did, Izuku couldn't help but join him.

"This, I really did _this_!?" Izuku gasped, staring at his hands. Quirkless hands, hands that shouldn't have been able to do anything. _They_ had brought about the miracle before him. The awe felt like it would ever fade. "And I can use their other powers as well…! I really can become a hero!"

"_Just don't get too cocky. This power is meant for defending the universe. I may have fused with you to keep you alive, but I can easily leave as well." _Gai's stern voice cut through, the excitement immediately draining from the boy's body. After tasting what it was like to have powers of his own, the possibility of losing them so soon was horrifying. Then again, they weren't _Izuku's_ powers, were they? They were the power of an alien species, that Izuku only received through coincidence and fortune. _"Now, what are you going to do about the girl over there?"_

"Girl?"

And that was when their eyes connected. not even the waves could be heard; all rapidly became silent. What were they to say? One had been drawn by an unknown power while the other had been caught experimenting with alien abilities. Neither made for particularly potent conversation starters. It was the vine-haired girl who finally broke the staredown, Izuku watching suspiciously as she approached step-by-step.

"Um, can I help you?" Izuku quietly muttered, their similar ages meaning they were practically eye to eye by the time the girl stopped.

"What was that power you called upon?" she asked, Izuku left scrambling for words. Well, he would definitely remember a girl with vines for hair, so that meant she probably didn't know he was quirkless. All he had to do was make it out as part of his- "That wasn't like an ordinary quirk. There was something different about it… almost alien, or _divine_…"

"A-alien? Divine? Wh-what are you talking about?" Izuku questioned, unable to stop his awkward chuckles while rubbing the back of his head.

Already, he could hear weary sighs coming from Gai, but what was he meant to do? Somehow, she had hit the nail directly on the head immediately. That would throw _anyone_ for a loop. Even with his denials, the girl seemed completely unperturbed, her next actions perplexing Izuku even further.

Izuku blinked and Ibara disappeared. It was only when she felt her hands upon his foot that he realised what just happened. Prostrated, Ibara slowly raised her head, eyes of confusion meeting eyes of reverence.

"My name is Ibara Shiozaki. I know not why you have descended upon the Earth, but please – allow me to witness your journey."

And there began a rather strange 'friendship', over the course of several years… if you could call it that.

* * *

"Since you're all third years, it's about time you start to seriously consider what your plans are for the future. These handouts are meant to help you work towards discovering yourself and matching you with potential career choices… but let's face it; you lot all want to enter a hero course, don't you!? With wonderful quirks like yours, you're all bound to be excellent!"

The teacher's encouragement was enthusiastic enough, even if the veracity of his words was questionable. It was impossible to say that they would all be equal; while some may be able to become some of the most famous heroes that exist at their time, a majority of them would end up either becoming sidekicks or minor heroes only a single stage above the police. No matter how great your quirk was, it meant nothing if you didn't have the other skills to back it up. The ultimate goal? Yuuei Academy.

Yuuei Academy, deemed the number one hero academy in the entirety of Japan; should one get into its hero course, it was almost guaranteed that you would become a hero of renown, especially if you managed to get into the class 1-A. it was the dream of many of the population to attend such a prestigious school, yet with such a high reputation, they could only take the best of the best.

"Oi teach, you ain't lumping me with all of these rejects are ya!?" Katsuki immediately spat at the teacher's remarks, callously throwing his legs onto his desk as he stared disparagingly around the classroom. The atmosphere such fighting words produced could be cut with a knife, the ire of nearly everyone focused on the blond. Not that he gave a single damn about it. "These lot, the guys aimed for the bottom? Don't make me laugh!"

"Of course, you're aiming for Yuuei high, aren't you young Katsuki?" the teacher tried his best to remark over the angered cries of the other students. Luckily, the sheer reputation the name alone held was enough to temporarily silence the classroom, replacing annoyance with shock. "What was it, top nought point two per cent on the ratings last year, wasn't it? It's going to take some effort to enter a high school with such a low acceptance rate."

"Are you kidding me? I've already aced the mock test and the real thing's gonna be the exact same! I'm the only one here with a chance of getting in! By the time I'm done, I'll be an even bigger hero than All Might! The top hero will be me!"

"…I see. And Izuku, you want to do the same, correct?"

Silence. With how rowdy the class could be, it was a rarity indeed. The stares that were suddenly glued to Izuku was enough to make the boy shrink into himself. For someone who tried his best to remain firmly in the shadows having so much attention poured onto him was more than a little unnerving. When that silence quickly turned into uncontrollable laughter interspersed with less than encouraging comments, the embarrassment became ten times worse.

When it had originally started, Izuku didn't understand. After all, they had removed the limitation that required one to have a quirk to apply, meaning he was fully legally allowed to take part in the application process. The fact that he was just as skilled compared to those who had weaker quirks, quirks that introduced minor mutations like slightly stranger eyes, meant there was little excuse to block Izuku becoming a hero. It was a shame then, that the attitudes of his peers did not match that.

Most of them, Izuku could block out to some extent. It wasn't even close to being the first time his classmates disparaged Izuku's chances of becoming a hero. To be honest, the green-haired boy could probably quote every single one of their jeers off by heart. After all, there was nothing to stop them, not when even the teacher tried his best to subtly dissuade Izuku, having a rather incorrect idea on what subtlety was if the blatant comments in front of the class meant anything. The only thing Izuku wasn't able to block so easily were the occasions where they decided to use their quirks.

It was why Katsuki didn't refrain from blowing up Izuku's desk with a furious expression, only Izuku's hastily thrown up arm preventing splinters from piercing his eyeballs.

"What the hell do you thinking you're doing!?" spat the blond as he stood among the shattered remains of the desk, the fire in his eyes matched by the flame that flickered in his hands. "You really think a kid below the rejects like you has a chance to stand in the same ring as me!?"

"If you're talking about fighting you, then no. I don't stand a chance, not like this." Izuku answered below his breath, eyes downcast before they suddenly pierced Katsuki with an unspeakable level of determination. Clearly, the boy wasn't expecting it, and neither was the rest of the class if the way they suddenly fell silent again meant anything. "But if you mean the ability to be a hero, someone who helps those in need? Then yes, I do. Even if I don't have a quirk, then I'll just find something else that'll help me get stronger! I'll train until my muscles cry! I'll do everything I can, because being a hero isn't about having a quirk – it's about protecting those in need of protection, no matter what!"

"Deku…!" Katsuki growled, his hand already moving to blow up Izuku's face despite the teacher's warnings. It wasn't the first time Katsuki or someone else had gone physical with Izuku, but it was usually kept away from the teachers in fear of tainted records. Apparently, the sheer anger welling inside Katsuki made him forget that little fact.

What the blond wasn't prepared for was Izuku suddenly flicking his head to the side, a choked noise escaping Katsuki as he found his arm firmly held in Izuku's grip. No matter how much he tugged, Katsuki's arm refused to budge, an impossibility in Katsuki's eyes. Never before had Izuku fought back, never in a way that actually defended himself, so where the hell was this sudden burst of strength and speed coming from?

Little did he realise just how glad Izuku was that he only needed one hand. If that had failed, it meant that Izuku would receive the full explosion to his face. Not that he didn't trust his instincts, but they were far from perfect. Compared to the tales that Gai had been regaling over the years, Izuku was barely a novice. It was only because he was holding the card of Ultraman Leo that the boy could move as fast. Without it, Izuku would've been toast.

The only tell was the slight reddish tinge that decorated Izuku's skin, but nobody noticed. They were too busy trying to acknowledge that Izuku just fought back. Nobody fought back against Katsuki, let alone the 'weakest' in the class. It was enough to make Katsuki rage, the blond boy's spit quickly covering Izuku's face.

"What the hell!? Deku!"

"If I want to be a hero, I have to train myself how to fight. I would've thought you'd recognise that much." Izuku muttered, a confident tone masking the adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Quirk or not, nobody can become a hero without training. For someone like me, who has little else, I don't have a choice. Your explosions are strong, but that doesn't mean you can't be beaten by superior technique."

_"Just remember that the powers of an Ultraman aren't for petty fights. I'll let you off this time because it's self-defence."_ Gai spoke in Izuku's mind, the teen almost faltering from Gai's disapproval. It meant Izuku wasn't aware of how relieved Gai truly was; this was the first time that Izuku actually defended himself from the bullies. Compared to his previous technique of simply taking the hits, it was a vast improvement.

"N-Now boys, there's no need to fight!" the teacher pathetically tried to interject, practically quaking in his boots. His own quirk wasn't exactly the most powerful, so much so that Katsuki's was stronger regardless of the age difference. If Katsuki actually wanted a brawl, the teacher would have no way of stopping him. "It would be bad for your future if we had to put down incidences of fighting on your records."

Had he been a braver boy, Izuku would've pointed out he was simply defending himself. The hassle wouldn't be worth the effort, however, Izuku simply letting go of Katsuki's hand once he was… pretty certain that he wasn't going to be attacked again. With Katsuki, he just couldn't be sure sometimes. Fortunately, Katsuki didn't give more than a sharp grunt before returning to his seat, though his eyes still blazed when Izuku called out once more.

"Sometimes, the greatest obstacles are those we underestimate. The quirkless may not have the same advantages as those with quirks, but it doesn't mean they're useless."

It was only when classes ended for the day where Katsuki was able to properly retort, now flanked by two of his fellow classmates. They weren't friends, not from how Katsuki treated them, but those without power tended to flock to the strong. Izuku supposed that as long as they treated themselves like Katsuki's sidekicks, the blond was willing to somewhat tolerate their presence at least.

"Oi, I'm not finished with you, Deku," Katsuki growled, his boiling anger reduced down to a low simmering disdain. "What the hell was that? You think you're some sort of big shot now?"

"Not at all. I just don't think being beaten up all the time will help me become a good hero." Izuku replied trying his best not to appear too cocky with three quirk users staring down at him. There was a difference between determined confidence and idiotic cockiness after all. "Wasn't it you who said that the best heroes start proving themselves from their school days? If I'm going to get into a good hero academy then-!"

Izuku's words were sharply cut off when an iron grip wrapped itself around his collar, Katsuki forcibly dragging Izuku across the desk until they were face to face. Not only did he have to deal with the intense emotions bubbling in the blond's eyes, but there also was a slight wetness of sweat right next to a very vital body part. As proud of his planning as he was, Izuku had failed to put any Kiselguhr around his neck.

"Listen closely, you damn quirkless reject. The spotlight's gonna be on me, get it?" Katsuki muttered lowly, his words practically dripping with venom. "I'm going to be the only student from a crappy school like this to make it into Yuuei. When people hear about how I managed to get into the top class coming from a mediocre city junior high, they'll be screaming my praises. I ain't gonna let a useless nerd like you ruin that reputation for me."

It was a remarkably petty desire, no matter how you looked at it. After all, getting into Yuuei was only the beginning of a hero's journey, however impressive it was. It wasn't as if Izuku's entry would make the feat any less impressive anyway. The smoke suddenly coming off his collar prevented Izuku from voicing any of his rebuttals however, lest he find himself suddenly without a throat.

With one final scoff of disdain, Katsuki roughly gestured his head to the side, the two boys at his side laughing as they made their way towards the doorway. How bold of them to laugh as they did, considering their quirks weren't exactly hero material either. A single horn and the ability to replicate people's voices did have some uses in certain situations, but they were far from the best of the bunch.

Izuku couldn't help but give a scoff as his mind mused. He wasn't exactly the best person to be judging quirks for their usefulness considering his own lack of one. Or perhaps that made him the best suited for judging them. It was while Izuku was pondering such thoughts that Katsuki suddenly paused, a vicious grin planting itself on his face as he spoke once more.

"Actually, you know what you can do? Something you can do if you really want to be a hero?" Katsuki maliciously mused, a lazy finger pointing towards the horizon through the windows. "Why don't you just pray you can have a quirk in the next life and take a dive from the roof!?"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Katsuki's brashness, it's disturbingly familiar. I can easily replace him with several people I've met throughout life. I appreciate his last remark, because it really symbolises just how little Katsuki thinks before he speaks. He has a childish image of the world where his words don't have consequences other than positive ones. Watching a character like that develop can have a partiular pleasure.**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	4. On broken wings

**To witness the results of Katsuki's callous words, look no further. Compared to the previous chapter, I hope you're ready for a little bit more action! whether it be flying through the sky, or punching through slime, it's time to let the energy of My Hero Academia shine through! Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Gai has seen the death and birth of planets. That's hard enough to imagine, but for Earth to..._

_Gudako: Well, our jobs as heroes haven't changed! It just means the stakes are a little higher!_

_Izuku: Yeah! Using the power of our predecessors, let's both shoot to the top!_

_Gudako: Why do I feel like I'm at a disadvantage? Ultramen, isn't that like having the power of tonnes of Foreigners!?_

_I + G: Plus Ultra! A wildcard awakens!_

* * *

Izuku froze, uncaring for the derisive laughter coming from Katsuki's lackeys. Had Katsuki actually suggested that? Did he really say to a boy that he and the entire school had been bullying for years that they should commit suicide? How could he be so foolish?

If Izuku obeyed, then most, if not all the blame would fall at Katsuki's feet. It wouldn't be something the school could just sweep under the rug. Izuku's death would prompt investigations, reveal to the world just how terribly Aldera Junior High allowed its staff and students to treat one of their own. Every single person who dreamed of becoming a hero would have their futures ruined, for who would trust a 'hero' who bullied someone to suicide, or stood back while another was being bullied?

Did Katsuki really hate him enough that he didn't care about the consequences?

"_He's hated you all this time. He hasn't exactly been the nicest of people has he?" _Gai spat. So great was his anger, Izuku could almost see him attacking Katsuki there and then. _"I just thought the kid had some chance of redemption. Half the time, he's barely tolerable. This? This is way too far."_

At that moment, to the sound of three boys laughing their heads off, Izuku's allowed his weakness to come through on his face. Tightened fists suddenly grew loose, all strength that had previously been in his body lost. Izuku had made his decision.

"Do you really think I should jump?" the green-haired boy muttered lowly, just loud enough for Katsuki to hear and respond with a disgruntled noise.

"What? You got a problem with that nerd!?" came the sharp response, explosions flashing in the blond's palms.

"No, not at all."

"_Oh, this is stupid. This is stupid, and idiotic and… something that just might work." _Gai groaned, his lack of physical form meaning he couldn't bang his head against the wall. _"This could work out in two ways Izuku. Either you get what you want, or you traumatise that kid for life. That's not even taking into account whether you'll be able to access the right ability._ _You can't afford to take risks like this when we aren't even sure they'll have the right consequence!"_

"_I know. But if I don't take a chance, then Katsuki… he's going to remain a bully for the rest of his life. Even if he doesn't ruin his chances of being a hero now, he'll end up doing so in the future."_ Izuku mentally retorted, his eyes closing. _"So long as there's a possibility that this could help him change… I'm going to put my faith in their strength."_

And much to the confusion of Katsui, Izuku turned around to the windows staring blankly at the vast city below him. Aldera, though small, was surprisingly tall compared to the rest of Mustafa's architecture, meaning that Izuku was treated to a beautiful sight of the city's skyline. Once he opened the window further, he could even see just how far from the ground they were.

"Hey, what is he doing?" one of the sidekicks whispered into Katsuki's ear, the blond silent as his eyes narrowed. He wouldn't dare, he was too much of a coward to try.

That impression quickly changed however when Izuku suddenly raised himself onto the windowsill only his arms preventing him from falling to the ground. The green-haired boy was struck speechless for a second; the breeze was magnificent, the view even more so. If he could stay there forever, Izuku would've been highly tempted to just stare across his home city for hours. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to, not with how Katsuki's voice suddenly picked up in volume.

"Izuku, you shitty nerd! Don't you dare!" he roared, rushing over towards the window with his sidekicks charging after him. It was too late, however, for with the tiniest of frowns sent in Katsuki's direction, Izuku released his grip. Katsuki tried fruitlessly to reach out but he was too far away to have any hopes of getting there in time.

All three clamoured to try and look out the window, only Katsuki threatening the other two with explosions to the face allowing him to lean out. No matter where he looked, however, the explosive quirk user was only met with the city – Izuku was nowhere to be found. Katsuki's mind was tearing itself apart trying to decide whether it was a good thing or not.

"Eh, don't worry about it Katsuki. Knowing his luck some random hero decided to take pity on him and saved him." One of the sidekicks dismissed with little more than a second glance, the second just as easily convinced. "If someone didn't, then it's just one less quirkless in the world. No big deal.

Katsuki wasn't so quickly convinced, however, continuing to stare out the window for any sign of Izuku's mangled/surviving body. It was only after minutes of fruitless searching that the blond let out a frustrated snarl, stomping away towards the entrance without even waiting for the other two.

Little did they realise they simply had to look upwards to find their target, Izuku looking down from the roof with a solemn expression. As… _fairly_ certain as he was that his makeshift plan would work, jumping out of a window at great height was going to terrify Izuku regardless.

"_Ultraman's card alone wasn't enough, but Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type was just enough to help you fly… Can't believe that worked, but I guess miracles happen sometimes."_ Izuku winced as Gai's honey-flavoured venom dripped into his ears. Being scolded was one thing, but being unable to escape the scolding? That was another torture entirely. The worst part of it? It wasn't as if Izuku could disagree. _"Even I didn't try and use two cards without using the Orb Ring to access them. That was one of the most relentless things you could've ever done. How do you think your little worshipper would've reacted if she saw you splattered on the ground?"_

"Don't call her a worshipper. Ibara's gotten over that… mostly." Izuku muttered, slapping his cheek slightly. "Besides, I had faith in these cards. After all, they've done me well so far. I still can't believe what I can do through them… Gai, do you think it'll work? Can I actually change his mind?"

"_You'd have to ask your mother, if you're brave enough to tell her what you've done. I don't think I know Katsuki well enough to say,"_ Gai replied hesitantly. The Ultra was hardly what you'd call unbiased. Having witnessed years of bullying and healing Izuku from it all, it was hard for Gai to take a shine to Katsuki. How could you view someone objectively when all you saw was their worst side? _"But seeing something like that doesn't leave a person the same, let alone the one who convinced them to jump. He'll definitely be changed, but it's up to him whether it's for better or for worse. Time will tell. You're better off getting down from here and heading to the beach. You'll be late otherwise."_

"Right."

Part of Izuku wanted to jump again, to see if he could fly once more, but the desire was quickly quelled. If his previous act had enraged Katsuki, who knew how the blond would react to Izuku suddenly being seen flying about? The questions would be endless. The explosions – even more so. He may have faked jumping to his death, but that didn't mean Izuku was _actually_ suicidal.

Instead, Izuku would have to endure the pain that was taking the stairs. If it weren't for the training he had been going through, that alone would've tired Izuku out. Thanks to Gai's expert advice and the encouragement of one Ibara, however, the boy was getting better by the day The distance between Aldera Junior High and Dagobah Beach was feeling smaller and smaller every time. It was going _so _well, Izuku was pretty sure he'd finally get the chance to beat Ibara there.

"You have arrived sooner than I expected. Your physical progress knows no bounds."

"I'm sorry I _spend time at school._ You never have homework and you never complain about your lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if you just don't go." Izuku retorted jokingly. Ibara's response was a mere tilting of her head.

"I am home-schooled. All of my work is homework." She remarked, her vines slowly rising as she fell into a battle stance. Izuku could only snort in return, taking up his own fighting style. "We can discuss your misadventures later. You remember why we come out here, correct?"

"The same reason we come out here every week?" said Izuku with a smile. Already, several strategies were flying through his mind, half dismissed immediately. Ibara had a fairly solid combination of brute force and honed technique. Beating her was no easy task, even before they had gone to a hero academy. "I've tried this trick out a couple of times, but I haven't had the chance to do any extensive training with it. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I was the one who suggested these experimental conflicts. Use me as you desire." Came the resolute response. Out of any other, it would appear rather suggestive. Out of the symbol of purity that was Ibara Shiozaki? It was a challenge Izuku would be an idiot to refuse.

As vine rapidly clashed against an Ultra-Neo Barrier, Gai watched from the depths of Izuku's mind. It had been his suggestion to Izuku that they treat the Ultramen's powers as a quirk Izuku had yet to control. She had been convinced that it was a foreign power (probably because it was), but she eventually relented. Neither Ultra nor human expected Ibara to suggest using live combat to improve Izuku's handling, but Gai couldn't say it wasn't useful. Those fights alone had enhanced Izuku's understanding of the Ultramen's power far faster than Gai had ever projected. It was a necessity; despite her innocent appearance, Ibara was a ferocious fighter.

That was made clear when her vines suddenly shot into the ground, Izuku barely having the time to jump away before several organic spears shot skyward. When Ibara explained her quirk, Gai had been rather dismissive at first. A few demonstrations later and those opinions were quickly shot down. As strange as humans with vines replacing their hair was, those vines made for potent weapons. Then again, how could Gai judge? Many Ultramen had bladed weapons integrated into their heads. Some had _multiple_.

Gai thanked the stars that the abnormal had become commonplace. Hiding the eccentricities of an Ultraman had been _incredibly _difficult when he was defending the Earth. If it weren't for pure luck, Gai would've been subjected to thousands of scientists trying to figure out how he ticked. It wasn't as if he _couldn't _escape if that came about, but that would involve a lot of destruction. The idea of hurting so many people didn't sit well.

Nowadays? Izuku was treated like an alien _because_ people thought he lacked incredible powers. It was horrific. Gai had demanded many times for Izuku to drop the façade, but the boy refused. Apparently, if he suddenly appeared with a quirk after it was made clear he was quirkless, it would cause an _even worse_ ruckus. It would be particularly hellish if Izuku gained _stronger_ abilities than most of them. Better to wait for high school, where he would be surrounded by strangers who didn't know his situation.

That meant for now, however, Ibara was Izuku's only friend. The thought pained Gai's heart. The only soothing thought was that Izuku would be able to start a new when he entered high school. both Izuku and Ibara aimed for Yuuei, so even if anyone _did_ look down on Izuku, he'd have someone to fight in his corner. Maybe then, Gai wouldn't be so stressed all the time.

"…_Izuku, do you feel that?"_

"Wha-!?" Gai's sudden question meant Ibara's vine was able to dodge around Izuku's shield. Before he could even dream of the answer, the boy was flat on his back, with Ibara hovering cautiously over him. "What do you… smoke!? Is that the shopping district!"

"A villain attack, major." Ibara deducted as she narrowed her eyes. The billowing cloud of ash could mean nothing else. Musutafa might not have been the most vulnerable of areas, but villains were parasitic. Even the most well-defended areas were targets for crime. "A sign like that will surely call upon heroes, however. The villain will face judgement soon."

"We still need to check it out! Come on!" Izuku cried, Ibara silenced as her hand was grasped and she was forced to run. "Maybe I can get some more inspiration!"

"…Very well."

* * *

Flame tore at that Tatooine Shopping Districts, stores torn apart by the fire and crushed into ash. It seemed none would be spared, not with the explosions that racked the area. Those who were fortunate enough to successfully flee found their entire legacies left as nothing but cindered shadows, while those less fortunate… they fell alongside their family shops.

Such an incident was bound to attract attention regardless of the black plume that hovered menacingly over the area. After all, not only was it a fire but one plagued with constant explosions and if the panicked cries of the crowd meant anything, a monster of a villain right at the centre. With a situation as extreme as that, it was only natural that any heroes nearby would be spurred into action.

"Things have already gotten bad…" Death Arms muttered, a cursory glance showing that he was the first on the scene. That was bad; his strength quirk could do nothing about the raging fires and they were the most dangerous part about the situation. The villain seemed to be staying in the centre of the chaos, but the flames would spread without prejudice without preventative measures. "Guess I've just got to keep the villain busy until someone gets hu- a hostage!?"

Inside of the hideous humanoid of slime, the slightest shock of blond hair could be made out; a bad situation just got even worse. If it were just the villain, there was no need to hold back, but Death Arms' stronger attacks would completely obliterate a defenceless civilian. The sight elicited a growl from the grey-haired man, his fists punching one another with incredible force as the hero began to charge forth.

"You coward!"

"Don't come near me!"

The villain's cry did little to stop Death Arms' attack, but it didn't need to. The moment that the hero's arms connected with the slime villain, it completely sunk in without resistance, Death Arms scrambling to pull his arm free. The distraction was all that the slime monster needed to prepare himself, a tentacle of indescribable goo shooting out to punch Death Arms with incredible force. His sidekicks fared little better, tentacles also reaching out to battle the pair.

"I won't let… sewage like you… beat me!" the villain's hostage was not so easily dismissed however, Katsuki's face becoming clear as he pulled himself as free from the villain's clutches as possible. Alone, that meant very little, but the explosions generated at his palms were still stuck inside the villain's slime. Let it be known that having explosions occur directly inside you wasn't exactly the sweetest of sensations. "Damn you!"

The only issue with Katsuki's attempts to escape was that the explosions that did escape just as they had before, continued to destroy the area around him. More and more buildings were completely wrecked by the power of his fury, the villain needing to do nothing as the area surrounding became even more dangerous to traverse. Not even Death Arms could approach any closer, not unless he wanted to have his skin torched off.

The other heroes who had chanced upon the situation fared just a little better, and that was only because they weren't in the centre of the chaos. A metal construct falling at incredible speed towards the crowd had some screaming for their lives, only for a twisting branch of wood to come careening to the rescue. It was quickly followed by the buff man in blue attached to the branch, Kamui Woods harmlessly throwing the beam to the side with the power of his wood.

"I'll get whatever civilians I can, but my wood won't last long with all the explosions!" he cried out, his arms contorting until several branches spread from the hero's body, Kamui Woods running past Death Arms and leaping away from the explosions wherever possible.

"Okay everybody, things are getting dangerous here. Stand back, stand back!" some of the gathering audience were forced to stumble back as streams of water appeared before their faces, twisting in mid-air to form a barrier with a firefighter bearing hydrants for hands stood in the centre of it all. The rescue specialist, Backdraft, gazed up towards the blaze, his face unreadable behind the mask that he wore. "The fire trucks aren't here yet… I'll be able to stop the blaze from spreading, but whoever's in there keep making things worse! I don't know how long I can go on for!"

"He's too sticky, can't get a good hit on him! We've also got a hostage fighting back with a strong quirk!" Death Arms called back, rolling his shoulder with a slight grimace. The villain could throw a powerful punch, for sure, but it was nothing the Punching Hero couldn't handle. "There's nobody here who can handle a triple play like that! Focus on minimising the damage until someone with a better quirk comes in!"

It was to this chaos that Izuku and Ibara arrived to. With most of the crowd fleeing for their lives, it was difficult to force their way to the front. Once they had, however, they were met with a mess of a situation.

"_Izuku, you can't interfere. You're not allowed to use quirks in public." _Gai warned as he saw the determined look on the boy's face. Several Ultramen's powers would be incredibly useful; Gai wasn't an idiot. With the number of cameras around, however, the risk of Izuku revealing himself would be too great. When he heard an angry scream coming from within the alley, however, it was clear Gai was fighting a lost cause.

"You damn bastard! You think you can take me on!?"

"_Izuku, don't you dare-!"_

"That's Katsuki! We have to go in!"

* * *

**And that's a good place to stop! A nice little twist on how this confrontation went down in canon. There was no meeting between All-Might and Izuku and this time, Izuku can actually help out! How will this villain encounter end? Please continue reading to find out!**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	5. Never say never

**Keep the train going! Ah, can you tell that I don't usually write seven of these intros in a row? I'm kind of running out of things to say here. How about we just jump straight back into the action? Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Having two little girls call you Master... don't you think that's just a little bit creepy?_

_Takumi: Oi, you have an alien giant fused with your body! You don't have anything to say!_

_Izuku: Hehe, fair enough. Since when was being normal any fun anyway?_

_Takumi: Well, it's a lot easier to handle..._

_I + T: Plus Ultra! The story begins!_

* * *

The world did not always have government recognised heroes. After all, there was once a time where quirks were not present at all in humanity. There was no need for such an organisation when being a hero was but a pipe dream. Instead, some fought injustice from the shadows, warriors who would never be known for their deeds. There _was_ the odd occasional government-backed hero, but they were often handled as to avoid any political connections. once their tasks had been fulfilled, the governments then had them promptly dropped. That is why they were not known as heroes, but as vigilantes.

Once quirks started to manifest, however, the government was quick to crack down on those who used their abilities in the name of vigilantism and so, those who acted as such either disappeared with time or became actual pro heroes. With the banning of public quirk use without a hero license, vigilantism essentially became banned, those who called themselves as such no better than the villains they fought in the eyes of the people. Still, some remnants remained, hidden in the shadows, waiting for the call to action regardless of the law.

By interfering in a scene that already had several heroes on hand, Izuku would be joining those vigilantes. It would remain a black mark on his record, a sign of reckless behaviour and willingness to break the law. That didn't exactly bode well for trying to enter a hero academy. Izuku could only hope the context would be enough to excuse his actions.

"_Round the back! If you're just going to charge in, those heroes will stop you immediately." _Gai's voice called out in Izuku's ear, receiving a nod in return. Even if the Ultra didn't exactly consider the intervention necessary, he wasn't about to denounce someone wanting to save their friends. That would be going against a creed built into the of Ultraman society. _"What are you going to do about Ibara?"_

"Right, you need to stay here Ibara!" Izuku answered aloud, the vine-haired girl pausing. "This is an environment that's horrible for you quirk. This is way riskier for you than me."

That should've been that, Izuku reaching into his card holder and preparing to dash off. The had that latched onto his on forced him to stop however turning back to meet a resolute expression.

"I will not abandon you while you risk your life. That would be a sin that shall never be forgiven." Replied Ibara her determination broken only by a small smile. "Even if I must risk my life, that is what a hero must do. That is what you taught me, is it not?"

"Well… I guess I did…" Izuku muttered with an awkward chuckle. It _had _been something Izuku had said, but it was during one of his hero-inspired rants. Never had he expected that Ibara would take it to heart. Then again, that had been during the period where she had been… rather _devoted_ to the idea that Izuku's powers came from a higher being. It brought a subtle curse to Izuku's lips; it would've been so much easier to deny Ibara is she wasn't technically right. "But this is different. there's no reason for you to come this time."

"If I can assist, then I should do all I can. Were those not your words?" was all she responded with. The sighs of both Gai and Izuku were almost in perfect synchronicity. "You will not be rid of me so easily. Our fates are intertwined."

"…Fine, but you need to be extra careful with your vines!" Izuku warned the smile on Ibara's face growing as the two dashed off.

Fortunately, with everyone so focused on such a narrow alleyway, they two were able to make their way to the other side relatively easily. Though Katsuki may have been exploding like a madman, his quirk still had limitations. By causing so many explosions, the amount of nitro-glycerine he had access to depleted by the second. It was a textbook case of quantity over quality; Katsuki would only be able to cause smaller explosions unless he stopped to recharge.

That didn't mean the destruction he had already caused wasn't sizable in and of itself. The moment that the two turned into the villain's alleyway, they were blasted by incredible heat. If it weren't for the power of Ultraman Blu, Izuku would be melting where he stood; Heaven knew how Ibara was managing to stay standing.

"Watch out!" Ibara only had a few seconds to glimpse up at the crumbling building before Izuku shoved her away, streams of water firing from his arms. Though the resulting debris scattered over the pair, it was far from the damage Ibara would've received. Luckily, she was easily able to return the favour when her vines wrapped around Izuku, pulling him away from another explosion. "Thanks! Katsuki's being held in the middle! We need to make our way forward!"

"Understood!"

"_You saw how that villain worked; he's got Katsuki inside him," _Gai interjected, the disgust clearly audible. _"You're gonna need a way to deal with the villain without harming Katsuki or getting him out of a villain perfectly happy to harm you. What's the game plan?"_

"_First, I borrow the power of Blu to make the area safer. Then, we use the power of Cosmos to calm the villain down. After that… well, the heroes should be able to take care of the rest. Honestly, we shouldn't even be doing this much."_

Luckily, the villain himself made for a wonderful distraction. With all the heroes so focused on delaying so a better-suited quirk could arrive, Izuku and Ibara could operate fairly easily. Conversely, the villain had far too many professionals to deal with. So attentive, he completely missed the pair working behind him.

"You'll need to act on my signal. I'm not sure how long this will take to work." Izuku explained, Ibara giving a sound of acknowledgement as her vines lowered a fallen shop sign. "We're not trying to capture Katsuki, just push him out of the villain. Knowing him, Katsuki will be able to take it from there."

"I see. Very well then. "Ibara relented, hair snaking upwards as if they were snakes ready to pounce. With the amount of dexterity Ibara had in controlling them, they might as well have been. Ibara had been all too keen over the year to prove just how skilfully she could manipulate the vines. It was a nice sentiment; Izuku just wished it hadn't been during their duels. "There is no time to delay."

"Right! Cosmos, please lend me your power!"

* * *

Katsuki couldn't help the bark of irritation as he repeatedly blew up the villain encasing him. No matter how many times he tried to explode his way out, the villain's grip remained absolute. Any matter destroyed was regenerated, clinging to Katsuki's skin in the most sickening fashion. Knowing that the villain was trying to force its way into Katsuki's body only made the whole situation even worse. Katsuki Bakugou was him - _nobody else._

That burning anger helped fuel his explosions, but it wouldn't last forever. With the villain's slime all over his body, Katsuki could feel his sweat being absorbed. Ignoring how completely disgusting such a thing was, it signalled a real danger; without explosions, Katsuki would be completely unable to fight back. After all, the villain had completely resisted Death Arms' attack. Physically fighting back would be fruitless.

It was at that exact moment where the strangest sensation overcame the blond. Anger gave way to confusion as Katsuki's actions lessened, an inexplicable sense of safety passing down his spine. It was unnatural, that much was obvious, yet it seemed as if there was no fighting back. It wasn't harming him, so why would he even want to? He wasn't being made to do anything weird, nor was he being influenced to do anything. It was something he happily accepted.

If any of his classmates knew Katsuki was thinking like that, he'd never hear the end of it.

Luckily for Katsuki, the villain was feeling similar. Engulfed by unknown energy, he was perfectly ready to fight whatever hero came. Mere seconds later, the drive to fight had completely disappeared. The villain's mad cackling died down as his slime-like body returned to something more humanoid. Naturally, it was rather difficult to do so with Katsuki stuck in his stomach. That problem was easily solved when a set of vines quite literally ripped the boy out of the villain. Neither fought back at first, only for Katsuki to gradually rise with narrowing eyes.

"What the hell…?" the boy muttered, looking to the slime villain with growing malice until it was replaced by a vicious smirk. "You think you can just try and eat me, you freaking punk!? I ain't like any of those damn extras! Fuck off to hell, you slimy bastard!"

"That's our cue to leave!" Izuku muttered before a massive explosion rocked the area.

Apparently, even that small amount of time was enough for Katsuki to charge up an explosion of incredible size. It was a surprise how little damage it caused. The only casualties were a couple of buildings right beside Katsuki, their signs splintering as they crashed to the ground. With Izuku and Ibara jumping back, the broken wood quickly obscured their end of the alleyway – perfect for a quick escape.

"I…I've actually done it! I've helped save someone! Ibara, we've actually helped save someone!" Izuku couldn't help but cheer through his gasps as they made their way out onto the main street. Though she wasn't as enthusiastic about demonstrating it, the smile on Ibara's face spoke volumes. "Katsuki, everyone else, they're safe!"

"You have every right to be proud Izuku. This is a momentous occasion." Ibara answered, looking to the crowd that had only grown as the chaos continued. "Though they may not know your face, they will know and praise your deed. The Lord must smile down on us today."

"Yeah. I just wonder how Katsuki got caught by someone like that…"

When All-Might finally arrived on the scene, he and several other confused heroes were surprised to find the hostage, one 'Katsuki Bakugou', miraculously safe and abusing his captor. Considering all the pain and awkwardness it took to arrive, All-Might couldn't help but find his curiosity piqued. From what he had last heard, the heroes had been unable to remove the hostage, blaming their quirks. For Katsuki to be able to succeed individually where several failed was no mean feat.

It was only natural that praise was quickly heaped upon the blond by the gathered heroes and press alike. Though Katsuki remained silent and held his gruff attitude, they were smitten. They always were when the youth demonstrated a powerful quirk. Never mind his aggressive mannerisms, those were clearly a sign of 'youthful energy' or something like that. All-Might would've preferred a little scolding, considering the damage Katsuki had done to the area, but he could give the boy a little break. He had just been through a harsh scenario.

"Hmm?" out of the corner of his eye, two faint silhouettes coming out of the alleyway. All-Might couldn't quite make them out, their forms mostly shrouded by the shadows of the alleys. They seemed to be purposefully hiding their position however; there was no need to comment on how suspicious such an act was considering the situation. "Perhaps young Katsuki is not wholly responsible for his freedom. That would explain his silence…"

Though the first half of All-Might's thoughts were correct, the second was woefully wrong. In truth, what kept Katsuki silent was the very reason he had allowed himself to get involved in the whole ordeal.

"_Izuku, you shitty nerd! Don't you dare!"_

* * *

"A pair of vigilantes, you say?"

"Yeah. They came out of the back alleys after the villain was dealt with. I would've called them allies of the villain if the circumstances around the hostage weren't so strange."

That was what Toshinori Yagi explained to Nezu, the small animal nodding around his cup of tea. Sat within the comfortable walls of Yuuei in the principal's office, there was no way that anyone would be able to listen in on their conversation. For two men who held so many secrets, it was the perfect environment.

"While that's all well and good, I hope you haven't forgotten my position," Nezu remarked, a twinkle in his eyes as the white mouse placed down his drink. How was it possible to forget? He was the principal of one of the highest acclaimed hero academies in Japan, perhaps even the world – Yuuei which turned out the brightest of each hero generation with every passing year. It was a well-deserved post, one that was perfectly suited to a creature whose quirk induced a genius level of intelligence in someone who would ordinarily be barely above their instincts. "I am not the person who you should be bringing this up with. Aizawa or one of his associates would be far more appropriate. Why would you bring such a thing up now?"

"They seemed pretty young from their silhouettes. Short at least, somewhere around school age. Figured that with you keeping an eye on news about potential Yuuei students, you might have an idea about who it could be." Toshinori answered, looking out of the window. The reflection wasn't exactly what one could call flattering; a tired, exhausted man glared back with sunken eyes, barely any fat left upon his body as Toshinori wiped away a small droplet of blood. "From what I managed to get out of the other heroes, the villain just kind of… gave up. Something about these vigilantes managed to calm the villain to the point of basically surrendering. I'm guessing the hostage was hit with the same thing as well, because someone blowing the place up doesn't just calm down so easily."

"There's no one who comes to mind, but I must admit, this is quite fascinating! A quirk that could be used to calm villains, that would be excellent for hero work!" the headmaster immediately refuted, slamming his paws on the table. It might've had a more dramatic effect if it hadn't had been for Nezu's miniature size. As it was, any sound produced was less than minimal. "And there's two of them, meaning we have another mysterious child with a potentially unique quirk! Why if we can get them off the streets, they could make fine students!"

The energy that Nezu was showing wasn't unfounded. After all, a principle should always be excited for potentially excellent students. That was what Nezu had claimed at least. He was a man who raised near-legendary warriors, heroes who could combat horrifying monsters. The sheer might those warriors could call upon was grander than any other could potentially imagine, honed by the hand of Nezu and his Yuuei staff. If the vigilantes really were the right age to attend Yuuei, then it was Nezu's duty to draw them from an illegal path and mould them into the next generation of grand heroes.

"I would've chased after them, but my time limit was running out. I had already used up my power chasing the villain the first time; I was lucky I managed to stay as All-might for as long as I did." Toshinori sighed, a hand held to his chest. Or what little remained of it, at least. "Those kids… one of them looked real surprised with himself. Not like a kid who got away with doing something he shouldn't, but almost as if he couldn't believe his own power. It's not much more than an assumption at this point, but… something doesn't feel right. I don't like it."

To be so suspicious of what looked to be children, the concept sounded ridiculous. Then again, there were few times that trusting his gut had failed Toshinori. If he didn't have faith in it, the man wouldn't be sat in front of Nezu discussing it. Whether his suspicions actually held weight was another thing entirely, that was why Toshinori was speaking with the headmaster. If anyone else had a larger social network, both recognised and underground, then Toshinori would eat his costume.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to Nezu. Just figured I would get this thing off my chest. For all I know, it's just some kids who got lucky with a niche quirk." Toshinori warned, turning aside slightly to prevent his cough from staining the headmaster with blood.

"And if they aren't then we have something most certainly worth further research. We definitely don't want people roaming around without proper knowledge when it comes to a mental manipulation quirk. The amount of damage it could do would be phenomenal." the Headmaster easily returned, slouching upon his seat with a thoughtful expression. In a world where strength was prized so highly, one who could negate it all was a precious commodity. Better to have them away from the hands of villains. "Besides even if there appears to be nothing of concern, I still win. We all do if they're spending their time in a proper hero academy rather than acting as vigilantes. I'll see if we can't get some people to help out with scouting. Children are easily influenced by their adrenaline. If they appear to have gotten away with it once, they'll be ready to do it again. Does that satiate your concern, Toshinori?"

"Of course, more than I could've hoped. Thank you."

It didn't. there was still something off about the children in Toshinori's mind. What was he to do though? It wasn't as if All-Might could be seen randomly searching for children on a whim. His career would be left in tatters. When it felt as if he was reaching the end of his time, that would be an unrecoverable mistake.

He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

**That seems like a nice place to pause. There's one more chapter left in this initial upload, so please keep reading! After all, there's the introduction of a very important character next chapter. one that, though they may not appear the same, should become very familiar in time. What am I talking about? Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself!**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	6. Trouble! Mama's here!

**Once more with feeling fellas! We're into the sixth round! Time has passed and we draw ever closer to the entrance exam. Fighting is all well and good but that doesn't mean we can't have a sweet little rest at home. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: I wish I was as smart as you! If I was, maybe I could create several brand new strategies!_

_Bauen: And if I had your power, I'd have no idea how to handle it! Be glad you have someone to help you!_

_Izuku: Fair enough. When we need to become Orb, then Gai's taking the lead!_

_Bauen: How strange, to see an alien that doesn't want to kill you..._

_I + B: Plus Ultra! Rider once more!_

* * *

"_To your left!"_

"Wide Shot!" Izuku roared, the beam burning bright as it completely eviscerated the incoming trash. Mere seconds after contact, nought but ash remained, ash that Izuku coughed out when it landed upon him. It didn't stop the smile that came to his lips, nor did it stop Ibara from approaching and getting it on herself. "Your throws are getting better Ibara! That was the most you've managed to grab in one go, right?"

"Indeed, and your skills still know no bounds. Your manipulation of energy is unrivalled." Ibara praised in return, a healthy blush to Izuku's face. It wasn't the most elegant of fake quirk names, but it was the first thing Izuku had thought of way back when. Gai had unfortunately objected too late and the name had stuck. "I believe the number of techniques you have mastered is unrivalled. When the Yuuei entrance exam begins, there will be few who can challenge you."

"Challenge _us_." Izuku corrected. "I'd be surprised if anyone has trained for this as much as we have! Besides, you were way better than me at the start. If we've both been training just as hard as each other, that _must _mean you're better, right? The way you handle your vines is incredible!"

"Only because you have guided my learning. Half of my techniques are of your creation." The vine haired girl pointed out in return. It wasn't as if Izuku could take _all_ the credit, however. With Gai's assistance and several Ultramen's skills at hand, it was only fair that Izuku adapt some abilities to Ibara's quirk. "I envy your ingenuity."

"_She's right kid. I never expected you to master so many Ultramen so quickly."_ Gai added in Izuku's mind. _"It took me years to master this sort of thing. Guess it's a little different when you have someone to help you along the way, but it's still impressive. For a kid, you've passed every expectation."_

"_Gai… The praise is nice, but do you still have to call me kid?"_

"_Heh. You're talking to a guy whose species considers six thousand years old to be barely a teenager. If you live as long as all humans do, you'll barely be more than an infant." _The Ultraman happily explained with a chuckle. _"You should be glad I'm not calling you a baby."_

"Tch… Well, it's no time to be sitting around. Maybe this time, I can try throwing for you." Izuku remarked, cracking his knuckles with a grin. "I may not have vines helping me, but I'm pretty sure I can throw a fair amount. You up Ibara?"

"What will you throw? Nothing remains." Her answer caused Izuku to pause, the green-haired boy trying to stifle his scoff. Dagobah was filled to the brim with rubbish. They wouldn't run out for years.

But then he gazed upon the flawless coastline, nought but the beauty of nature before him. As far as the eye could see sand sparkled under the sunlight. The fresh scent of saltwater crept into his nose more than a few birds coming to rest upon the beach. It was impossible to picture it as the hellish dump Dagobah had once been. The beach could only be described as picturesque.

"But… how?"

"_Kid, you've been using the rubbish here to train for years. I'm surprised you even managed to pass your class with how much you've trained."_ Gai was left to explain._ "This beach is a testament to how far you've progressed. Besides, with your school exams coming up soon, you won't need to train here anymore."_

"_But, I still have two more cards…"_ Izuku muttered, absently reaching to his waist and pulling the pair out. A blue Ultra with eyes of burning red and a dark ultra with a fiendish grin stared back at him. Their laughter was almost audible, merely touching them revealing the power held within them. _"I was hoping I could at least get part of them dealt with…"_

"_No. those cards are better left untouched for now. Using them recklessly could get both of us and everyone else killed." _The ferocity in Gai's voice almost had Izuku dropping the cards. Barely managing to hide them from Ibara's sight, Izuku was left to try and stop the ringing in his head. Considering that the voice had come from inside his mind, there was little success._ "Their power is not to be trifled with. The only reason I managed to withstand Belial's power was only thanks to a miracle. I haven't even touched Tregear's powers. If I can't handle it, then there's no way you will be able to."_

"_But didn't you say I was mastering the power of the other Ultramen way faster than you expected? Maybe I might be able to handle a small portion of their strength…" _Izuku couldn't help but muse. _"It's not as if I'm using them in the Orb Ring, right? I only can access the smallest portion-!"_

"_NO!"_ the roar near deafened Izuku. _"These powers are meant to be helping the world, not for the sake of having power! These are not the same Ultramen as the others have been, their very essence is corrupted! Misuse will spell the end of this planet! I've yet to see more than one quirk that can rival the sheer size and strength of an Ultraman! You will not access them until I say so, do you understand Izuku? Or I will leave your body and you'll be back to where you started!"_

It was the first time Izuku had heard Gai so angry in all their time together. Moments of annoyance and fleeting grudges had come and gone, but never had the emotions felt so intense. Rather than a blunt hammer, the words cut through Izuku with the precision of a fine scalpel. Unable to argue back, the boy simply allowed his body to fall limp. The cards fluttered to the ground without a sound.

"_No… Please don't…"_

Izuku couldn't afford to lose this power now. Not when he was so close. If Izuku lost all the progress he had made now, then it would've all been for nothing. There'd be no way to recover in time for the hero exam. Everything the others had been saying about him would be true. It was somewhat bearable, knowing that they'd be proven wrong one day, but if it were true…

"_Izuku. The life you have been born into is a trial. Your burden is a boulder upon your back."_ The Ultra continued, his anger giving way to weary neutrality. _"So long as I am here, you may just be able to bear that burden. If you push yourself too far, however, you will crush yourself. I also know that if I let go, it will crush you as well. It is only by working together that you can thrive. Just as I allow you to act recklessly at times, you must be willing to follow my advice. Do that, and your dream of being a hero is just as real as ever. Do you understand?"_

"…_Yes. I won't use them."_

"Izuku?" their mental conversation was interrupted when a hand fell on Izuku's shoulders. Looking from the cards held out to the concerned face of Ibara, Izuku wasn't sure what to say. "Your face has become clouded by darkness. If there is any way I may cleanse that darkness, I am at your disposal."

"…Thanks, Ibara. Just reminding myself of what I need to do." The green-haired boy eventually replied, accepting the cards and slipping them back into the holder. The curiosity was plain on Ibara's face, she so desperately wanted to know what the cards were for. Ibara was no fool though; there were better times to make her enquiry. Izuku could only be thankful that she hadn't questioned them before. Though he had managed to hide them well enough, Ibara _had_ to have noticed they were on his waist every time. "Now then, I guess seeing as we can't train using the rubbish here anymore, we just have to go with the usual! You up for a spar?"

"If that is your desire, then I am prepared."

Gai watched silently as the two began their seemingly endless bout. His words of advice had eased some of his concerns, but his mind was far from clear. Izuku was progressing well, far better than anyone could've hoped. Even after all this time, Gai was trying to decide whether that was a good thing or not.

"_His speed in grasping the Ultramen's abilities, his strange reaction to me fusing with him… there's no way they're not connected." _Gai spoke to himself, pacing about within their shared mindscape. _"That quick grasp of knowledge is fine with the other Ultramen, but with people like Belial and Tregear… the possibilities of him getting influenced are too risky. Once I figure out what's different about Izuku, then I'll work out whether it's safe. Until then, never."_

* * *

Inko Midoriya paced back and forth as she waited for her son's return, clutching the fabric of her dress tighter with every passing second. Izuku would usually be back by the time lunch came around, but it had been half an hour without any news. Knowing that her son was pushing himself through spar after spar with his friend, bruising himself beyond belief, not knowing what was happening terrified Inko. No matter how many times he returned safe, the fear never dissipated. Usually, she would have lunch preparations to distract herself, but his late arrival meant nothing was left to be done but wait and reminisce.

Inko… hadn't been the best mother she could've been. Not that she was abusive or cruel, nothing of the sort! It was just… her son's dream had always been to be a hero, even when it was revealed that he was quirkless. A proper mother would've encouraged her son to do his best no matter what, tried to find a way for him to become a hero regardless. Inko had merely let her shock and sorrow colour her words. Instead of encouragement, she had cried and apologised. That had been far from what he needed at that time.

She was fortunate enough that their relationship wasn't strained by such a thing. No matter how the guilt ate at Inko's heart, Izuku seemed undisturbed. She had raised a son too forgiving, too kind to silly old women like Inko. Her repentance came when Izuku decided he wanted to start training himself early. Though disapproving at first, Inko had done all she could to encourage it. Whether it be changing the food she cooked, snatching any training manuals on sale, or even pulling some strings with the local gym, Inko had tried every avenue to assist her son. Though it wasn't certain how much of Izuku's growth was down to her influence, Inko liked to believed she had done _some_ good at least.

Izuku had blossomed in no time at all, an incredible physical ability appearing out of nowhere. Sure, there had been a childish determination before, but the boy's skill with his hands had been beyond any expectations. The adults at the gym had nothing but praises whenever Inko came across them. That wasn't to say he was a child of brawn over brains. Far from it, Izuku was flourishing in his classes as well. Though there were a few derisive comments about his muttering and talking to himself, none could deny the intellect Izuku demonstrated. There had been a time where Inko had even tried to capitalise on it, push Izuku towards the academic rather than the heroic.

She had been easily rebuffed.

Izuku never dropped his dream of wanting to be a hero. There was a confidence that would not be swayed, and many people had tried numerous times to do so. The fruits of Izuku's training couldn't be denied. How could they say he didn't have a chance when his physical ability was reaching the best in his class? Inko could remember that moment well – how Izuku recounted the way both teacher and student alike accused him of cheating, how one had even used a quirk and still was beaten. The memory alone was enough o bring a pout to Inko's face; that child had _conveniently_ not received punishment. No matter how hard she tried, Inko could never beat the corruption out of the system.

Inko would be a fool to deny her son had the strength to be a hero. That didn't mean she couldn't still worry about his safety. Waiting any longer would have Inko biting her nails. That nervous energy was why she immediately scrambled for the door as soon as she heard the lock.

"Izuku! Where have you been! And why are you so much worse than normal!?" the woman immediately scolded as soon as Izuku entered. 'Entered' being a rather generous term; it was something closer to collapsing through the doorway. His rough entrance didn't remove the grin from Izuku's face though. "So close to your entrance exam as well! I'll get the medicine kit out!"

"Hehe, thanks mum…" was all Izuku managed to mutter out before his face me the comfortable padding on the couch. He could still ear Gai in the back of his head, screaming about using an Ultraman's healing technique, but it was far too late for that now – just as Izuku planned. "I wanted to… see how far we could push ourselves, just in case I meet… a hero with super-strong defence or agility. Now I… know my boundaries… Ibara wouldn't risk my life. I wouldn't risk Ibara's. it's the perfect… environment."

"That doesn't make it any less idiotic." The mother retorted, carefully moving to treat Izuku's wounds. There was nothing of major concern, but more than enough to put Izuku through sizeable pain. For him to have made it home in that kind of state, it would've been torture. "Is Ibara in a similar state? Did you just leave her to walk home alone like this?"

"No, that's why we were late… had to make sure she got home safe and was… taken care of." Izuku explained through the coughs and splutters. Fortunately, his mother was quick in preparing a glass of water. "Now we know what we can do and what we can't. we're ready for anything they can throw at us."

"Honestly…"

Inko would've said more, but the logic was sound, even if the methodology wasn't. Knowing when to stop was just as important as gaining strength. What was the point of being the strongest if you killed yourself while in battle? Better to know how far you can go in a safe environment, lest you lose your life in a crucial battle. Inko just wished that her child never had to take on such a mindset.

"Well, I suppose you can consider your pain as punishment. I can't think of anything I can do that's worse than this." The mother declared, eliciting a hiss of pain as she tightened a bandage around Izuku's arms. To his credit, he was smart enough not to argue back. "Lunch should still be warm, come on now, you need the energy."

"Right!"

* * *

Little did they realise that at that very moment, their apartment was the centre of a rather curiously dressed child's gaze. In a dress split vertically between white and black, hair similarly coloured flowing down her back, many would have some quiet comments about her appearance. Then again, stood upon the roof of an abandoned building, there were around to notice her. Staring at the apartment through a navy coloured mask, the child couldn't the grin that appeared on her face.

"I was wondering where you were hiding all these years. All this time spent chasing you thorough the cosmos, and here I find you on Earth. What is with you guys and this ridiculous little planet?" the child questioned, a youthful girl's voice unfitting for the menacing smirk that appeared on her face. "Not gonna argue though~! This makes things so much easier! Destroying this planet _and_ killing an Ultraman; two birds with one stone! and II get to play with my new toys too…"

The Dark Ring held in one hand pulsed with a purple residue, while the Riser held in the other gave a low hum. It was only after the girl gave a hideous growl that both settled down, their glowing forms becoming dormant.

"…There we go. Do you know just how hard it was to obtain you two? The least you could do is be a little bit nicer to me." The girl muttered with a pout. It was almost cute, but the vicious manner that she slammed the Dark Ring against the rooftop rapidly countered the image. "If it weren't for me, you two would be lost in the depths of space, your owners long dead. I'm giving you a chance to fulfil your purposes."

They were quickly returned from where they came, replaced by a card and capsule that twinkled under the afternoon sun. Simply gazing upon them returned the smirk to the child's face. Their appearance was innocent enough, if one discounted the ghastly creatures depicted upon them. It was only when a switch on the side of the capsule was flicked that monstrous energy emanated from within.

No, which one of you wants to go first? I'm not picky, I can do either of you?" the girl inquired quietly, waving the two items about before holding the card forth triumphantly. "Well if it's Orb, then there can be only one choice~! But you've got to wait just a tiny bit more, okay~? That child he was talking about some sort of entrance exam. If there's one thing I've learned about this disgusting little planet, it's that they have a useful habit of gathering in huge crowds. Then, we shall make your big debut~!"

If anyone heard the laughter that echoed through the air, they would easily dismiss it as the geniality of a child. None could comprehend the sheer malice held within it.

* * *

**And that's it for now. A new villain enters the arena, and the world will never be the same. Next time, we kick start the entrance exam - A familiar form with what I hope will be quite the unique twist. Please, look forward to that and tell me what you think.**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	7. An unforgettable place

**Hey there folks. This one's a little randomly early. Thanks to a combination of University strikes and social-distancing, my entire routine has been thrown out of wack. I can only hope this doesn't mess with my assessment results too much... Well, I guess this gives me more time to write. It was fortunately already close to my holiday period. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Fight on, for the sake of two worlds! Maybe one day, I could be a hero like you..._

_Zelda: We are but saviours of a single planet. You guard an entire universe!_

_Izuku: Well, when you put it like that...!_

_Zelda; That means we cannot afford to slack off! Forward!_

_I + Z: Plus Ultra! The hero has come!_

* * *

On that fated day, Izuku felt ready for anything. His breakfast had gone down well, his mother had given all her love as he left, the Orb Ring and Ultra Fusion Cards were on hand – everything couldn't be going better. Considering the sun in the sky, barely a cloud in sight, it seemed that the positive atmosphere was going to stick around all day.

"_This is where everything changes. This is where your life as an Ultraman's host really begins. Do you think you're ready?" _Gai's voice echoed in Izuku's mind, the teen's smile bright as he nodded. _"Well, if nothing else, you've got the confidence. What are you going to do if you come across anyone from your previous school? Are you ready to handle them?"_

Now that was enough to make Izuku nearly miss a step. There could be only one person the Ultraman was talking about. The only issue was…

"_I'm not entirely sure. I can't hide the gifts you've given me any longer. Whether Katsuki makes it in or not, I'm going to show everyone the full extent of our teamwork."_ Izuku assured Gai, his fist tightening as he sped up. _"If Katsuki confronts me… I don't want to fight him, but I won't back down anymore. He can't afford to act as callously as he did before. Either he accepts that he's been wrong about me all this time, or he gets himself thrown out."_

"_Good. The same goes for anybody."_

"_Right. Still, I don't know whether Katsuki would do something like that. He hasn't been as aggressive in the past year as he was before. Maybe he really did change for the better." _Izuku mused, the smile on his face growing that little bit more bittersweet. Considering that Katsuki had been the one to lead the rest, it had resulted in a huge decrease in confrontations. That by itself would've been reassuring, but it meant the confrontations had been replaced by Katsuki's silent simmering glares. Izuku was still deciding which was worse.

"How fortunate that we have arrived at a similar time." Ibara's arrival was the perfect excuse for Izuku to dismiss his worries, her smile the perfect repellent for dark thoughts. "Shall we continue together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Izuku teasingly replied with a bow, his own smirk unfading. "If we get there early, we might be able to get the best seats!"

"The best seats? We are attending an exam are we not? What would comprise the 'best seats'?" Ibara couldn't help but question. It wasn't as if they could communicate after all, nor was there anything to watch. Having a seat in different positions surely had no effect, right?

"Sure, we're attending an exam, but we're attending a _Yuuei_ exam! That means some of the greatest heroes imaginable will be working there!" Ibara stepped back slightly at the sheer exuberance on Izuku's face. His call had probably been heard for miles on end. Even now, more than a few people were smiling in their direction. "You have heroes like Midnight, Power Loader, Thirteen; it's a gathering place for some of the greatest! Some of them _have _to be presiding over us, so good seats mean we'll be able to see them properly!"

In his excitement, Izuku allowed himself to start walking backwards. It's typically a bad idea in most situations. Considering the unfortunate boy Izuku bumped into, however, it was an even worse choice than usual. Met with the fire In Katsuki's eyes, Izuku was left lost for words. Katsuki wouldn't be foolish enough to attack, they were too close to Yuuei, but that didn't mean there couldn't be any smaller explosions.

When nothing came, however, Izuku couldn't help but show his surprise. He was expecting at least _one_ scathing remark, if nothing more than a small taunt. When Katsuki only scoffed and continued through Yuuei's gates, Izuku wasn't entirely sure how to react.

"Ah, I didn't even apologise…" the green-haired boy muttered absently scratching the back of his head.

"_There's no time to worry about it. Focus on passing your exams. You candela with him if you need to later."_

"…Yeah, I guess that's right…"

* * *

Considering Yuuei's formidable reputation, Izuku was expecting… something greater. The written test he had just completed, however, seemed no more difficult nor hero-based than any of the practice tests Izuku found. The maths, science and other general topics that composed the majority of the test were easy enough for Izuku to answer without Gai's assistance. As for the remaining hero-based questions, an application of common sense and morality appeared to be enough for an adequate answer. For one of the most competitive academies, where the entrance rate was less than one in three hundred, Izuku wasn't sure how to react. Then again, according to the whispers both Gai and Izuku could hear it was up in arms whether the others had succeeded with the same ease.

Those fortunate enough to pass the written exam were soon ushered to the next portion, the waves of mutters silenced by the darkness that fell over them. A moment later, the only source of light was the massive screen sat behind the hero stood on stage. Left in the dark and surrounded by so many others, Izuku couldn't help but shiver. Perhaps this was their way of making each participant feel even more nervous.

"Big shout out to the examinee-listeners out there today, as we take today's live show on stage! I wanna hear you say hey!" the blonde man yelled out to a silent crowd. To his credit, he only cringed _slightly_ before recovering.

For a hero, the announcer didn't have the most welcoming of appearances. A black jacket and jeans surrounded by studs upon an upturned collar, fingerless gloves and his belt gave him more of a biker image than anything else. The spiky blond hair and sunglasses weren't helping at all. It never really mattered, however, not for a hero who spent most of his time behind the radio mic. Perhaps that was why he had chosen the hero name Present Mic, the man whose quirk allowed him to alter the pitch and volume of his voice.

Izuku didn't care about the appearance however, he was too enthralled by the mere presence of a professional. He had been listening to Present Mic's show weekly, the man had a personality that could charm even the hardest of souls. There probably wasn't a soul in the lecture hall that _hadn't _tuned in. the man could make even the most boring of topics incredible to hear.

"Intriguing." Ibara's quiet response forced Izuku to slam a hand over his mouth. "Ah, apologies. Were those words not intended for me?"

"What a… lively response. Anyway, for you special listeners, allow me to give you the rundown on the practical exam! As it says in the application requirements, everybody's gonna be taking part in some mock battles!" Present Mic declared emphatically, his gestures large and as over the top as his presenting. "With ten minutes and whatever you wanna bring, we're expecting to see some real action! After we're done here, you'll be directed to a test centre - home to three different types of fake villains. Beat them down, and you'll get points depending on their difficulty! Your goal, dear listeners? Earn as many points as possible by taking down those villains! Of course, doing anything unheroic like attacking your fellow examinees is off the table!"

"To treat heroism as a game reduced to a mere brawl… it is an affront. To be heroes is a task given to us by the Lord; we should not take it so lightly." Ibara grumbled at the exuberant explanation. Izuku's response was a simple shrug.

"They wouldn't endanger people just for the sake of a test. If they can't examine our actual rescue capability, they only have our combat prowess to go off." The green-haired boy returned.

"Combat should come secondary to conflict. Yet if there's no choice…"

"Might I ask a question?" one student called out, a click of Present Mic's fingers resulting in a spotlight shining down upon the boy. It meant the handout he brandished was visible for all to see, as well as the disapproving frown upon his face. "On this printout, you have outlined four villains. If this is the result of a misprint, then an academy who claims to be the best in Japan should be ashamed such folly! We examinees have attempted to enter in order to progress as exemplary heroes! Furthermore, there have even been some strange mutterings within the room! Those who do not seek to take this exam seriously should immediately exit!"

"Right, okay examinee number… seven thousand, one hundred and eleven! Thanks for the prompt." Present Mic quickly responded with a bright smile and a thumbs up. All the better, for the student seemed ready to continue his tirade. "The Fourth villain designation is worth a grand total of _zero _points! Call him an obstacle more than a target; he'll be there to go berserk and tear through the competition. Every centre's got one, so don't think you can escape! Ain't impossible to beat, but ain't no reason to down it either. It's probably best for you listeners to simply avoid it."

Though Present Mic presented the practical exam in a genial manner, the competitive atmosphere was suffocating. With no clue how many people would be put into a battle centre until they were almost ready to be released, there was a chance that there would be barely enough villains for them all. Izuku and Ibara would have to be fast if they wanted to cultivate enough points.

"Finally, let me give you lucky listeners a special gift from me – our school motto!" Present Mic declared with a grin. "The legendary Napoleon Bonaparte had this to say: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' That means we must always go beyond – plus ultra! Now then everyone… have fun suffering."

"_Plus Ultra, huh? I can get behind a motto like that."_

* * *

With such a wonderful farewell from their announcer, the crowds were soon whisked off to their designated battle centres. Izuku barely had the time to choke out a farewell to Ibara before they were torn apart by the mob. By the time Izuku could finally breathe again, he was standing just before what could only be the largest construct he had seen in his life. Suddenly, the idea of a whole city being isolated within wasn't so unimaginable. Regardless, the number of people surrounding him meant that even that much space would be filled. With multiple battle centres with just as many people, Izuku could only give a nervous gulp.

Just like everyone else, Izuku quickly settled into his preparations. His cards sat ready at his waist, the Orb Ring hanging from the other side. After having to hide it for so long, it was nice to finally let it breathe. The plan wasn't to actually _use_ it, but showing it off to the world… it made Izuku feel like a hero already.

"_You remember what we discussed?" _Gai asked as Izuku flicked through the card, the face of Ultraman Cosmos staring back.

"Yeah. Keep a low profile and don't use too many different techniques." Izuku parroted, the result of a long, drawn-out planning session that had taken much of the night. "Refrain from elemental abilities unless absolutely necessary."

While it was probably a little cocky of them, it wasn't as if they _needed_ to show their full hand. After all, they were simply aiming to show _potential_. So long as they demonstrated the potential to be a great hero, it didn't matter if Izuku appeared to be limited. Besides, even with the self-enforced restrictions, there was still plenty for Izuku to show. Had Izuku decided only to use the powers of Ultraman, the sheer variety of his techniques would put many quirks to shame.

"_Unlike a real villain confrontation, there's no point in trying to calm the enemy. This is an all-out brawl, and one with a time limit and others trying to do the same. Powers like Cosmos' isn't going to help."_

"Yeah. It doesn't sound like a hero exam at all." Izuku absently replied, a quiet corner perfect for sitting and analysing the other participants. Letting insects crawl all over their hands or morphing their limbs into all sorts of devices; Izuku couldn't help but be amazed by what quirks were on display. For many, it would be their first time exercising their quirks so freely. As much as it was an exercise in calming themselves, it was an opportunity for them to boast in a way they couldn't before. "I would've accepted it if the written exam had more on heroics, but there was only the fifth… as long as they had average intelligence, even the most aggressive and violent person could become a hero with these criteria…"

"Hey, what are those cards for?" a voice called out from behind the green-haired boy, Izuku whirling around to be met with… no one. Well, he couldn't _see_ anyone talking to him, but there had to be _someone _there. After all, if there wasn't, the mysterious floating clothes would be rather worrying.

Izuku had to restrain himself from throwing his arm out. If it was pure invisibility rather than becoming ethereal, then it would make for an awkward introduction, to say the least.

"Sorry about that, name's Tooru! Are they related to your quirk?"

"Um, not really. They're… characters from a TV show I watched as a kid. My quirk allows me to manipulate energy, so I kind of imitate their techniques." Izuku eventually answered. "They've helped me a lot throughout my life. Leaving them behind just doesn't feel right. My name's Izuku."

Though a smile remained on his face, Izuku was inwardly beating himself up. It wasn't as if he didn't expect people to question them. Though Ibara had silently accepted the Ultra Fusion Cards, it was to be expected that not everyone would be so easily satisfied. No, Izuku was cursing himself because, in all of his and Gai's planning, they had never discussed just how they were going to present the Ultra Fusion Cards and the Orb Ring. Why did he have to make up such a childish excuse!? How could a hero sound cool when they admitted to simply copying a TV show? His reputation was being ruined from the start! And on a more rational note, what if they caught his bluff? What was Izuku meant to do if someone did a little research and found nothing similar to the Ultramen on TV?

"_No time for regrets kid. You've just got to go with it, I guess."_

A quick glance to the side showed a couple of the examinees already muttering between themselves. The blatant judgement in their eyes brought a nervous sweat to the green-haired boy. Though it lacked the malice of his classmates, Izuku was immediately transported back to Aldera Junior High, their glares and torment seared into his brain. The only difference this time was that Izuku had no idea what the other competitors thought of him. Izuku was certain it was something dismissive, however; how could someone with such a childish mindset possibly become a hero?

"Oh, really? That's so cool! Can I see?" Thankfully for Izuku, Tooru's voice contained just the same amount of excitement it held before, Izuku hesitating slightly before holding out Cosmos' card. Even if Tooru managed to miraculously access his powers, the Ultraman's Luna form was designed for pacification, not offence. The exaggerated way the girl admired the card, however, made Izuku's worries fade.

At least, he was fairly certain Tooru was a girl. From her clothing style, her voice and the… curves present in the clothes, it made the most sense. If she was silent without the clothes however, Izuku would have no clue. That was one of the greatest perks of invisibility after all. So long as you don't provide any major clues, you could get away with a _lot_. Invisible criminals were some of the police force's greatest banes. Unlike other villains, they couldn't be apprehended with brute force.

"You said your quirk is energy manipulation, right? That means laser beams, doesn't it!? That sounds like so much fun! I'm so pumped up for this exam!" Tooru cried ecstatically, Izuku trying to come to terms with the idea of floating clothes throwing themselves around. They quickly settled however, Tooru's tone losing its energy. "Even if my quirk isn't really combat-oriented…"

"Well, you'll just have to use your mind. After all, with the right strategy, you can be the worst rival here." Izuku answered sincerely, a smile appearing on his face. "With invisibility, you can attack a villain without anyone knowing and if you can pin the blame on someone else, you can make them paranoid and ignore the real threat. Play your cards right and you could even make an entire syndicate lose trust in each other and have them eliminate themselves. That's a power people should be jealous of."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that!" Tooru giggled, only to be startled when the grand doors before them suddenly swung open. She wasn't alone, many of the other participants dumbly staring at the vast city awaiting them. "Wait, what's happening? Hey, Izuku, are we meant to… Izuku?"

A small cry of surprise escaped the invisible girl when she realised she was talking to thin air. For someone whose quirk was apparently energy manipulation, her new friend was surprisingly fast. Looking through the mob of participants, there was barely a sign of Izuku anywhere.

Turned out, the invisible girl didn't have to look far, however. For Izuku was already charging through the gate at incredible speed. Tooru was far from the only giving him an incredulous look, but their opinions quickly changed when the speaker system suddenly blared to life.

**"This is Present Mic, coming at you live! Are you guys waiting for a countdown or something? You ain't getting that in a real battle! If you guys want to make the most of your time, then you better get in there!"**

That remark signalled the beginning of a riot. As soon as the hero finished, the rest of the participants began to rush in with reckless abandon. All eager to build up their point count as early as possible, the mock city was soon rife with chaos.

Tooru could only stare on in despair, desperately running to try and catch up. She didn't need to go far however before she saw a hand held out towards her, Tooru looking up to see the light that was Izuku's smile.

"I thought you would've followed." Izuku quipped apologetically. "No one left behind. Want to do this together?"

* * *

**And that's it for now! The entrance exam has officially begun, meaning it's time to let the powers of Ultramen shine!I'm glad that this story has been received positively; compared to some of my other stories, I was a little shakier on the concept. Now though, I can carry on with confidence. If you want to see Gai show why he's such an amazing warrior, then please look forward to the next chapter!**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	8. The rascal from outer space

**Welcome back, everyone. I've been overcome by this strange lethargy that's left me unable to write recently... I think it's from being stuck inside all the time. Thanks to coursework and what few lectures I had, I've been stuck inside a lot longer than the quarantine. I'm just glad I managed to get this out in time. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Wait, if the Gamindustri Graveyard is also an actual graveyard... then are you stepping on corpses!?_

_Bauen: It's better not to think about it. Nobody's making out like a nice place._

_Izuku: That doesn't help! Not when there's a God-like being living there!_

_Bauen: Luckily, we've got some gods of our own!_

_I + B: Plus Ultra! Rider once more!_

* * *

"Hey, should we be rushing off!? Everyone will be getting all of the villains before we can! They'll be nothing left!" Tooru called out, trying her best to keep pace with the far more energetic Izuku. with her quirk not exactly fit for fighting, Tooru's body wasn't in the best of shape. Though she had managed to keep up for an admirable distance, she simply didn't have the constitution to continue any longer. "And slow down! I want to have the strength to beat at least one robot!"

"Just trust me!" was all the boy could call out, though with the decency to reduce his speed. It wasn't as if he could explain _why_ he was confident. He'd already explained his 'quirk', trying to explain Gai's presence would have him labelled insane. _"Gai, you said there were robots nearby?"_

"_Just a little further. Not too many people, so you should be able to gather a fair number of points." _The Ultraman responded senses far greater than a human's hard at work. It wasn't as if he could make out _exactly_ what was around, especially not with so many people around, but Gai was pretty proud of his ability to detect foul presences. Robotic they may be, but the mock-villains still had a programmed sense of malice to them and Gai had faced many robots before. _"If you're going to be helping that girl, you need to figure out a way to help her get some points. You'll be fine, but she doesn't have a weapon to work with."_

"_We'll figure something out. Surely she'll have thought of something_."Izuku answered, only to grind to a halt. Such a rapid stop meant that Tooru had no room to do the same, Izuku thrown to the ground by the sudden impact to his back. That moment of clumsiness, however, was the least of their problems, best summed up by the invisible girl.

"Whoa… how are there so many villains in one place!?"

An entire wave of green greeted the two, single red eyes glowing with unnatural anger. Each armed with several different guns and blades, they made for an imposing collection. When they all simultaneously turned towards Izuku and Tooru, that intimidation grew exponentially. Paired with thick shields covering their weakest areas and the mock villains were no simple threat. Despite their numbers, Izuku couldn't help but grin; _this_ was what expected from Yuuei.

"_Don't think it'll be that easier. To your left."_ Gai's prompt caused Izuku's gaze to shift, yet another pulse of adrenaline running through his body. Not only did they have to face the tremendous number of mock villains before them, but it also appeared that even more were being attracted. With the volume of robots, it was a genuine mystery whether any other participants were fighting. _"You're not going to be able to take all of these guys in one go, not without wasting an unnecessary amount of power. That other girl's done for."_

"Yeah. That's right. We're not really in a position to deal with so many at once. I wasn't expecting such a large group…" Izuku muttered aloud, to the disconcertion of Tooru. "Tooru, when I give the signal, that means run. As fast as you can. I'll try and figure out how you can get some points as we go."

"O-okay. What's the signal?" Tooru shakily asked, already moments from fleeing. Izuku's answer came in the form a card slipped into his hand, a fresh determination entering his eye. Or perhaps that was an excessive amount of energy flooding his system. "Izuku…?"

"Wrecking Burst!"

Violent crimson lightning clashed with elegant blue energy as the beam rocketed forward, Tooru jumping back as the fierce laser shot from Izuku's crossed arms. Though the villains were designed to face quirks, the ferocity of the attack proved more than they could handle. It wasn't as if they didn't try to defend, but it meant little when the beam punched straight through the metal. It took until three were destroyed before the mock villains realised that dodging was probably the better option.

"Okay, time we go!"

"Hey, don't just leave me like that! Wait for me! We've got a mob chasing us! When are we going to deal with them!? There are way too many!"

Yet despite Tooru's multiple cries, Izuku merely continued to run, almost ignorant of the robots clamouring behind him. Even the odd participant they passed went completely ignored, the mob of robots slowly chipped away by those brave enough to take on the horde. Tooru was just about ready to collapse to the ground, only for Izuku's arm to suddenly reach back and drag her along for the rest of the ride.

"Izuku!"

"We're…almost…there!" the boy gasped out, Tooru left no more enlightened than she had been before. At least, she wasn't until they finally caught sight of the broken pieces surrounding, Izuku finally relenting from his endless run. "Now, there has to be something around here we can use… How are you with guns Tooru?"

"What? Geez, and people say I'm way too energetic…!" Tooru moaned, quickly silenced by the cannon hoisted into her hands. Cannon was the only way to describe it, for the size and scale of the weapon was beyond anything she had ever witnessed before. The firepower _had _to be incredible; to be so casually handed such a weapon was far from what Tooru expected walking into this exam. "Is this from one of the destroyed robots?"

"Yep! It has an external trigger; the robots were using the weapons like any human. That means _we _can commandeer them!" Izuku was delighted to announce. It had been a small detail, something hardly noticeable when they first came across the mock villains. The possibility of him being wrong was a very real threat, and having dragged another into his scheme meant the pressure had been on. "And good timing too. Let's see how well this thing works."

Having paused meant the crowd of mock villains had time to catch up, synthetic voices combining into an indistinguishable tirade. It was a miracle that they hadn't been able to mow Izuku and Tooru down before, especially with weapons like the one in Tooru's hands. Perhaps it was because, though chasing Izuku and Tooru, the villains had been preoccupied with the other participants. Participants that had seen the huge crowd and were now flooding in their direction. If Izuku and Tooru didn't act, their hard-earned work would go to waste.

"Just pull the trigger and hope for the best!" Izuku cried, a combination of light and darkness gathering once more around the green-haired boy's body. With an order so absolute and an appearance so awe-inspiring, Tooru would have to be an idiot to defy him. "We'll do this together, wipe as many out in one go as possible!"

"R-right! Here we go then!"

"Wrecking Burst!"

The participants charging towards the villains were forced to duck to the side as a lightning bolt flew above. The recoil such a powerful lightning bolt produced was nearly enough to throw Tooru off her feet. The jerky movement played to her advantage however, the lightning bolt now flying in every direction imaginable, to devastating results. Several robots immediately fell to the ground, buzzing with overloaded circuits. Those mock villains probably got off lightly; for the pair beside them, their systems were filled with so much electricity, they exploded.

Once Tooru finally got a grasp of the weapon, the invisible girl couldn't help but laugh at the destruction. For bearing a quirk better suited for support than direct offence, seeing so many mock villains destroyed by her hands was a cathartic occasion. With a burst of inspiration, Tooru moved her hand from the trigger Izuku's beam covering for her as article after article of clothing hit the floor. If the mock villains were being easily destroyed before it only became easier when the source of the lightning was now _completely _invisible. Even the other participants back away as robot after robot blew up before them, a veritable mountain of scrap parts left in their wake.

"This is amazing!" Tooru cackled, dropping the cannon as the last robot fell. Izuku barely had time to finish his own attack before an invisible force caught him in a hug. It was a warm gesture, one that Izuku was quite happy to return… until he glimpsed the articles of clothing on the floor and was reminded very much of the girl's lack of attire. "We must've gotten _so_ many points from that! Maybe even enough to pass the test already!"

"For you, maybe. I don't think I managed to get many…" Izuku admitted awkwardly. He had tried his best, but trying to find a robot that hadn't been fried by the cannon was rather difficult. The best he had managed to get were potshots. Even then, the different grades of mock villain meant Izuku had no clue how many points he had gotten. The volume of Tooru's villain-count meant she was pretty secure; Izuku needed to get a few more before he was safe. "With that many mock-villains down, there's going to be a lot more competition. If I want a safe amount of points, we need to keep moving!"

"Right~! I'll bring the cannon along, so don't go too fast!"

* * *

With everyone rushing around it was only natural that the person sitting on the rooftops went ignored. With a childish giggle, she rose to her feet, only to look down on her dress with disdain.

"I'm starting to get attached to this thing. Not my usual style, but it's comfortable." She lightly groaned, raising a hand to her face. "It's for the best though. It wouldn't do if they saw me too soon."

And with a flick of her fingers, an intense cloud of darkness shrouded her form. Though they may be able to make out a silhouette, even the best recon heroes would be unable to tell who was inside. Admiring her new disguise, the girl couldn't help but give an energetic twirl, pulling out the Dark Ring as she did so.

"Now then, how about we start the game?" she quipped with far too much malice to her words, a card oozing ominous energy held between her fingers. "After all, if they want to try beating up robots, I have some of my own!"

"U-Tom-kun~!"

_**U-TOM!**_

Deep within the foul darkness that surrounded her, the girl pushed her card within the arch of the Dark Ring. With a crimson glow and a distorted voice, said card immediately dissolved in her fingers. Transformed into golden energy, the particles reformed themselves as an ancient robot while the girl drew her second card.

"Revenger-chan~!"

_**ZAMU REVENGER!**_

The alien material of the second robot gleamed, inhumane technology releasing an unnatural shriek as it formed from its card. Listening to their synthetic war cries, the girl couldn't help but giggle before raising the Dark Ring. Looking to the energy pulsing within it, her smile could've broken her face in two.

"Let me borrow your darkness, okay~?"

_**CHOU GATTAI!**_

_**U-REVENGER!**_

And with that monstrous call, a demon was born.

* * *

The earth's tremors brought every participant to a halt, cautious looks spreading everywhere to try and find the source. When it was followed by an ear-piercing mechanical cackle, caution turned to fear. By the time massive hands wrought in steel shattered the buildings surrounding them, the participants' terror was beyond words.

"I-is that… the Zero-Pointer!?" one screamed, his vocal terror infectious. In no time at all, the crowds that had been so eagerly competition for points now fled in every direction. Friend sacrificed friend without caution, desperate acts to escape their deaths at the hands of a massive beast. The artificial city they were in was full size; for a mock villain that towered above it all, there was no chance of them taking it down. "We're gonna die! How is this an exam!?"

When they made out the zero-point villain was something to be avoided, it was hard to believe. With how relatively simple the other mock villains were, many had forgotten that the Zero-Pointer even existed. Now, faced with the rubble that rained down upon and running along shattered streets, the threat was very much real. Few if any in the battle centre could ever hope to challenge it with their quirks.

That meant when it was crushed by an _even bigger robot_, it was only natural for the participants to fall into despair.

Izuku could only watch helplessly as the mess of white and silver landed on the back of the Zero-Pointer. watching the mock villain get crushed, it was like the ant beneath a man's foot. The noise was almost as horrendous as the sight, specially strengthened metal proving useless beneath the might of the mysterious construct. Wrapped in a grotesque combination of silver and pearlescent white, there was no way it could be of human origin, let alone an intended part of the exam.

"_That robot… Zamu technology? No, there's something wrong with it…"_ Gai muttered, Izuku's heart falling at the implication.

"You recognise it!? You mean that's alien technology!?" he couldn't help but gasp aloud. With an incomprehensible laser shooting down into the battle centre, few would be able to hear him anyway. "Then we need to do something, right!? The beams won't be enough for something like that…!"

"_Right. We don't have much of a choice against something that size. It's finally time for you to see an Ultraman's true powers."_ Gai confirmed, a statement that should've brought excitement to the boy's being. Instead, the words were grave, a shiver running down Izuku's back. _"There's no way of avoiding it, we can't let an alien construct run amok here. There are too many witnesses though, you need to find a secure hiding place and get rid of the girl."_

"Tooru… Tooru, let's get out of here!" grabbing the invisible girl by her arm (or in reality reaching out and hoping he grabbed her arm), Izuku immediately began to run, only to realise one very important issue. After the great big chase he had concocted before, there was no stamina left he only managed to stumble a few feet before nearly collapsing. "Run…! You have to run…!"

"And leave you? No way!" Tooru sharply replied, Izuku finding himself being lifted by an unseen force. Considering her own waning strength however, the task was fruitless; both collapsed seconds later. "No, no, no! This is not happening. Why is this happening!?"

"Tooru!" her panic was swiftly cut short when Izuku's hand fell on her face. He had been aiming for Tooru's shoulder, but the sentiment was still there. "I'll be fine. I have a plan, but you need to run away as far as possible. I don't want to hurt you, so you need to get out of here, okay?"

Her first instinct was to refuse, her entire body screaming not to leave a vulnerable friend alone. The sincerity in Izuku's words clashed horrifically with that instinct. Tooru was left torn. It was only when Izuku climbed to his feet that Tooru really noticed the determination in his form. Though her instincts had yet to be silenced, a decision was very quickly made.

"Don't get yourself killed. If I could've helped you and you fall because I didn't, I won't forgive you." She retorted, far from the exuberance she had shown before. Rather than worry though, Izuku returned it with a bright smile, his thumbs up the signal for Tooru to run off if the sound of footsteps meant anything. "Seriously, I don't want my first friend at Yuuei to go down…"

"_There's a corner over there. The cameras shouldn't be able to see you."_

"_Right."_ Shrouded in the shadows of a broken building, Izuku's preparations quickly began. Grabbing the Orb right in his left hand, his other began deftly flicking through the Ultra Fusion Cards. Finding a suitable card for the situation was simple enough; it was finding the right pair of cards with enough synergy to fuse, as well as be strong enough for the situation. _"It's better off to start with something simple. Once we have a better grasp of what it's capable of, then we can change to a more appropriate fusion!"_

"_You work on the strategy and the actual fusion. Once we become an Ultraman, I'll show you just what I'm capable of."_ Gai added, the slightest tinge of excitement entering his dire voice. _"So far, you've only seen me in my humanoid form. It's time you get to see me in action. Have you made your choice yet?"_

"Yes. Let's do this, just like we practised!" Izuku cried, thrusting the Orb Ring forth and allowing himself to be engulfed by the energy. Surrounded by the cosmic energies of an Ultraman once more, it meant that boy could finally relax. With time inside asynchronous with the outside world, Izuku wouldn't have to be so rushed as he plucked out his first card. "Well then, here we go. Ultraman-san!"

_**ULTRAMAN!**_

Izuku couldn't help the sound of amazement that escaped him when the card dissolved in his fingers, flying out of the Orb Ring's arch and forming a giant of silver and red beside him. It was one thing to see their images imposed onto cards, but actually viewing an Ultraman so closely was an entirely different experience. He couldn't allow it to distract him however, the second card held ready to enter the Orb Ring.

"Eighty-san!"

_**ULTRAMAN EIGHTY!**_

As the second Ultraman formed, Izuku stopped suppressing the smirk that was trying to desperately to appear. Though their appearances may have differed, their intelligence meant the two were an excellent match for one another. The variety in their abilities also made them perfect for a first transformation. Their harmony meant that Izuku had no regrets as he held the Orb Ring aloft, the two Ultramen by his side copying his exact movements.

"Please, enlighten me with your strength!"

_**FUSION UP!**_

_**ULTRAMAN ORB: SPECIUM HALATION!**_

* * *

**It may sound a bit strange considering my age, but I was introduced to Ultraman through Ultraman Eighty. He doesn't get enough recognition, especially considering he was an Ultra-Brother before that randomly got revoked. With Eighty literally having ZERO fusions in either Orb or Geed, someone had to show the teacher respect. I think it works well though. Ultraman's backstory did have him as a professor in the Land of Light, after all.**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	9. Defeat the invaders!

**The power of an Ultraman has been revealed. Hello everyone. According to the NHS, I'm not allowed to leave the house AT ALL for the next twelve weeks, as a moderate/high-risk person. Joy. It gives me more time to write, I guess, but it also means I'm officially not allowed to go back to University before the end of the Academic Year. That's going to be fun for my second batch of coursework... Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Having your body possessed by greater beings? Yeah, I know how that feels. _

_Zelda: The mark in his chest is a meteor because he came to us from a star! Fight on, Specium Halation!_

_Izuku: Is there really a city that's floating in the air? That's amazing!_

_Zelda: Indeed, it surprises me as well. I ever expected to visit such a place, let alone in these circumstances._

_I + Z: Plus Ultra! The hero has come!_

* * *

"What the hell…?"

Ken's sentiments were shared by every member of the judging panel. While they had been prepared for potential surprises, a mechanical behemoth shattering their own was a completely unexpected intrusion. Though there were occasions where the Zero-Pointer had been defeated, never had there been a creature so powerful that it eviscerated the robot in a single blow. It was almost enough to awe the teachers watching – if it weren't for the indiscriminate destruction that soon followed.

"We need to start an evacuation! That thing's gonna bring the battle centre down in a second!" Nemuri's voice rang out through the office. Screaming as she was, it could only barely be heard over the sound of a laser shattering buildings with child-like ease. With how many cameras there were recording the action, it gave the Yuuei staff a perfect view of the participants getting buried under the rubble. "I'll see if Mount Lady's in the area!"

"I'll get on the mics! My quirk ain't gonna be much help on something like that." Hizashi quickly volunteered, a whole tirade of heroes rapidly making their preparations. Reaching for costumes, warming up quirks; they made for the perfect distraction from the fact that they had no clue how to deal with something so massive. "I'll start herding them towards the left-hand area – that should give everyone enough space to work their magic!"

"…What a pleasant time for Toshinori to choose not to observe." Nezu muttered, the only person remaining calm amidst the chaos. Someone had to, after all, or they would've missed the strange light that blossomed in the corner of a screen. Though obscured by the remnants of the surrounding building, Nezu's trained instincts couldn't ignore it. Not with how it steadily began to grow in intensity. "Halt for a moment. I do believe we're about to see something curious."

"You really think we can leave this to middle school students?" Shota growled, though the way he slumped in his seat spoke volumes. Despite his diminutive size, the principle of Yuuei Academy had his staff's complete trust. No matter their opinion on the situation, Nezu's orders were to be taken seriously. "This isn't something we can treat like another Zero-Pointer. This is a villain invasion."

Nezu didn't answer. There was no need, not with how the light suddenly shot into the sky with unrivalled speed. Momentarily distracted, the destruction the mechanical monster brought was paused. It seemed as if the whole world stopped to view the light as it grew to unprecedented size waves of crimson-tinted power sending tremors as the indistinct sphere morphed. In a matter of seconds, a humanoid form was born from within, a giant of light that almost blinded any who dared gaze upon it. Once the glare abated, however, the miracle left within had all gazing in amazement.

The red and silver being was unlike anything ever seen on earth, easily matching the size of the other mysterious intruder. Though the way it moved seemed too human to artificially replicate, its flesh looked as if it had been carved out of silver and red metal, unblinking eyes glowing with an unknown power. It was enough to earn the awe of all those watching, which only became greater when the giant uttered his first words to the world.

"I am Orb! Let the wisdom of my ancestors light my path!"

"A Pro Hero? No, we would've heard if any pro heroes had managed to arrive." Someone muttered aloud. "Then, is that a vigilante!?"

"Impossible. We would've known if there was a vigilante entering the battle centre!"

"That villain appeared out of nowhere! What's to say someone else couldn't too!"

"We can't just let two unknowns have a battle in the centre of the examination anyway! We need to get them out of there as soon as possible!"

"And how do you want to do that!? Step into the middle of a pair of giants fighting!?"

"Tch. Give them a little issue and they all get so noisy." Shouta couldn't help but remark. Thankfully, said chattering meant they failed to hear the man's words, only Nezu chittering in response. "If I remember correctly, Yu's patrol is far away. Unless she wants to trample over the city to get here faster, she won't make it any time soon. What's the plan?"

"Most of the participants have been evacuated safely. According to our cameras, there are none near to the fight. Though we cannot discount those who are in hiding, there is little for us to lose if we allow their combat to continue." Nezu mused, earning himself a grunt from Shouta. "Not only will continuing their fight allow time for Mount Lady to arrive, but it will also most likely tire the robot out. A giant construction like that will require vast amounts of fuel."

The tiny Principle had barely enough time to finish his sentence before the giant of light raised his hands. With the left held up to the sky and the right held out to the side, it meant that the yellow energy that emanated from them covered a huge area, including the robot that tried to attack it. Before it had the opportunity, however, the attack it was preparing disappeared, along with its intended target. There was only a second for the robot to acknowledge that before it too fell victim to the golden power, the heroes left with a devasted battle centre and no sign of the perpetrators responsible.

"…And if they do something like that?"

"…Then we shall have to hope for the best."

* * *

For Izuku, the process was far less comfortable. When Gai had spoken of Eighty's Different Dimension Teleport Beam, Izuku had been expecting something… easier to stomach. To be fair, it wasn't as if the transportation from the universe he knew to a completely different one was as horrible as it sounded. It had taken no more than a few seconds, a time that juxtaposed the incredible difficulty that transcending dimensions should've had. The indescribable assault upon his senses that threatened to turn his stomach inside out during the journey though? _That _was something Izuku would've happily gone without. Then again, he was somehow surviving being transported from a planet to the depths of space; the fact Izuku was _alive at all_ was to be celebrated.

"_Welcome to the Vary Dimension, Kid. Wanted to try and find some land to set down on, but Planet Bam wouldn't take too kindly to that. Sorry about the rough ride; you'll get used to it."_ Gai's voice echoed around Izuku as if he were a god speaking to a disciple. With the Ultraman's incredible size and abilities, Izuku was struggling to see the difference. _"Figured you wouldn't want you're your school to be crushed in the fighting. I remembered Eighty talking about the time he fought a robot from a different dimension and wanted to give it a try myself."_

"_That… that sort of thing comes up in casual conversation?"_ Izuku couldn't help but remark, Gai's chuckle resounding around him. The mindset was something far too alien for the green-haired boy to comprehend; probably for the better. The day he started considering situations like that normal would be the day Izuku lost his mind. _"N-never mind! We need to focus on fighting… whatever that thing is!"_

"_Heh, leave it to me. I would be a pretty bad mentor if I didn't show you what I can do!" _

Gai's reply was punctuated by Orb crouching, a combat stance completely foreign to Izuku. It did little to diminish from its effectiveness, however - not if the way he weaved through an entire silo's worth of missiles meant anything. Those that persevered were met with a wall of pure light, missiles unable to pierce through and lasers rebounding off the barrier's surface.

If the monster had been human, such a sight would've been demoralising. Born of metal and circuity however, the robot did not relent. Though it may have lost mobility in space, the weapon systems it bore remained completely unaffected. So long as it had power and ammunition, it would not back down. Much the opposite in fact; if it weren't for the lance of light in Orb's hands, the Ultraman would've been overwhelmed in seconds.

"_We need to break through, there's no time to wait for the enemy to exhaust their weapons,"_ Izuku muttered, watching helplessly as countless lasers were met with thrown arrows of light. Though they did their job adequately, the quantity would soon triumph over quality. _"Something that can get us close while keeping us protected at the same time… Gai, can you combine Eighty's Dynamite Ball with Ultraman's Air Body!?"_

"_Sounds risky, but fun, let's give it a try,"_ Gai replied, the Ultraman cracking his neck as he flew upwards through the cosmos. "Then how about we call this one… Dynamite Air!"

Before the enemy robot could react, Orb was already curled into himself, rotating at speeds that would drive race cars to envy. It took no longer than a few moments before it wasn't even possible to distinguish the being within, Orb's form coated with rings of rich blue and red power. After several lasers proved to be useless against it, the robot wasn't sure how to react. The few seconds of hesitation meant that there wasn't any_ time_ to react, for the powered sphere was already flying at meteoric speeds towards it. Even with the incredible power of ancient and alien civilisations combined, the armour of the robot could only withstand so much punishment.

"Colorium Buckle!" the damage was only worsened when a hail of rainbow coloured shots fired directly into the wound, the complex machinery contained within exposed to incredible amounts of power. With his hands still held at the diamond-like shape embedded into his waist, Orb's kick sent himself flying backwards. Not only was it an attempt to flee from the robot's retaliatory swings, but the shots once focused in its wound now peppered the robot with a merciless rain of attacks. With its optical sensors damaged, it meant the robot only noticed Orb flying behind it far too late. By the time it could even comprehend the thought of fighting back, the chop to the back of its neck denting the robot's exterior. _"Looks like this thing's about to explode by itself. Giving it a little push wouldn't hurt though."_

"_Then, Ultraman's Specium Kousen and Eighty's Saxium Kousen... if you combine their power, then it becomes-!"_

"Speciax Kousen!" With Orb's left hand held before his right to form an L-shape, a beam of crimson silver pierced straight through the robot's damaged armour. Beset with explosions both internal and external, there was no way that the robot could survive. It was only a matter of time before the entire thing exploded in a spectacular display. _"Those weapons, there were definitely Zamu-designed. How something like that managed to get to earth, however… this doesn't bode well."_

"_I guess it's something we can ponder once we get back. I still have to see the end of the exam after all."_ Izuku sheepishly replied. With an answer like that, was there anything else Gai could do but laugh? _"H-hey! This affects my whole future! I'll be banned from being a hero if I don't complete this exam!"_

"_We just saved everyone in that battle centre from getting killed by a crazed robot, and all you can think about is your exam. You really do amaze me sometimes, Kid." _

_**MECHAGIRAS!**_

"What!?" Orb barely had the time to put up a defence before he was tackled by what could only be described by Izuku as a robotic dinosaur. With an unearthly screech and a beam of energy aimed directly at Orb's face, the Ultraman was left unable to defend himself from falling into the strange hole behind him. It was only instinct that had Orb landing on a ruined rooftop rather than falling through the buildings below. The same couldn't be said for his opponent, not caring at all as it smashed down into the arena. _"We're back at the battle centre!? Then that robot really can open dimension holes! It's a genuine Mechagiras like Eighty fought!"_

"_Do you remember what he said about it?" _Izuku questioned in return.

"_Overuse of its rotating head will disable it. Its armour is also weak, but we need to disable its shield first."_ Gai explained, bending down with a confident smirk. What _would_ have been a confident smirk, had it not been for the Ultraman's unmoving face. _"Watch and learn Izuku! Even a hundred opponents couldn't phase me!"_

* * *

With Ultraman Orb now flying about and Mechagiras' head spinning like mad to try and keep up, it's natural none noticed the small girl jumping down the rubble. Dusting off her dress with a frown, the disappointed gaze she gave her cards was withering. The cheers of awe and confusion alike weren't exactly helping her attitude.

"Well, that's what I get for playing with some of my weakest cards." The girl sighed, rolling her shoulders. "U-Tom-kun wasn't even a giant creation anyway, he was bound to hold Zamu Destroyer-chan back. They did well enough for gauging Orb's strength though."

The girl stepped aside, only mildly distracted by the mechanical arm that crashed down beside her. Though it broke through buildings as if they were butter, shattered the earth with massive force, it was barely anything compared to the sights she was used to. The way that those irritating children screamed and raved about it was so utterly annoying.

"Honestly, what were they expecting?" muttered the girl with a pout. "It's just a Mechagiras. Without its shield, that hunk of junk is nothing. It's barely good enough to act as my doorway back to this dimension. I can't wait to see how they react to something actually _worth_ something."

"Slash Arrow!" the wind produced by the several arrows of light ruffled the girl's ponytail, bringing her attention to the battle raging above her.

"Already over? Shame. Even for a hunk of junk, I figured you would've lasted longer." She sighed, unmoving as a swirling vortex of darkness swallowed her whole. "Well, that just means I have to push you even further, Ultraman Orb. You'll reveal your true potential soon enough…"

* * *

Considering that the Mechagiras had already been missing an arm, there was no way the robot could hope to defend itself. Countless wires and gears were exposed as piece after piece of the robot were carved away until its systems could take no more. There was but a single synthetic roar before the ungodly levels of energy grew haywire, the battle centre rocked by an unparalleled explosion. If those few buildings unscathed soon fell to the same fate as their peers, turned to dust by the power of the blast. It was a miracle that the participants huddled together remained as safe as they had.

"That guy… he called himself Orb, didn't he? I don't recall a hero using that name."

"Does it matter? He saved us! His quirk is amazing!"

"He can become a giant, fly _and_ use those laser things!? That's so cool!"

"if it weren't for him distracting and beating that robot, we would've been done for!"

"So, you're the guy who'd crashed the entrance exam! You think you can get away with causing this kind of damage!?"

That last one hadn't come from the crowd, but the blonde lady charging through the ruined alleyways. The Ultraman wouldn't have considered her much of an issue, except she was growing larger and larger with every step. It didn't take long until they were practically eye to eye, neither Gai nor Izuku prepared for the incoming punch. Needless to say, her anger failed to abate when Orb flew back unharmed. It was only when the azure ring upon Orb's chest became crimson, a strange beeping accompanied by the light blinking, that her anger became excitement.

"_Coming up to three minutes. I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer." _Gai cursed, cracking his neck._ "If this woman wants to start a fight, I'm not going to last long. I can feel the fusion undoing itself already."_

It wasn't merely a psychological thing either. As Orb stumbled back slightly, ethereal copies of Ultraman and Eighty could be seen coming from within his body, reeling and ready to collapse. If Ultramen could get drunk, it was the closest thing Izuku could describe it as. That is if alcohol even _existed_ in a place like the Land of Light or other planets.

"_Mount Lady, the Mineyama Hero… there's no need to fight her. I'm pretty sure once she hears about the situation, she won't see us as the villain. From what few battles she's been in since her debut, she seems fairly reasonable."_ Izuku mused. _"As long as we get out of sight before you shrink, everything should be alright. They have no reason to suspect me and most of the participants seem to view you in a good light. It should be relatively calm."_

"_Right then. Let's make an exit then."_

"A red light blinking never means anything good. Don't think you can escape me!"

And with hands held to the sky, Ultraman Orb took off towards Heaven. Having reached her maximum height, there was nothing for Mount Lady to do except release an angry yell to the sky as the figure disappeared. It took stomping on a ruined building and the tremor that followed to remind her that she was still massive and being viewed by every participant. Once that recognition settled in, the embarrassed heroine shrank down as fast as her quirk enabled her to.

Little did anyone realise, Orb had done the very same thing. As soon as he was far enough away to be unseen, the Ultraman had shrunken down to minuscule size. Even the best cameras would be unable to view such a microscopic being, leaving Orb free to return to the ground. Growing to the size of a human, the Ultraman gave one final glance before his form dissolved into light, leaving Izuku's form behind.

"Right, let's see if I can meet up with everyone else!"

* * *

**And that's it for now. Starting from here is when all of the major changes really begin to settle into place. There was a review asking whether Zero would appear in this story. I do have some ideas for other Ultramen to make an appearance, but I don't think Zero's one of them. I look forward to Ultraman Z, but the idea of having another series featuring Zero seems a bit excessive to me. **

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	10. The little hero

**Hello everyone. I'm glad to see a positive response to the previous chapter. Hopefully, I can keep the same standard of satisfaction as we carry on. I will admit, my understanding of Ultraman Kaiju is a lot weaker than my knowledge of the Ultramen themselves. If you wish to recommend any combinations, please feel free and I may consider them if they fit my plans. before that though, we need to go to school. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: After all of this fighting, I could really use a Katsudon. Do you think you can whip one up?_

_Harry: Sorry, turkey crumble's on the menu tonight! Unless you would prefer some meringue bombs?_

_Izuku: I'll take anything! My mother's a great cook, but I've never tasted gourmet food!_

_Harry: How about you focus on getting to know your class first?_

_I + H: Plus Ultra! With a magical touch!_

* * *

"_Mechagiras… I suppose I can understand why that attacked us." _Gai groaned. _"The people of Planet Bam, they aren't exactly happy with their home. With me drawing our battle into their dimension, they must've thought they could sneak through into our universe. It's the Zamu technology that's still confusing me. The Zamu haven't been around for ages, their knowledge should've been lost to history."_

"_What's the chance of another alien species learning how to build it_?" Izuku returned, a sly glance to the side. Fortunately, his mother was too absorbed in the TV to notice her son's contemplation. "_If they made blueprints or something, then another intelligent species could reasonably replicate it. It would explain the parts you said sounded strange as well."_

"_Impossible. From the research back at the Land of Light, nothing remained after the Zamu were gone. The person who built that would've had first-hand knowledge." _Countered the Ultraman._ "That means we've got someone incredibly intelligent gunning for this planet. Someone who has access to giant robot technology they can remotely control."_

"_But what are we meant to do? It's not as if I can just up and investigate. I'm not even qualified to be a student hero yet."_

"_We're just going to have to wait for some clues. If there's one thing I've learnt about these kinds of people, it's that they always come back for more. We'll see what training you can get done during school time, maybe add in a special regimen on the side."_

Though Izuku tried to stifle his sigh, he could only do so much. After all, the man responsible could potentially be in a completely different universe. If the robot was still capable of functioning when Orb dragged it into the alternate dimension, it was a viable possibility. Even if they had all the time in the world, the number of possible hiding places was beyond human comprehension. They had no other choice but to wait.

"_You say that as if I already have a place." _Izuku couldn't help but retort with a mental snort. _"For all we know, the only letter that's coming from Yuuei is one of rejection."_

"_What are you talking about? You destroyed a huge wave of robots and you helped your potential classmate do the same! That's got to mean something!"_ Gai's enthusiasm was infectious, the beginnings of a smile playing on Izuku's lips. The reality was not so easily ignored though, however much Izuku wanted to do so.

"_I didn't destroy that many robots in the end. Most of them were broken by Tooru's cannon fire." _The green-haired boy corrected, only the smallest bitterness to his words. _"In the end, I have no idea how many points I received. It's not as if I could take credit for your fight either. My chances don't look too high right now."_

"_But the way you helped-!"_

"_Doesn't matter in the end. You heard Present Mic when he was explaining the exam. The way to pass is to destroy the right amount of robots in the end. Not exactly a heroic way of looking at things, but it's the task we were given."_

A small part of Izuku still found that idea idiotic. Actually, a fairly large portion of him did. It wasn't as if Yuuei was going to just change their entire established routine because of a single child's remarks though. There was a reason why it was still being used after so long. Destroying robots allowed participants to demonstrate incredible combat ability. That alone was usually more than enough to deter those questioning whether to turn to villainy. Even if it sacrificed those whose quirks were less focused on fighting, the results were usually worth the bias. The only option was to play by Yuuei's rules.

"_Ah, I just think you're being pessimistic. Have faith in yourself!"_ Gai exclaimed within Izuku's mind. It wasn't often that the Ultraman's boisterous side came out; it was a pleasant surprise. Usually, it was reserved for whenever they had the chance to go to a bathhouse. _"Even if you technically didn't destroy many robots, you still gathered them all and showed off the Wrecking Burst! Even if Geed is a little bit inexperienced, his beam is one of the craziest! If the goal is to impress people, you've got that under your belt."_

"_We'll see Gai, we'll see."_ Was all Izuku could reply with. _"Thanks for having faith in me."_

"_Someone has to. You've trained hard for this chance."_

"I-Izuku! Come quickly!" his mother's panicked response had the green-haired boy leaping out of his seat. He could've sworn that she had been sitting beside him seconds ago. Was she really in that much of a rush? "The mail, it's the mail!"

"Wha-? Coming!" but he didn't need to. After all, by the time he made a single step, Inko was already rushing back into the living room. Izuku didn't have time to think before the envelope was practically shoved in his face. Honestly, the nervous eagerness his mother was showing wouldn't have looked out of place had the envelope contained winning lottery numbers. "So, it's finally come… heavier than I was expecting."

That was a result of the metal disc carefully sat within, a strange little device that gave a small hum as soon as light fell on it. Izuku almost whacked it away out of surprise, stepping back as it hit the floor. When All-Might's form suddenly decided to appear from within, Izuku actually did punch out of reflex. A hologram was not so easily disturbed however, the boy's fist flying through without resistance.

"**I am here! As a projection!"** once the Midoriyas' hearts settled down from the shock, they couldn't help but bask in the number one hero's presence. Even out of his typical hero outfit, the sheer charisma All-Might produced was inimitable. **"You may be wondering why I have appeared. Starting this year, I – All-Might – will be teaching at UA! Why is this information important to you?"**

It was obvious. Izuku could already feel his heart rising again.

"**Izuku Midoriya. The number of robots you destroyed was minimal. To be brutally honest, it was among one of the lowest counts of any participant in your battle centre."** Even if it was the truth, Izuku couldn't help but choke at the hero's bluntness. There had to be better ways of saying that. Then again, to try and downplay it considering how crucial it was to the exam would only be detrimental in the long run. **"However! If it weren't for your efforts, then the results of the exam may very well be completely different. The only reason many of your fellow participants destroyed the numbers they did was a result of your gathering the villains together! I don't believe young Tooru will be offended if I say this; her entrance into Yuuei is thanks entirely to your work."**

This time, the sigh of relief was audible. It was one thing to not get into Yuuei himself. If the two of them had gone to all that effort and Tooru still hadn't made it in, Izuku would have to rethink his opinions of the establishment. A quirk as versatile as Tooru's deserved to be developed. She had the potential to become an incredible hero.

"**There is one thing we don't tell our students before they attempt the exam." **All-Might continued, the atmosphere in the air suddenly chilling. Considering the brightness the hero preferred to show, All-Might's serious expression didn't seem to suit his face. **"The entrance exam is not graded through villain points alone! We would be a terrible hero course if we rejected those who save others and do the right thing. Izuku Midoriya; despite your relatively poor villain points, your actions have spurred others and helped them shine. Those in charge of the entrance exam have deemed your work worthy of the secretive rescue points – fifty of them! Together with your villain points, that means you pass! Izuku, it's time for you to join our hero academia!"**

Too lost in his surprise, Izuku barely noticed Gai's smug congratulations or his mother tearfully clinging to him.

* * *

The acceptance rate to Yuuei was intimidatingly low. Save for four who were accepted through recommendations, hopeful entrants had to fight for one of thirty-six positions. Considering that meant only one in every three hundred could attend, it was understandable why many believed it to be a miracle if you got in.

Therefore, when Izuku saw Ibara waiting patiently at the gate, he spared no expense in rushing over to her.

"…I have not heard from you after the exam. I was worried." The vine-haired girl's words brought a stumble to Izuku's step. Izuku hoped his awkward chuckle would reduce the disappointment in her eyes, but it seemed Ibara's frown would not be moved. "I could see the robot that invaded your battle centre and the being who invaded. Feeling that strength, even from so far away… it was like watching a warrior from the heavens, like your power several times over. When I heard you were lost in the middle of that fight, I was terrified. More so when I received no reply after. I could only pray you were healthy."

"Sorry. I… wasn't in the best of states." And Izuku meant that wholeheartedly. Not only did he have to worry about potential invaders from the cosmos, but he also had no clue whether Yuuei had accepted him. With the pressure weighing down upon him, Izuku hadn't exactly been in a talkative mood. If it weren't for his mother and Gai's insistence, Izuku would've sent the entire period before his acceptance quietly freaking out. "I'm completely fine now though. I didn't get hurt too badly during the entrance exam. It's a lot easier to relax knowing that we both managed to get in."

"And if I read our class register correctly, we are both in 1-B as well. The Lord must be looking down on us favourably." Ibara added, her hands coming together in prayer. With her eyes closed as she gave thanks, it meant Ibara missed the sharp wince that Izuku couldn't restrain. The fact that Bakugou, as rough and crude as he was, managed to get into 1-A while Izuku didn't stung a little. It wasn't as if there was anything he could do to change it, however. Izuku's points were generous as they were; demanding more would be reaching unnecessary levels of greed. "Come, let us enter. It would be better to greet our peers within our classroom."

"_This is your chance to make some more friends. Don't screw it up."_ Gai jokingly whispered in Izuku's ear, earning him a scoff. _"Hey, I'm serious. Ibara's a nice friend and all, but you need to socialise more. Solitude isn't very fun for long."_

"_Should you really be telling me that, Mr Lone Traveller?"_

"_I never said all my journeys were fun."_ Needless to say, Izuku had no response to such a sour statement. Fortunately, he didn't need to dwell on his mistake for long. As soon as Ibara pushed open a door that looked to be made for an Ultraman's size, the noise immediately threatened to overwhelm him. Even as early as they were, it appeared that both Izuku and Ibara were some of the last to enter their class.

"You makin' fun of me? Last time I checked, I was one of the highest scores in this class!" the grey-haired boy's roar almost deafened Izuku, not helped by the sound of a steel fist slamming against a palm of the same material. Unlike Izuku however, it seemed the one receiving the brunt of the volume was completely unaffected. Much the opposite – from the smirk on his face, the yell had only provoked him further.

"You're talking villain points, right? Sure, you did slightly better than some of us." The brunette conceded with a shrug. The growl it prompted from the grey-haired boy spoke of how well the gesture had been taken. "That doesn't take into account rescue points, though. If we think about those, you got one of the lowest scores. In the end, I guess you're more average than anything."

"Say that again, I dare ya! I'll show you just how average my fists are!"

"That implies you could hit me in the first place. Someone as thick as you seem to be won't be able to lay a finger on me!"

"They're… they're going to turn this classroom into a battlefield, aren't they?" Izuku muttered, Ibara silently nodding beside him. With the way that the other students were subtly moving their desks toward the front of the room, many had apparently come to the same conclusion. Without a teacher to stop them, who knew how far the two were willing to go.

"What was it, Tetsutetsu? Kosei? Can you please not destroy the classroom for such a petty reason?" Fortunately, a disaster was averted with the intervention of another, the girl's somewhat enlarged hands placed upon her hips. "It's our first day; we barely know each other! Maybe you could actually get to know each other before you start reaching for the other's throat?"

"Heh, sometimes the best way to get to know someone is with our fists." The redhead – Kosei – retorted. "Besides, you saw his quirk, right? He can become steel; I'm pretty sure he can handle a few blows."

"Tch. That's if I don't knock you out in a single blow." Tetsutetsu bit back, only for a massive fist raised warningly to cow his confidence. It didn't matter what the boy could turn his skin into, getting smacked hit by such a huge strike was going to hurt regardless. "Yeah, fine, no fightin'. Shame. We were just about to get to the good part."

"Nice going! I was expecting a bloodbath!" called a girl from behind the safety of an upturned desk. The energy in her words was matched with a bright grin. For one about to witness two of her classmates battle it out, it wasn't exactly something that Izuku could call appropriate. "Looks like this is going to be a fun year! What's the point of a hero class if there isn't some excitement now and then?"

"Can this excitement stay contained to actual training exercises. We may be training to be heroes, but this is still a school…" the first girl bemoaned, her face held in a gradually shrinking palm.

"Well said. We're here to teach potential heroes, not wannabe gangsters willing to scrap over anything." A far more mature voice interrupting quickly had the classroom rearranged. In a matter of seconds, a once terrified and cluttered room looked as if it had never been touched. With a small smirk, the man continued to walk towards the front of the class. "You guys don't realise just how lucky you are, do you? There were a thousand other people who could be sitting in those seats. The only reason you're here is that you have slightly more potential than the others. The moment we think you aren't willing to put the effort in, you're out and someone else gets the chance."

It was a bluff. Izuku realised that immediately. After all, any expulsions from somewhere as prestigious as Yuuei were huge announcements. Being kicked out of Yuuei was to practically destroy any hopes of becoming a hero in the future. Only the worst offenders ever risked being excluded normally. There was but a single teacher who flouted that policy, and it definitely wasn't the Blood Hero Vlad King.

Still, the knowledge did little to diminish the aura the hero had. Even the tiniest of twitches sent a shiver down the students' spine, as if he was ready to eat them in a second. With a quirk that manipulated his blood, stories of their teacher as a vicious monster were plentiful. Considering the numerous successful missions beneath his belt, Vlad King was on a completely different level to them all. It was only Izuku reminding himself that Yuuei wouldn't hire someone willing to harm them that allowed him to continue listening.

"Yuuei's class are divided based upon ability. That naturally means people are going to look down on you lot because you're in 1-B." the declaration brought a solemn air to the room. With heroism being such a common career choice, the competition was huge. To have already been disadvantaged was a harsh reality to accept. It was only a weight fist slamming against the blackboard that had the class perking up again. "I say to hell with that! Every one of you has what it takes to match class 1-A, exceed them! So long as you listen to your instructors and keep up the training, you'll grow better than them in no time. I promise you that as a teacher! To do that though, I'm going to need to know who you are and your quirks. You, start."

"Yosetsu Awase. My quirk allows me to fuse any two objects I touch." The first stated, hesitantly showing the pencil now melded into his forearm. The way the black-haired boy plucked it out as if it was in water was somewhat unsettling, but nothing could match the slime villain Izuku had faced.

"Call me Sen Kaibara. I can rotate my limbs at high speeds. Picture an arm or leg sized drill." Pulling down his sleeve, gasps of amazement could be heard as his arm span at an incredible pace. "I hope we can get along."

"Right then, the name's Togaru Kamakiri. My quirk lets me make blades like these anywhere on my body!" with such pale skin, a bright green mohawk and a pair of blades jutting out of his mouth, Togaru already made for an interesting sight. When he showed an arm now coated in razor-sharp blades, his appearance only became wilder. "If the target is beating class 1-A, this'll be easy."

"Kuroiro. Shihai Kuroiro. Anything dark, I can merge with. Shadows, paint, it doesn't matter." It was a quirk that made sense, considering the inhumanely black skin Shihai bore. When his leg sank into his desk's shadow, there was barely a difference between their shades. "Not much of an offensive quirk, but it's perfect for my fighting style. Why waste energy with a flashy quirk when you can end a fight in a single trap?"

"I'm Itsuka Kendo! You probably saw it before, but I can make my fist any size I want." The orange-haired girl next in line explained, her waving hand growing by the second. "I hope my intervention didn't seem to rough. I didn't want classmates to fight, but something told me words wouldn't have worked without a small threat."

"Yui Kodai. My quirk alters size. Inanimate objects only." the black-haired girl looked around the room nervously, a small bow given as she brought her fingers together. It didn't seem like much at first, but when her desk was suddenly several times bigger, nobody doubted her abilities.

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya! My quirk allows me to fire lasers, b-but I can't really do that inside. I hope we can get along!" god, compared to all of the other introductions, his felt so… weak. It was a miracle nobody else laughed.

"My name is Ibara Shiozaki. The vines on my head are mine to command. Though they appear weak, they have a multitude of abilities." Perhaps it was because the sight of Ibara's vines floating menacingly behind her was too stimulating a sight. Faithful as she was, it was pretty simple to mistake Ibara for a goddess herself.

"Kinoko Komori! Any mushroom you can imagine, my spores can create!" a stark contrast to the shy way she had been holding herself before, Kinoko jumped up eagerly as a burst of spores came from her hand. It took no more than a minute before it had formed a perfectly grown mushroom on the table. "Isn't it beautiful? It's a shame they only last two to three hours!"

"I am Jurota Shishida, but it would pleas me greatly if you all referred to me as Jurota. My quirk grants me the pleasure of transforming into a bestial form. In recompense for a loss of intelligence, my strength exceeds all boundaries." Pushing up his glasses with a grin, the half-furred student looked rather proud of himself. When he saw barely half were listening, that enthusiasm was quickly curbed.

"Um, I'm Nirengeki Shoda. My quirk allows me to hit twice with a single strike. The second strike is stronger than the first." The blue-haired boy hesitantly explained. "I guess it doesn't really sound all that good when I say it like that though…"

"My name is Tsunotori Pony! Ah, Pony Tsunotori – sorry, sorry!" ah, with such a stilted speech and foreign features, there was no way she could be anything but a student from outside the country. "Please look after me! That's what you say, right? My quirk means my horns, shoot!"

"Heh, you heard Itsuka before! The name's Kosei Tsuburaya! As long as I have breath in my lungs, I can make walls and platforms out of it!" and the brunette had no problems doing so. Barely a breath was enough to have an invisible floor carrying Kosei's weight. "Underestimate me at your will!"

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! My quirk lets me turn my body to steel!"

"_Hang on a second. His parents actually named him Tetsutetsu when their surname already was Tetsutetsu? That's ridiculous!"_

"_You have an Ultraman called Ultraman."_

"_That's a title, not his actual name!"_

"Hey! Call me Setsuna! Setsuna Tokage. I can split my body into a whole bunch of pieces and move them as I want!" the green-haired girl suddenly dissecting herself came as a shock, especially when the pieces began floating about with no sign of pain. "As I said, this class looks to be fun! Treat me well!"

"Manga Fukidashi! My quirk can materialise the words I say and their meaning. If I say water, then…" seeing someone with a speech bubble for a head was strange. Seeing him then suddenly make the word 'water' appear made out of the stuff was even weirder. Watching it fall onto the desk and drench the boy… well, that was more amusing than anything else, especially with the exclamation marks that appeared on his head.

"It's Juzo Honezuki. I can soften material and move through it." Leaning against the desk with a lipless mouth exposing his teeth, Juzo cut a terrifying figure. It was hard to keep that impression, however, when he fell through his desk as if it wasn't even there, the wood warping as it allowed juzo's body through. Considering the relieved look on his face at Setsuna's laughter, perhaps that was the intention.

"Er, Kojiro. Kojiro Bondo. My quirk lets me excrete glue from my… face." Out of all their classmates, it was definitely him that appeared the most unnatural, and Kojiro seemed fully aware of that. Entirely yellow, with a hole-filled glue dispenser for a head – it was an appearance only quirks could achieve.

"Reiko Yanagi. I can lift objects with my mind." And she did so. And sat down. Hardly the lengthiest of introductions, but more than suitable. It was the way she held her hands as if she were a ghost that had Izuku most intrigued. So, she was going for the whole supernatural theme. Her pale features helped immensely there.

"Guess that just leaves me. I'm Hiryu Rin, my quirk lets me grow scales as I want, where I want on my body." And how beautiful the scales on the Chinese boy were. With their emerald sheen, they wouldn't have looked out of place on a dragon.

With the introductions complete, Vlad King could only grin as he looked upon his class.

No clues, huh? Still, sounds like we have a good bunch. Let's see how far we can push those quirks."

* * *

**And we cut it here. I feel like Class 1-B has a very interesting combination of quirks, one that could be a ton of fun to play around with. Plus, it means there's plenty of opportunities to explore things beyond the boundaries of canon. Next chapter, we take to the skies in order to test some quirks and we travel even further into the cosmos! The reason? Please look forward to the next chapter to find out!**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	11. Passport to Infinity

**Remember the time where we could go to classes/lectures? With this combination of disease and strikes, I think I've lost a third of the education I was promised. Luckily, I can relive the experience of going to school through this story. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: A Phoenix falls! Take everything he owns!_

_Ren: That's not how phantom thieves work. TAking the most expensive and the most precious? Well, that's a different thing entirely._

_Izuku: Whatever you say. I'm not really well-versed in the world of vigilantism!_

_Ren: We have to be. We don't have any heroes to rely on._

_I + R: Plus Ultra! Break the chains!_

* * *

Yuuei Academy didn't follow convention. They never would've grown into one of the most acclaimed hero academies if they had. The syllabus was completely in the hands of the staff. Depending on their whim, classes could jump between heaven and hell in a second. It spoke to Nezu's faith in his employees, the principle only having minimal influence in the way they operated. It was only recent events that had him intervening in the lesson plans, leading to class 1-B standing in the fields just outside the academy.

"Remember; these sports kits are for temporary use only! You lot need to start thinking about what your hero outfits will be." Vlad King called out, pacing before the line of students. "Class 1-A always gets their costumes designed first, so you have some time to think yours out. They'll be your image for the rest of your career as heroes; try not to embarrass yourselves."

"My hero costume… I never really put much thought into it. There are so many possibilities." Izuku mused as chatter bubbled up around him. Every ounce of his focus had gone into learning and synergising the abilities of all the Ultramen. With countless hours spent perfecting his combat ability, picturing a costume was the least of the boy's worries. Once he transformed into an Ultraman, the clothes Izuku wore didn't even matter. "Something simple. Maybe I could get a field-suit, like one of those military groups you talked about Gai."

"Actually, there's a guy I know who owes me a few favours. if you need something designed, might as well see if I can cash those favours in." the Ultraman suggested. "If you can convince your mother, I can take you over to him once this is all over."

"Someone you know? I don't want to be gone for too long. Something tells me today's going to be pretty taxing." The smirk on Vlad King's face nor his previous words inspired much confidence. If Izuku's intuition was correct, and the boy had little reason to doubt it, the exercises to follow would exceed any training he'd done before. "Besides, usually student costumes are designed by people within the support course. Wouldn't it look rather strange if I decided to get my clothes made elsewhere?"

"Eh, just say that you have a family member who designs stuff for you. It shouldn't make a big difference to them." Gai easily dismissed. It was a fairly reasonable point, which meant Izuku was far from prepared for what Gai would say next. "Shouldn't take too long anyway. The Land of Light isn't that far away from Earth. If we go as soon as your school day ends, then we should be back in time for tomorrow's lessons easily. Probably."

"Oh, fair enough."

…

Land of Light!?" Izuku may have slapped his hand over his mouth, but it was far too late. Beneath the curious eyes of the entire class, Izuku could only wilt. Though there was no doubt Ibara only had good intentions in mind, the pats to Izuku's back weren't exactly helping. "S-sorry, just remembered something very important."

"As I said, it shouldn't take too long to get there. It's only a couple or three million light-years away. A good travel sphere will have us there in no time. I needed to have a chat with Hikari anyway; might as well see if he could get you some tech while I'm at it." Gai's nonchalant tone couldn't be further from his host's reaction. To treat a journey of light-years as if it was a trip to the next town, that was something Izuku could never comprehend. "Are you really saying you want to reject the opportunity to have one of the Land of Light's greatest scientists make you something? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No! Er, I mean… if it really won't take that long, I guess it would be alright." Izuku answered, his blush practically lighting up the area around him. Gai's laughter was so loud, it was a surprise the people surrounding weren't able to hear him. "To have someone like Ultraman Hikari creating gear for me to use… that's a real step up from support course students… Hang on a minute, you said if we go immediately after school, we would be able to make it back for tomorrow. Doesn't that mean it'll take all night? I need to sleep!"

"Don't worry Izuku. We may be fused, but we're still separate minds. As long as we're transformed I can operate just fine while you sleep. It'll feel a bit weird, but you'll get used to it soon enough." Gai reassured. Somehow, it did little to settled Izuku's heart. "Better to be safe than sorry. I don't want you to get saddled with something that's just going to crumble the moment you try and use an Ultraman's power. We'll go as soon as you can get permission."

"That's enough about that now! We're out here for a reason!" Vlad King's declaration soon brought silence to the area, the man's head gesturing behind him. "You see all this equipment? We're gonna put it through its paces. I'm guessing your middle schools didn't let you play around with your quirks – no quirks to be used in public and all that jazz. Thing is, you ain't gonna make it far in the hero business if you have no idea how far your quirks can go. That's why we're going to have our first assessment – right here, right now.

"So, the time of judgement has come immediately. How intriguing." Ibara gently remarked, her vines tensing in anticipation. "Is there a consequence of our demonstration?"

"If you're asking whether this means anything, not really. It's a chance for you to learn your limits and for me to understand what you're capable of. I ain't gonna grade you or anything." Vlad King's answer sent a wave of relief through the students, none more so than Izuku. If there wasn't a penalty for performing less stellar than others, then there wouldn't be too many questions when he held back. With Ibara's hints towards the truth, he didn't need any awkward questions appearing. "A teacher's useless if they don't know their students; everything's useless if a student doesn't know themselves. Exercises like this help make all of our lives easier."

"…He's not telling the full truth. You can see it in his eyes."

"Gai, you can't just accuse the teacher like that." Izuku was quick to respond. Even if he couldn't see the Ultraman's reaction, Izuku could practically feel Gai rolling his eyes. "He hasn't given us any reason to suspect him just yet."

"We have reason to suspect everyone. We were forced to become Orb in front of huge crowds, in a camera filled arena. The staff aren't going to let something like that drop. They're going to be doing their best to try and weasel out whether you're the 'silver giant' they're looking for." Gai countered, Izuku left without words.

What could he say? It was entirely true. Ibara hadn't been in the same arena and had still been able to establish something of a connection between them. Pro heroes with years of experience beneath their belts? The probability of being discovered was far higher than either of them would've liked. It wasn't only his vine-haired friend that Izuku would have to tread lightly around.

"Manga, front and centre! You'll be doing the high jump first!" Izuku was drawn out of his conversation by the teacher's cry, looking to the apparatus with slight apprehension. After all, when one heard high jump, you would expect the type of set-up you'd see in a high school. The kind of bar used in the quirkless Olympic pole vault was far from what the class had been imagining. To have a student attempt something the greatest athletes once used an implement to climb over... such was the standard for a hero. "Use your quirk however you want, I just want to see you getting over that bar!"

"R-right!" watching his classmate stepping forward with a tremble, Izuku couldn't help but feel a wave of pity pass over him. Though his quirk could be powerful in the right situations, it made Manga an open book; the fear on his face couldn't be any more blatant. Thus was the curse of having a speech bubble for a head. "Then I guess we'll go with a **BOING**!"

Excusing the pun, there was something rather comical about watching Manga's word come to life. With a great burst of smoke, the thick letters wobbled as they settled on the ground. The word 'yeah' emblazoned on his face spoke volumes of Manga's pride as said letters sent him soaring skyward. Even though he barely just flew over the bar, the feat was nothing to be laughed at.

"Pretty nice height. So, you can do whatever you want with those words then?" Vlad King muttered, Manga giving a small nod.

"So long as I can recall a specific enough word for it. The only issue is that I can only have a single word active at a time." The boy quickly replied. The gruff scoff from his teacher wasn't exactly the response Manga had been looking for.

"You can only use one word at a time for now. Once we get some training done, we'll see how long that lasts." The ferocity behind Vlad King's grin could overwhelm a man. It was no surprise that exclamation marks painted themselves on Manga's face as he raced back into the group. "Right then, who's next?"

What followed was a day that could only be described as gruelling. If the first task had seemed difficult, then the following assessments were pure hell. The confidence that Izuku approached with was destroyed as soon as the first test was completed. Though firing a Specium Kousen at the ground had managed to provide just enough force to lift Izuku over the pole vault bar, it was useless when faced with countless pull-ups and push-ups. The recoil proved strong enough to propel Izuku partially through the waters of the next assessment, but that was barely a drop when he was required to complete ten laps of the full-sized pool. In another test, so long as Izuku reduced the power, the Specium Kousen could send a baseball a fair distance. The specially crafted shotput that followed? Even Tetsutetsu struggled to throw the damn thing.

It was almost as if the events weren't designed for humans, only the most creative and extravagant uses of their quirks allowing them to barely succeed. The only one who seemed not to struggle was Setsuna, and even she had lost the exuberance she had demonstrated beforehand. The price of her versatility was stamina, stamina that didn't last long with the brutality of Vlad King's requests. How the Pro Hero managed to ignore all of the complaints and groans was a mystery.

"When he said he was going to push us… he wasn't kidding." Izuku mentally muttered as he crossed the finish line. The boy wanted to be proud of his feat, yet after five laps of the track, he simply couldn't find the strength. It wasn't as if using any of the Ultramen's attacks could help with an assessment like this, not if he didn't want to expose more than he was comfortable with. "Does this mean Class 1-A is going through something similar?"

"**RIdiculous!**"

The boisterous cry threatened to shake the earth. Well, shake the earth more than it already was with every bound Jurota took. Warped into a hideous beast, his speed had increased to an unrivalled point. Such a transformation was not without consequences, however. Accidental it may be, the way he barged Sen and Nirengeki out of their neighbouring lanes was a testimony to how wild the boy had become. To the transformed Jurota, their wellbeing was of little concern. The bestial boy was far more concerned with the group of figures in the distance.

"Look at them! They only have to run fifty meters! They have a single long jump!" Jurota quite literally growled, claws digging into the ground beneath. "If they are so much better than us, why are they doing such basic exercises while we endure this torture?"

"What?" with the class' attention drawn to 1-A halfway through their training, it was only natural that the tension in the air thickened. It just so happened that Yosetsu was the first to voice their collective thoughts. "You're kidding me! A minute of side-steps? We had to go for ten with weights!"

"Is this because they're in Class 1-A? They've already proved themselves, so they don't need to work as hard…" Itsuka added, her stance dripping with irritation as she folded her arms. Beside her, though she didn't show her emotions as easily, Yui gave a small hum of agreement. "This almost looks like favouritism."

"And such a heinous sin should not go unaccounted for." Even Ibara had little positive to say, her hair more resembling Medusa's snakes than the vines they were. "Teacher, Is there an explanation for such a difference in treatment?"

"Tch, who said I had to explain myself to you brats?" was the venomous response from Vlad King, the man's intimidation factor increasing exponentially as he stepped forward. "Didn't you hear? We staff of Yuuei get to set our curriculums. We decide what we think is best for our students. That means everything you've been through, that was my idea – which has been given Principle Nezu's authorisation. If you want to challenge the way I teach, then that means you're challenging me. Anyone want to voice a complaint?"

One didn't need to be psychic to tell that many did. Whether it was Kinoko's fidgeting, the foul expression on Shihai's face or Pony's quiet mumbling nearly everyone had something to say about the situation. The first one to voice them, however, would be courting death. Anxious as they were, the class of 1-B were still human. They didn't dare call upon a Pro-Hero's wrath with nought but their limited self-training.

"Look at you all, moping like babies. Let me explain something." The gruff tone of their teacher cut through the oppressive atmosphere, a surprising warmth dispersed within his words. "You think I'm being this domineering for fun? Course not. If I wanted to relieve stress, I would just take up a patrol and see who's unlucky enough to come my way. The real world isn't fun. You're going to have to find ways to use your body and quirks that you've never considered before. Pain, exhaustion? Villains don't give a damn about that. They only care if they can get away and/or kill you. If training like this helps you push through during those moments, then I can say I'm doing my job right. That make sense?"

"Heh, he knows how to control a crowd at least," Gai muttered appreciatively, all the louder in the silence that followed Vlad King's speech. "Can't argue logic like that. You can tell he actually cares."

"How nice of you, considering that you were suspecting him from the start." Izuku couldn't help but comment in return. The chuckle that hollower, however, was rapidly cut off by Gai's sharp tone.

"That doesn't mean he can't have ulterior motives at all. I figured you would know about white lies at this point." The Ultraman couldn't help but sigh, rubbing the back of his head unseen. "They're facts of life. No point denying that. Still, throwing completely untrained kids at such stupidly insane challenges? They're trying to get you to use everything you have."

"Well yeah. Isn't that what he said?" the helpless reply elicited a scoff from Gai. As adaptive as Izuku had become over the years, his innocence was astounding at times.

"As in, they're looking to push people into accidentally using powers they haven't revealed. Looks like they're using this initial assessment to try and flush us out." Gai explained. To his credit, Izuku's face changed little regardless of the shiver that passed through his spine. "I don't think you've given them enough to worry about with the Specium Kousen, seems like a kid in class 1-A has something similar. The moment they force you to use something similar to what we used against the robot, they'll latch on like sharks. Even if he has good intentions, he's still going to be checking for any clues."

"…It's not like the thought didn't come to me." Even within their mental connection, the whisper was barely audible. "Treating a Pro Hero I've never met before as if he's gunning for me though? It doesn't seem right."

"Just focus on getting through these tests. If anything comes up, we'll find a way out of it."

That was easier said than done. With the seed of doubt firmly planted within Izuku's mind, it seemed every subsequent task was more momentous than before. Without tapping into the might of the other Ultramen, it took everything Izuku had. The hours passed at a torturously slow rate. By the time the final bell had rung, there was barely anyone in the class with the strength to complain. Needless to say, tomorrow would be an even worse hell, even if they didn't have to go through the same regime.

Izuku wouldn't have much chance to rest however, not if he wanted to fulfil Gai's suggestion. His mother hadn't been too receptive to the idea of Izuku going out as he was, but a quick reassurance that he would be in a friend's good hands had Inko relenting. That was how Izuku found himself standing on Dagobah Beach, staring up to the stars that beckoned him forth.

"Are you… are you sure this is going to work?" Izuku questioned, only to find his hand moving of its own accord. With the Orb Ring raised, there was little Izuku could do as his other hand reached down to the cards hanging from his waist. "G-Gai! Hey, wait!"

"Wait for what? You're not hesitating because you're scared of transforming, are you?" the spirit shot back. "We've already made sure the area is empty and we can see if anyone comes. Besides, if we transform quickly enough, there'll be no time for anyone to see us."

"It's not that! It's the whole, 'going to a completely different galaxy and back' part!" Izuku screamed in his mind. The chuckles from Gai didn't do much to help. "It would be really bad if I can't turn up to the second day of school!"

"Just leave everything to me. I'll make sure you'll be back in no time at all."

**FUSION UP! SPECIUM ZEPELLION!**

Izuku wouldn't have a chance to reply, for his exhaustion paired with Gai's influence rapidly lured him into the world of slumber.

* * *

**And we cross the cosmos. Please look forward to the next chapter. I'd like to think it will provide some interesting foundation behind everything that's occurring. After all, what is the Ultraman series if not for its legacy?**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	12. An old friend's visit

**This has been the weirdest year of university work. Thanks to all the strikes and then this, I'm honestly surprised I managed to get my work done at all. At least it's finished. Now I just have to get back in the creative mindset; I'm kind of scared my writing is still affected by writing so many essays rather than stories. Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!_

_Izuku: Ah, I'm getting kind of hungry. With everything that's going on, I barely have the chance to eat!_

_Harry: Who cares, you're visiting another planet!_

_Izuku: Ah, but I still need food to live._

_Harry: Well, it beats getting blown up trying to make the food in the first place._

_I + H: Plus Ultra! With a magic touch!_

* * *

No matter how far he travelled, Ultraman Orb could never avoid the relentless chill of the universe. Though the travel spheres made traversing long distances far more comfortable than flying openly through the cosmos, they did little to ward off the frost. Perhaps the heat of the Plasma Spark had spoiled him; no matter what planet or galaxy the Ultraman travelled to, nothing seemed to provide the same comfort that the Land of Light did. Even his home on Planet O-50 lacked the welcoming warmth the artificial sun provided.

Just the thought had Orb eagerly landing within the Ultra Spaceport, gazing upon the emerald landscape with visible relief. After so long an absence, having the opportunity to bask in the light of the Plasma Spark was welcomed with open arms. Fortunately, the Land of Light wasn't exactly known for its number of visitors; barely a minute passed before Orb was stepping through the protective barrier, stretching as he gazed upon the endless activity before him. Had he the time, Orb was more than tempted to simply absorb his surroundings. With a sleeping host in need of protection however, such luxuries would have to wait for another occasion.

"Right then, Space Information Centre first." with a hesitant wave to a passing trio, Orb took to the skies with practised ease. he may not have been a native to the Land of Light, but the number of times his presence had been requested had been more than enough to acquaint Orb with the landscape.

That didn't mean he was at all used to the constant whispers and stares of adoration that followed him, though. For a lone traveller, the level of attention he received was far from comfortable. There was a reason why Orb had denied the Star Marks when they were offered, after all – someone so used to acting alone and out of the spotlight didn't exactly make for the best of role models. The fact that they were offered in the first place, however, had been more than enough to grab the public's attention. Added to the stories of his actions on Earth and several other planets, Orb had soon found himself placed on the same pedestal as some of the greatest Ultras in modern history. The recognition was humbly accepted – the resulting idolisation? Not so much. Orb could only thank the higher powers that he was in a fusion form. Had he been in his original, the crowds would've been no doubt higher. Perhaps there _was _something he could thank the strange circumstances of his host for.

Such thoughts were quickly shaken out of Orb's mind as he approached the towering building of crystal. It wouldn't do to meet acquaintances with a clouded mind. Besides, a trip to the Space Information Centre meant a chance to visit the Ultra Elementary School. If the chance to see so many adorable children at once didn't bring a smile to your face, what would?

"Ah, sorry!" Considering that the Ultraman was nearly bowled over the second he stepped into the Building though, the chances of him having the time seemed slimmer by the second. Orb practically had to dance to move between all the rushing scientists, muttered complaints threatening to rupture his ears. "Alright then… Pretty sure this place wasn't so busy the last time I came here. Would've thought that as the head scientist, you'd have someone to help you with all this stuff, Hikari."

So engrossed in the mass of documents forced upon him, the blue Ultra nearly walked straight past Orb. It was only hearing his name that finally drew Hikari out of his bubble, staring at Orb with equal parts relief and surprise.

"You've returned? With everything that's been going on, I thought you would've been somewhere in the other end of the universe. With our luck so far, it wouldn't be too outlandish." Came the withered response, a passing scientist soon finding himself taking Hikari's burden. His smile couldn't be more strained, but he valued his life far too much to complain to his direct superior. Whether the poor Ultra accepted Hikari's rushed apology, Orb would never know. "I take it you've received the Space Garrison's message then?"

"No? Didn't realise they even sent one. I've got a host that needs a weapon and some armour - a teenager." Orb said, scratching his head as he gazed out of the window. Even for one as secluded as Orb, a message from the Space Garrison wasn't so simply avoided. If he hadn't received their call, then there _had_ to be a reason. With Hikari's unnaturally feverish pace, however, there wasn't even a second to spare pondering it. "Didn't realise how chaotic things would be around here. I guess plan B's gonna be rummaging through the Space Garrison's stock to see if I could steal anything. If they've sent me a message, it's not as if I could avoid it anyway."

"A host? That would explain your appearance." The blue Ultra remarked under his breath before shaking his head. "Don't worry about everything else, leave it to me. If the Space Garrison has any human-sized armaments, they're going to be far from optimised. With everything that going on, you need every advantage you can get. Leave your Orb Ring with me; the Plasma Spark should be enough to maintain your transformation without it."

"…Try not to mess around with it too much. I don't want to have my host suddenly exposed to the Plasma Spark's light." Orb warned, a lingering stare at the transformation device before it passed into Hikari's hands. The level of insistence from the blue Ultra didn't exactly sit well, but there weren't many others Orb would trust to handle the Orb Ring without messing it up. "Something tells me that I'll be at the Space Garrison for a while. No rush."

"Don't worry. It's in safe hands. Now go!"

* * *

Orb could only sigh in relief as he approached the Space Garrison. While it was far from the quietest establishment in the Land of Light, it was nothing compared to the Space Information Centre. Then again, the entire Space Information Centre couldn't boast _half_ of the experience that those who graced the Space Garrison's hall held; even the harshest scenarios failed to shake their hearts. It meant that making his way through the building was far easier, especially with the awe that the receptionists showed as Orb approached. You'd think that being surrounded by so many of his seniors, they'd be a bit more subtle with their thoughts.

Fortunately, the rest of those within the Space Garrison weren't so awestruck. How could they be, when they commanded the same – if not a greater – level of achievement? To be looked upon as a friend rather than an idol, that was something Orb could get behind.

A quick slap to the side of his face prevented Orb from going too far, however. Even if he had fought alongside several prominent members, it was still an official organisation that he was but a special member of. Not only were these Ultramen older than him, but they were also proper members with many more years under their belt; certain levels of respect were required. Such was why Orb carefully knocked before entering the meeting room he was directed towards, nodding his head to each of those present as he stood to attention.

"Zoffy, Xenon, Max – sorry to keep you waiting." He said, moving to the seat at the end of the table upon Zoffy's silent gesture. "Things have been a little crazy on my side. From what I've seen with Hikari, I'm guessing I can say the same with you lot as well."

"Indeed. In fact, when we heard nothing from our message to you, we had believed you were a victim of the situation as well." Zoffy replied, leaning forward with an unreadable expression. That alone had Orb instinctively swallowing. Though no emotion entered his words, the Ultra's accusation was clear. "It matters not, however. The fact you are here is a reassurance. It means we have yet another advantage to use against our enemy."

"I was hoping I could get some clarification first. Whatever you're talking about must be able to intercept your Ultra Signs, because I don't remember hearing anything a message." Orb remarked in return, his eyes flickering to the window beside him. "All I know is that whatever you guys are dealing with, it's probably connected to the Zamu robot and Mechagiras that attacked while I was on Earth."

"So, his influence has made it Earth already? I thought Titas and Joneus said he was acting near Planet U-40?" Max spoke up, only for his seniors to share a single look before shaking their heads.

"All we knew is that he _had_ acted around U-40. Considering the relationship we have with Planet Earth, it's to be expected that he placed his focus there." Xenon mused, a hand reaching to his chin. "If he's looking to steal the powers of various Ultramen, then why not act on the planet that attracts our attention the most?"

"Excuse me? _Stealing_ the power of Ultramen?" Orb couldn't help but interrupt, his grip threatening to shatter the crystal desk before him. "Who in the universe are we dealing with here? Last I heard, there was only me and a couple of kids who could do that kind of thing without permission. Even Ginga needed Taro to personally transfer part of his strength for his transformation!"

"One of the only people who would dare do something so brazen." Came Zoffy's reply. "You said that you didn't receive our message? You should know full well that only an Ultraman can interrupt the Ultra Signs. An Ultraman who just so happens to know the perfect spots to lure unsuspecting Ultras into a trap, with the knowledge necessary to easily subdue them if the lack of responses mean anything. Someone who holds the contempt necessary to do so without remorse. Tell me, does anyone come to mind, Orb?"

Without restriction, there were plenty of people to choose from. After all, with an entire universe and plenty of others full of aliens, there was more than a few species who grew to hold content for the Ultramen's actions. Limited to their people though? Those foolish enough to oppose their fellow Ultramen could be counted on a single hand. Even then, every one had met a less than honourable end because of their actions; it wasn't as if there was much incentive to do so.

"…Are you sure it's not some people messing around with a fake Ultraman or something? It wouldn't be the first time." Orb suggested, scratching his head. Indeed, whether it be robots, genetic clones or imitations born from the darkness, it seemed as if near every Ultra sent to Earth had met some sort of fake copy. It was certainly a much easier to handle scenario than the fears that lurked in the back of Orb's mind. "It would explain why they would be trying to steal the power of Ultramen. Trying to make a perfect copy or something."

"That was my first assumption as well, which was why I requested permission to observe several civilisations we've recorded as having the ability to make a fake Ultraman." Max's interruption brought a sense of dread to Orb's heart. Why was it never so easy? Why couldn't the truth ever be the simpler scenario? "That's the reason why I'm part of this meeting in the first place. Everything I saw suggested that none of the civilisations with the ability had produced or was in the process of producing a fake Ultraman. What we're dealing with is the real deal."

"But that should be impossible. If anyone just disappeared from their day jobs and began working against us, the Space Garrison would know immediately!" Orb couldn't help but object. "There's no other way! It just _can't_ be anyone who isn't from the Garrison, they wouldn't have the know-how necessary to do this kind of thing! It's not as if it could be an Ultra from any other planet either, the way we're chosen means we wouldn't have our powers if we wanted to do something like this!"

"Orb, you're assuming that someone has recently decided to turn traitorous against us." Zoffy's depreciative chuckle did little to assuage the growing despair Max had cultivated, Orb finding his lips drier than ever before. When one of the strongest Ultramen in the Space Garrison sounded so solemn regarding their foe, it was rather difficult to stop yourself from feeling similarly, after all. "No, we're dealing with someone who has been a nuisance to our work for quite a while now. I've seen it in your eyes, you knew just who we've been talking about from the very beginning. There's no point in denying it anymore."

"How though? Even Belial fell with less effort against him, we've had a fusion of eleven at their strongest beat him down! There's no way he could've possibly survived that!" It simply wasn't possible; a violation of all that seemed natural. He'd have to be a monster on a completely different scale to survive the amount of damage so many had inflicted upon him.

"Our best guess is his survival is the very reason why he's stealing the powers in the first place. A parasite who lives only by draining the lives of his fellow Ultramen. It is an unfathomable concept at first, but there is little else that would explain his continued perseverance." Xenon muttered in response. "And if he knows that you've been to earth and has already met you in conflict, then you're no doubt the next of his targets."

"If that's so, then our path forward is clear. We know our enemy is on Earth and we have reason to believe that you will be targeted, Orb. Therefore, we must ask of you what we were already going to request." There was a reason why Zoffy was the commander of the Space Garrison. The act of standing alone commanded an incredible presence, his tone demanding no less than your full attention. In hindsight, Orb might not have been able to deny him had he wished to do so. "Our foe is not an easy one. He has evaded death numerous times while inflicting great damage on our kin. We do not know what strength he holds currently, but he commands the ability to call upon monsters and most likely those stolen Ultramen's powers as well. Even so, we must not be dissuaded. Those who act in the darkness must be brought to justice."

"Gai Kurenai: Ultraman Orb. Will you assist us?"

* * *

"Handy little things, these." The girl mused aloud, twisting and turning the silver capsule between delicate fingers. Living in the ruins of an abandoned building, there was woefully little else to do to pass the time. Even so, the smile that appeared upon the girl's face was unrivalled as she flicked the switch on the side of the capsule. "I suppose Belial wouldn't have been able to do half the things he did if he didn't have _some_ level of intelligence. Stealing these was one of his best ideas yet. And if he was just going to leave them lying around after his death…"

The golden light revealed at the tip of the capsule danced upon an invisible breeze, slowly drifting until it flew into the girl's lips. Eagerly devouring every last particle, the girl didn't stop until the image upon the front of the capsule faded, a frown oozing with dissatisfaction appearing soon after.

"Are you kidding me? And after all that work dealing with the Ultra force, this is all the energy one of them has?" she couldn't help but groan, short arms mercilessly beating upon a tattered mattress. "Come on! I know there's three of them, but surely they should be better than that! Is that why they have a team? Because they're _useless_ on their own?"

"Must you continue this charade even in private?" a synthetic voice groaned, a pout appearing on the girl's lips as she turned to the corner of the room. Anyone else would've been intimidated by the hulking suit of jet-black armour stood menacingly there, yet all the girl could muster was an irritated sigh.

"Not necessarily. But there is something rather amusing in watching your irritation." The girl retorted, leaping from her resting place to tap the armour's helmet with childish glee. Though its face was cast in metal, the armour didn't need to change its face for the girl to sense the wave of annoyance passing through it. "After all, I spent all that time and energy rebuilding you from scrap. What point is there in a toy if you don't play with it now and then?"

"I am _no toy_." The armour hissed, fingers twitching around the intricate trident held within. Even so, its body refused to move, unable to do anything more than glare with wine-red eyes. Watching it struggle so, the girl could only giggle with open maliciousness - a cruel cycle that the child was more than happy to continue.

"No, you're not. You're my _servant_." The girl said, her grin threatening to split her face. "Your original master is long since dead, his attempt to take over the universe nothing more than a faded memory. If it weren't for the powers I imbued into you, you would be debris still drifting in the corner of the universe. _I_ brought you back, _I_ repaired you, so _you_ will repay my consideration when the time comes. Ponder that, while I prepare for the next step."

With the girl's disappearance through the door, stifling silence pervaded. No matter how much it rattled, whatever forces there were trapping the armour refused to budge. Had it been a weaker being, then the armour would surely be screaming in anger at the seemingly hopeless situation.

It was no weakling, however. His creator had made sure of that. Instead, he merely stood solemnly, the day of retribution growing ever closer.

* * *

**And that's it for now. If you'll excuse me, I need to sleep. A lot. Nothing better to refresh the mind than taking a break after all, right? Well, at least until the evening comes and it's back to work. Oh well.**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	13. A gift from the sky

**Welcome back, folks! This one is a little bit more exposition-y that action-oriented. I want to make sure I have everything I need to make the next part just that little bit more exciting. Regardless, we're still going to go full throttle! Anyway, let's go!**

_Super hero time!  
_

_Izuku: A tournament? My, how spicy!_

_Harry: ...I'm going to pretend you didn't say that._

_Izuku: I-I never said I was good at jokes._

_Harry: Yeah, I can tell!_

_I + H: Plus Ultra! With a magic touch!_

* * *

Alien worlds and foreign dimensions burst into Izuku's dreams.

That alone couldn't be considered uncommon, not with the many tales Gai had recounted over the years. If his mind wasn't filled with the latest exploits of whatever hero caught his eye, Izuku would surely be dreaming of the fierce battles between creatures beyond comprehension and giants of light. No, such dreams were a regular occurrence for the green-haired boy.

The intensity, however? _That_ was a novel experience.

The dust and ash that filled the air as the strongest saucer creature attempted to rampage threatened to choke Izuku. As he gazed upon the Lord of Darkness colliding with a burning Ultra, it took all of Izuku's might to remain standing in the face of the violent powers flowing off both. When lances of light and dark met in a climactic duel between a single being split, Izuku was one step away from being blinded. If you were to ask him, telling the difference between those dreams and reality would be impossible.

Perhaps the most amazing part of it all for Izuku, though, was that he was able to recognise this _in the middle_ of said bombastic battles.

"They call this… lucid dreaming, right?" Izuku asked to no one. Even if the massive aliens clashing above could hear him, they were far too occupied with more important matters to care. "Why now though? What's so special about this time?"

Before there was even time to finish his thoughts, the world around him morphed with unsettling speed. The craterous terrain that firmed the moon's surface disappeared in an instant, replaced by far too familiar urban scenery. Izuku was forced to cover his eyes as the darkness of the cosmos was replaced by burning light, nearly thrown over the edge of a building forming beneath his feet. Rapidly elevated to such a height, the boy was given a perfect view of a tainted Ultra staring down the son of his best friend, laughing in the face of four friends' powers combined.

"I thought you were meant to be able to control lucid dreams…" Izuku could only mutter, drowned out by the sound of a body forcibly exploding. No matter how hard he tried, the land of candy envisioned within Izuku's mind refused to materialise. That wasn't to say he was _entirely_ disappointed; had his bizarre realm appeared, Izuku knew full well how badly he would freak out. "Is this because it's my first time? No, something doesn't feel right… all these aliens, the way they speak, they fight – my mind shouldn't be able to process this much."

As incredible as the human brain was, there was only so much it was capable of. Creating faces one had never seen before was beyond its abilities. No matter how many stories Gai may have told, the only chance Izuku had to actually_ see_ the monsters had been that unfortunate attack upon the exam. For him to so vividly dream of these creatures, each with their unique combat style and fleshed-out backstories, it shouldn't have been possible. Combined with the fact that Izuku had woefully little control of what should be his own dreams, Izuku's confusion was inevitable.

The light that appeared behind him did little to solve Izuku's conundrum. Turning around, Izuku was too slow in shielding his eyes, hissing at the pain. All that could be made out in that split second was a vaguely card-shaped source, yet the light had been too strong to make out its face.

"What the-?" and from the way that the light grew, it didn't seem as if it was going to abate any time soon. Much the opposite: before Izuku knew it, the entire world had been engulfed by its brightness, the boy thrown onto his back. It was fortunate that there was no sign of the city that had been present; landing on a flat surface was far more preferable to debris ridden streets of before. "Tch, my back… wait, I can see?"

Not that there was much to see anyway. Once Izuku managed to muster the courage to open his eyes, only an infinite wide void greeted him. Not even the source of the light was anywhere to be seen. It took Izuku looking up for him to finally find another existence, though the swirls of crackling energy gathering like a swarm above made sure that revelation wasn't as pleasant as it could've been.

Luckily for Izuku though, the way he threw his hands in front of his face was ultimately unnecessary. It would take several seconds before Izuku realised that no, he wasn't being attacked; it would take several more before he could just make out the silhouette gradually being formed within the particles. By the time the transformation was complete however, a wave of indescribable fatigue meant that Izuku could no longer keep his eyes open. All that Izuku saw was but a glimpse of a single feature-

"Red eyes…"

* * *

"_Hey, wake up kid. You'd think after making me rush last night, you'd try not to oversleep."_

Brought into the waking world by Gai's taunting words, it took several moments before Iuzku could muster the strength to speak. Rubbing bleary eyes revealed the far more familiar landscape of his bedroom, the sight bringing a tone of relief to Izuku's voice.

"Great… the first time I lucid dream and I can't remember the most important parts." The boy moaned, grabbing his forehead. Despite the rest he managed to get thanks to Gai's little trip, the slightest pounding sensation persisted in the back of his mind. "How could everything be so clear except the card and the man at the end?"

"_You had a lucid dream? What was it about?" _Gai spoke as Izuku gradually dragged himself out of bed. As much as the green-haired boy didn't want to, the clock was getting dangerously close to seven. Izuku had already lost time that would've been spent training – no reason to lose any more if he didn't have to.

"A whole bunch of fights, but they seemed different from the usual. I don't know if its because I was aware or not, but everything felt way too _real_." Izuku said. "It was all so vivid. Not like a dream, but a memory. You've told me bits and pieces about Ultramen like Ginga and Mebius, but those dreams made it seem like I had been there personally. Then – I think – a card made everything disappear and the Ultra it came from approached. I just can't remember _that_ part save for their red eyes."

"…_Forget it for now. It's probably not important."_ Sleepy as he was, Izuku wasn't ignorant. The sharp contrast in Gai's voice couldn't have been clearer. Still, the boy's mind recovering from sleep meant the energy to question failed to come. _"More importantly, check your cards. There should be a couple of additions you might find useful."_

"Cards?" now _that_ had Izuku sober in a second, already by his desk before you could think of blinking. As eager hands pulled the Ultra Card Holder open, it didn't take long before Izuku was gazing upon the foreign pair. "You mean you managed to get me stuff from the Land of Light? Even though I'm just a host for your powers?"

"_Well, Hikari was oddly insistent upon it. Ultramen haven't visited Earth for a long time; back when most of my seniors took on hosts, the only real issue was facing the giant monsters._" Explained Gai as Izuku greeted his mother. Perhaps in any other situation, the pensive look upon her child's face so early in the day might have concerned her. After witnessing it so many times though, Inko had rapidly become accustomed to the expression._ "With the advent of quirks though, things on the ground have become a whole lot more dangerous. The Space Garrison wouldn't be able to call themselves a proper guardian force if they weren't able to adapt to the evolution of other species. Try and get to your school early; you'll need a quiet place to materialise the weapons. I would've brought them back physically, but you were still fast asleep. It was enough of a hassle getting you into bed and convincing your mother that you were awake and totally not being controlled by me. If you'd come back wearing a strange outfit and wielding a weird weapon, you probably would still be getting yelled at."_

"_Should be simple enough. How did you manage to control me while I was asleep though?" _Izuku replied, switching to mental conversation with the ease of breathing. Considering the weary sigh that escaped Gai however, Izuku wasn't exactly certain he wanted to hear the answer.

"_Let's just say it took a lot of forced body movements. With all I had to do, I'm probably the reason why you were dreaming so strangely."_ The Ultra muttered. _"Now get your breakfast down you. You'll need to set off soon if you want to get your gear sorted before lessons!"_

"_R-right…"_

Thankfully, thoughts of his new gear meant any further questions were quelled. All the better for Gai to mull over the information plaguing his mind.

There weren't many Ultramen who bore red eyes. Even among those who had been tainted by darkness, it wasn't a common feature. For Izuku to have seen a red-eyed Ultra in his dreams, there could only be two options. If it was the first, then Gai had to wonder why he would choose to appear before a human after isolating for so long. His appearances among his fellow Ultramen were limited, only the worst of situations requiring his intervention. To randomly appear in a human's dream didn't speak well about Izuku's future. As for the other… Gai shuddered at the thought of him having the power to do so. He had already become an irritating cockroach to kill; knowing that he was gaining _more_ powers brought a chill to the Ultra's spine. Then again, with what Xenon and Zoffy had reported, it wasn't entirely outside the realms of possibility.

There was only so much Gai could do for now though. With nothing but theories to work with, acting hastily would lead to ruin. Better to approach a true lead cautiously then act recklessly for a false one. If the dreams persisted, then there would be adequate evidence to move; as it was, there was nothing concrete to say it wasn't simply a freak coincidence. It wasn't enough to entirely settle Gai's mind, but it gave him the smallest sliver of confidence. Gai would just have to place his faith in his seniors, that they'd find a way to put the whole mess behind them.

* * *

There weren't many places one could find privacy in at Yuuei Academy. Such was the curse of being the greatest hero academy in Japan; the number of villains who sought to infiltrate their campus was immeasurable. What need was there for student privacy when it meant their continued safety? It wasn't as if they were doing anything secretive, after all – Yuuei was still a school in the end. Despite this, the security cameras weren't as omniscient as they would have you believe. The budget was not infinite; unless the staff wanted to seriously reform their entire financial allocations, certain concessions would have to be made.

That was why Izuku showed no hesitation the moment that he stepped into the storage shed, not a single camera in sight. With a bunch for rusting sports equipment and broken furniture, the shed might as well have had a physical barrier preventing people from entering. Perfect for someone about to do something human technology had yet to match.

"So, I just have to scan these cards, right?" Izuku muttered as he pulled the two items from their holder. "Well, here goes nothing."

_**KAKUSEI! SLUGGER KOURIN!**_

In a burst of rainbow light, a golden ring emerged with Orb's emblem in the centre, Izuku reaching out grasp a handle of silver. That it could be a weapon seemed impossible to the boy, until several blades shot out from within the moment that Izuku brought the Slugger Kourin close to his face. A second later and he might not have survived; the sharp yelp Izuku let out as he dropped the weapon was inevitable.

"_The Slugger Kourin, based on a weapon Rosso and Blue created when they fused. If you scan a pair of cards on the symbol in the centre, you'll be able to use combined techniques."_ Gai helpfully explained. The provided information was perfectly welcomed by Izuku. The clear amusement in the Ultra's voice? Well, not so much._ "Maybe the armour was more necessary than I expected."_

"You could've warned me…" came the grumbled response before Izuku prepared the second card.

_**KAKUSEI! ULTRA HOST SUIT!**_

Fortunately, Izuku's fortitude was a little more tempered the second time around. When the summoned light began to wrap around him, Izuku was proud to say he didn't freak out in the slightest. Regardless, there was still a distinct difference between becoming Ultraman Orb and having a suit materialise around Izuku's body. The shivers crawling across Izuku's skin wouldn't fade until the final particles dissipated to leave nothing but cool metal and fabric. That didn't diminish the boy's intrigue though; dragging forth a broken mirror, Izuku gazed at his reflection with unbridled curiosity.

"_As for the suit, you should recognise it. It's based on the armour worn by Shinjiro Hayata. The original idea was for it to be based off my Origin form like a whole bunch of other Ultraman suits, but I figured keeping people from making the connection was already difficult enough."_

"This is cool and all, but… why is it green?" that wasn't to knock the emerald colouration at all. If Izuku had to choose one colour to wear for the rest of his life, he could certainly do far worst. Considering how the tribes of the Land of Light functioned however, it wasn' exactly a conventional choice. "I thought it was either silver, red or blue."

"_You said you wanted it to be your hero costume, right? Then it's not meant to be an accurate representation of an Ultraman."_ Gai retorted, no small hint of pride entering his voice. _"This suit represents who you are and how you fight. You may call upon aspects of our strength, but you're still Izuku Midoriya. Consider this a reminder that for all you borrow from the Ultramen, your strength is still what drives you forward. Wear this suit with pride; it's the only one of its kind on this planet."_

It certainly felt like it. Once the initial strange sensation faded, Izuku could tell no difference between the armour and his own body. No matter how erratically Izuku moved, the armour moved with flawless grace, the weight of the metal forming it near undetectable. If it weren't for the helmet, Izuku might've been fooled into thinking he wasn't wearing armour at all. When his punching the wall left no pain in his hand however, Izuku couldn't ignore the excitement welling in his chest.

"_You'll be able to return them to their card forms, but it's probably best if you take them in physically for the time being. If you want to register these with the school, they'll probably want to check them." _Echoed Gai's warning in Izuku's head. _"Luckily, Hikari was pretty certain that the Ultra Fusion Card scanner in the Slugger Kourin wouldn't be detected and the suit should feel like regular armour to anyone else. It's only your connection to me that allows you to utilise their full strength."_

"Heh, so it really is your power that lets me fight like this? What happened to all that talk about moving forward with my own strength?" Izuku teasingly retorted as he slipped out the armour, a far simpler task than he had been expecting. Considering the strange way in which he had equipped it, it wasn't entirely unreasonable to expect the same show when Izuku removed the suit. When a seam unravelled and practically spat Izuku out before resealing itself, Izuku's blank confusion couldn't be seen until the back of his helmet opened so the front could fall off his face. "…Can't you tell me about things like this before I experience them?"

"_Hey, didn't expect that to happen either. I've never experienced this sort of thing before. I guess this is what happens when you have a species where the closest things to clothes are capes try and make a suit for humans."_

Fortunately for Izuku, the automatic removal was optional; though it may have taken several tries, he soon got the hang of opening the suit in a more normal manner. Sure, it may have opened by Izuku dragging his finger down rather than a proper zipper, but at least that could be explained in human technology more easily than the suit somehow ejecting its user. The helmet's functions couldn't be changed, but that didn't seem to bother Izuku as much. Perhaps it was how cool the boy felt when he put the front to his face and felt the helmet secure itself, not that he would ever admit such a thing.

With his newly acquired gear in hand, Izuku tried his best to leave the shed inconspicuously. Now that he had sorted out the more difficult to explain parts of the process, the only suspicions people would hold was why Izuku would be in such a hidden, broken area. With the school bell soon to ring though, people were too consumed with getting to their classes on time to care about the boy running from the fields. Save for the odd second glance, Izuku reached Class 1-B without issue.

"Sheesh, cutting it a little close aren't ya?" Tokage greeted, drowning out Ibara and Yui's more tame welcomes. "We're gonna – hey, what's all that meant to be?"

"A friend of mine managed to get me some gear ready. I was planning on getting approved for usage."

"Good timing. You might have the chance to use it right away." The huge hand landing upon his shoulder quickly made Izuku jump, while the booming laughter that followed made him blush. "Don't get too comfortable in your seats! Class is going to be held elsewhere!"

* * *

**And we'll end it here for now! Barely a couple of lessons in and it's already time for a field trip? A place where disaster strikes regularly, where heroes must face indomitable environments, and Izuku must put his newly found equipment to good use! Please, look forward to the next chapter!**

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	14. The world is waiting for me

The world is an incredibly troublesome existence. Whether it be by the hands of man or nature, there were numerous occasions where idyllic scenes were torn apart by disaster. Towns ruined by flame or flood, villages shattered by earthquakes, kingdoms starved by endless snow – civilisations could easily be brought to their knees when these tempestuous events occurred. Even in the age of heroes, being faced with such environments could result in ruin without proper handling.

Despite this, young heroes-in-training received woefully little preparation for dealing with these disasters. With many choosing to focus on combat skills and strategy, there simply wasn't the time nor the resources to do so. Uncommon as they were, many of their students wouldn't face one for the majority of their careers; what was the point? Even Yuuei had fallen prey to the mindset and if they didn't care, what reason had any other hero academies? It wasn't until one particular teacher met the lack of training by forging their own Unforeseen Simulation Joint that the idea of educating students in how to handle disasters was considered of importance.

"_Well, I can't say I can relate. O-50 is an incredibly mountainous planet. You'd be hard-pressed to find a community that wasn't built on or close to one." _Gai remarked as the world sped passed them, Tetsutetsu serving as a wonderful wall protecting Izuku from the antics of Kosei and Setsuna. With their teacher so hastily piling them into the waiting buses, there hadn't been much time to plan out who sat next to who. Regardless, Izuku could hardly complain. Thanks to Tetsutetsu drawing all the attention every time he opened his mouth, nobody cared to notice Izuku mentally chatting with Gai. _"If we didn't teach people how to deal with those sorts of incidents, we'd probably have half the settlements that we do now. That's not even considering places like the Land of Light."_

"_Ah yes, I guess it's a little different for giants…"_ Izuku replied with an awkward chuckle. What humans would consider catastrophic was barely a spillage in their eyes. Devastating boulders could be destroyed with a flick of their fingers, tempered bodies rending sweltering heats ignorable. If the Ultramen were faced with something they would class as a natural disaster, planets like Earth probably wouldn't survive. _"Actually, I'm pretty sure Ultramen could be just as bad at times. Didn't you say Ultraman Mebius practically left a city in ruins during his first fight?"_

"_Well, we… we don't talk about that."_ Came the spluttered reply. _"Hey, look! Isn't that the building you're meant to be going to! That USJ or something!"_

It took less than a second before Izuku was plastered to the window, Gai's tiny sigh of relief ignored as the majesty of the Unforeseen Simulations Joint came into view. With a massive dome piercing the sky, it may have very well dwarfed Yuuei itself. Considering the eclectic combination of environments contained within, it was a necessity. Even so, Izuku couldn't hold back the surprise and excitement in his gasp, emotions mirrored by his peers as they also took notice.

"Usually we'd wait to get you in this place, make sure you have enough skill to handle a normal situation before throwing you in at the deep end. With what happened during your entrance exams though, the Yuuei staff decided it was better to teach you about large scale issues sooner rather than later. You aren't going to be saving anyone if you're crushed under a building after all." Vlad King spoke up, the rowdiness within the bus dying immediately. "That means I want to see you lot giving Thirteen your full attention! Heroes far greater than you have been injured in the USJ through carelessness! This isn't a playground and it isn't someplace where you can mess around with your quirks. Anyone who doesn't treat this as seriously as the real thing will find their asses kicked out sooner than you can blink! That said… Welcome to one of the wildest places Yuuei owns."

If the exterior had piqued their interest, then the students practically exploded the moment that they entered. Imagining the odd combination of environments was one thing, but to personally witness the chaotic combination of flame, frost and fissure was an entirely different thrill. The closest comparison one could draw was a theme park with its enticing combination of themes, yet to call them equal was woefully inadequate. One glance was all Izuku needed to see the anticipation bubbling within his classmates, several already ready to charge in with reckless abandon.

"The expenses require do construct a facility like this… I shudder to imagine it." Turning at Ibara's comment, Izuku could only nod. When you had to add in maintenance cost, the money Yuuei invested had to have been astronomical. "I suppose we're blessed to have access to this. The reasoning behind it, however, is less than reassuring."

"It beats having to stand around not being able to do anything though." The green-haired boy replied, hefting a hastily provided bag over his shoulder. Thanks to how rapidly Vlad King had ushered them onto the buses, there hadn't been time to get changed. Not that Izuku was complaining. Wearing his hero costume was one thing, but being the only one wearing it while stuck on a bus full of people who would constantly comment? It wasn't a particularly nice-sounding scenario. "Even if we can't deal with a giant villain by ourselves, we should at least be able to help people if they get stuck under rubble or trapped in a fire. That feeling of being helpless in front of that villain, nobody should have to feel that."

"_Nice acting Kid. A plus for the motivation speech."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Gai. I was terrified when that robot showed up. If it wasn't for your presence, I would've been useless."_ Izuku mentally muttered, his fist tightening around the bag's strap. _"That fear though, it's a motivator. It's a reminder that we as heroes shouldn't let anyone else feel the same. The moment we don't feel it is when we stop being human and become an alien to ourselves. That's all well and good when you're here and we can handle these situations, but I can't rely on you forever. No matter how much I want to…"_

"So this is class 1-B? Welcome, I've been waiting for you." Gai's response was cut off by a distorted voice, Izuku immediately perking up alongside his peers. Though every hero was distinctive in their own right, there was no way a voice like that could be mistaken for any other. After all, the specially tailored spacesuit required to produce it belonged to one person only. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Thirteen, the one people call the Space Hero. The Unforeseen Simulations Joint you see before you is the fruit of my labour. A training ground where several accidents and disasters can be safely recreated; this is the kind of facility you won't find anywhere else. Here you will take your quirks - powers that may very well kill with one wrong step - and turn them into tools that can truly save human lives."

A chill passed over class 1-B as Thirteen uttered those words. For those wishing to become heroes, being reminded of their lethality was one step away from being taboo. Regardless of how true the fact was, anyone would flinch at being told of their capacity for murder. Villains were different, right? Heroes couldn't kill, their quirks were good… right? That was what they had been told their whole lives.

"There was a man named Michel Foucault who said that 'there are moments in life where the question of knowing whether one might think otherwise than one thinks and perceive otherwise than one sees is indispensable if one is to continue to observe or reflect.'" Thirteen continued, whatever reaction the hero held to her students' hesitation obscured by her void-filled helmet. "I understand that's a little wordy, but what it means is that without acknowledging every possibility, we become blind to them. Yes, your quirks allow you to achieve incredible things, but they could very well spill blood with a single breath. Blades that can cut flesh with ease, hands that could crush people to a paste, beams that could eviscerate innocents; if you became villains, you could easily murder swathes before a hero could stop you. In fact, deaths by heroes who accidentally use lethal tactics aren't a small number. By acknowledging that however, you're now in a position to actively avoid it. In realising the true extent of your abilities, you will understand your limits and better find ways to ensure even the most destructive quirks are utilised in safe and beneficial ways. It's my job to _help_ you develop that awareness, and this facility's job to _force_ you to."

For a helmet that showed no face, the sadistic excitement emanating from Thirteen was horrifying.

"Shall we begin then?"

* * *

"…How do I look?" admittedly, the entrance to an encapsulated burning cityscape wasn't the best of catwalks. From the noises of interest that those gathered made, however, it clearly wasn't an issue. Whatever embarrassment Izuku had on being the only one wearing a hero costume was dwarfed by that of being the subject of so many intrigued looks. The sole saving grace was that the class had been split between the various zones. That meant only four people were poring over Izuku's form – a minor relief, but a relief nonetheless.

"Wow dude, you look like a robot or something! This thing's crazy!" Manga enthusiastically replied, tapping at the metal with the back of his hand. "Where did you get something like this made? All the good people are usually swallowed by huge companies. Something of this quality should've cost a fortune!"

"The construction is certainly beyond my imagination. I fear my own costume concepts pale in comparison." Reiko continued, inspecting Izuku with such an airy elegance to her movements that she could've been mistaken for a ghost. With the way ashen hair obscured her face and her hands were posed in a unique manner, Reiko was practically halfway there. "Will it not hinder your physicality? Bearing the weight surely must provide a burden?"

"A friend of a friend made it. He's worked with some amazing stuff, I never thought I'd be able to use his creations. It feels more like a second skin than proper armour." Izuku answered as he flexed his fingers, unable to keep himself from nervously glancing towards the gate before them. The durability of the armour was undoubted. Whether it would be able to withstand the incredible temperatures contained within was another thing entirely. "Not exactly the nicest of environments to try it out in, but I had to eventually. It's not as if I'm going to have the chance to get changed if something like this breaks out."

"Nice thinking. I hope that's something you all can take into account when you have your costumes designed." Thirteen's voice piped up. "People always tend to go with the flashy over the practical. Considering how important marketing can be to a hero, it's understandable, but it doesn't make it any less foolish. That's something for you to think about later though. Right now, I think it's time to introduce your first activity."

"My apologies Teacher, but wouldn't it be prudent to await Vlad King's presence? He has seen off every other group." Ibara interrupted without hesitation, eyes narrowed as she bowed her head. Glancing around the USJ, Izuku couldn't hold back his blinks of surprise. For a man of Vlad King's size and presence, his ability to slip away unnoticed was apparently far greater than they gave credit for. With how effortlessly he subconsciously commanded attention, it should've been obvious when he disappeared. Then again, perhaps Izuku's momentary costume change had been distracting enough. "He never mentioned any plans of leaving and it is unlikely he would purposefully choose to exclude us."

"Why, isn't it obvious?" came the far too amused retort from the Space Hero. "Vlad King's currently burning to death, buried beneath the rubble inside."

Any signs of levity died in less than a breath. Whether it was Thirteen's claim or the annoyed yell from within that somehow managed to reach their ears, it wasn't quite clear. Regardless, what had once been a jovial atmosphere soon fell into chaos. If it weren't for Thirteen's bulky form preventing them from moving, the gathered quartet may very well have charged forth without thinking.

"Acting rashly will get you nowhere. The fire zone is currently set to a fire in the rear of the building, meaning Vlad King's safe for now. Whether he remains that way depends on how you choose to move." Thirteen warned. "Your first task is to ensure the safe extraction of your teacher. So long as he's within this area, he will not be able to assist with his quirk. Consider him a civilian. Analyse the situation, formulate a plan and execute it before the danger grows too large. If my calculations are correct, that should give you around ten minutes. In a real fire situation, you wouldn't even have _that_ long."

"_Ten m-minutes_? How are we meant to scout and form a plan in that kind of time?" Manga burst out, a slight tremble to his body as a massive exclamation mark plastered upon his face. It was only Ibara's hand upon his shoulder that prevented the boy from deteriorating further, the vine-haired girl looking to the doors with a solemn expression.

"We don't have time to waste fretting. We're fortunate that each of our quirks will be beneficial inside. We will not have to adapt to an extent." Ibara stated, a finger absently twirling away at a vine. She shuddered to think about what someone like Shihai would do when the time came; the light produced by fire didn't particularly endear itself to someone who worked best in the darkness. "So long as my hair remains away from the direct flames, they should remain fully functional. I should be able to remove any obstructions that block our path."

"I-I-my quirk is probably best for support. I can fill in broken floor, block stuff from falling… things like that." Manga eventually added, fingers poking together while his face took on an ellipsis. "I'm not the strongest, so I'm probably not best for helping someone like Vlad King out."

"I suppose that is where my quirk comes into play. Though my limit has proven to be an average human's weight, my levitational ability should allow the transportation of our teacher to become markedly easier." As if Reiko's claim was not enough, a quick tap had her body floating just above the ground. "Regardless of whether I'm capable of carrying Vlad King's sizeable frame, two of us working together should provide the necessary power."

"I guess that's where I come in. Leave the fire and the heavy lifting to me. If Vlad King's going to be lightening, I should be able to handle it." Izuku quickly interjected, resulting in a question mark upon Manga. It wasn't entirely unfounded in hindsight. With a quirk that supposedly produced beams, its utility when it came to fire wasn't the most apparent. "Don't worry. I've been learning how to augment my quirk, and apparently, my gear should be able to help it out further. I'll definitely be able to put out the fire!"

"Looks like you've got a plan then!" Thirteen said with a cheer to her tone, hands clapping together. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there before you teacher burns to death!"

They needed no more encouragement, the four dashing into the burning area at full speed. Instinctively, Izuku's hands came up to his face, a feeble attempt to block the incoming wave of heat. When it didn't seem to come, however, Izuku could only give a sigh of relief as he looked to his armour. It was just a shame the same couldn't be said for his partners, faces already red… or at least, Reiko and Ibara's were. Honestly, Izuku would've been more frightened than concerned if Manga's had become a similar hue. With a single move, however, that would soon be changed as they were met by a hideously charred wall, flames still licking away at it.

"_Well then Gai, let's see if this works." _Izuku mentally murmured the blades of the slugger kourin ejecting at just a single touch. The other hand reached down, two cards slipping into fingers that brought them just before the weapon. _"Agul-san, Blu-san, I need to borrow the power of your raging tides!"_

_**ULTRAMAN AGUL!**_

_**ULTRAMAN BLU!**_

_**LIQUID AQUA!**_

"Izuku?" but Manga's voice would be drowned out by the sound of gathering energy, the slugger kourin taking on an azure hue as Izuku threw his arm back. With the burning wall in front of them, the other didn't have any other choice but to throw themselves to the side, leaving Izuku with the perfect sightline for his move.

"Aquid Healing!" despite the furious swing Izuku gave, the resulting wave of energy held no agency. Sweeping across the room, any fire that came across the azure wave found itself killed in an instant, suffocating heat replaced with a soothing sensation. No longer covered in fire, it was a simple matter to cut down the scorched door, the slugger kourin slicing through the wood and metal as if it were air. "Looks like this thing's more powerful than I thought. Let's go!"

"_Found you."_

"Izuku? What ails you?" Reiko asked as the green-haired boy paused, his confused expression hidden behind a metallic visage. From the similar looks upon the others, it was fairly certain they too had failed to hear the voice, Izuku giving himself a slight slap on the side of his face. Before he could open his mouth to answer though, the mysterious voice decided to intervene.

"_Zetton-kun, Sran-chan, let me borrow the power of your darkness~!"_

_**ZETTON!**_

_**SRAN-SEIJIN!**_

_**CHOU GATTAI!**_

_**ZERAN!**_

* * *

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


	15. Evil attacks

In hindsight, perhaps Vlad King had gotten a little _too_ used to the mundanity of Yuuei. While there had been more than his fair share of villains to take on, rarely were there any threats to truly challenge him. Though Vlad King's early years had been filled with epic battle after battle, it seemed that teaching had gradually begun to eat more and more of his time. Now, Vlad King was lucky when he could get a decent exercise while on patrol, let alone someone who could provide a proper fight. Most of the villains who could do so weren't dumb enough to act out on the Yuuei staff's patrol routes.

Therefore, when a tremendous roar was followed by the burning ceiling collapsing upon him, Vlad King wasn't sure whether to be concerned or excited.

"Well then, what the hell have we got here? Ain't like any of the kids could cause this much destruction." The grey-haired man mused aloud, a shield of blood retracting into his body. His strength alone may not have been enough to withstand so much rubble, but with the assistance of his quirk, even a concrete roof was no more than a minor diversion. Wiping off the dust decorating his brow, Vlad King found himself nought but eager for more. "Oi! You think you can just… Bloody hell, you're a real looker, ain't you?"

The answer came as some hideous fusion of a bestial roar and unnatural beeping. How the invader was able to do so, Vlad King wasn't too sure. Formed from wrinkled black and white flesh mashed together with some form of purple exoskeleton, there wasn't any sort of orifice for the invader to speak from. Instead, its towering body was covered by several golden patches, each pulsing with some unknown energy within.

No smaller than fifty meters, the invader wouldn't have looked out of place in one of the old-fashioned monster movies; not exactly regular villain material. A single flex of its body caused the nearby dome to shatter, the harsh light of the USJ flooding in to illuminate its grotesque form. Now free to stand to its full height, it didn't take long before the monster's attention turned to the partially crumbled building before it, and the tiny creatures scrambling about within.

Any further… 'appreciation' of the monster's body was cut short the moment that beady eyes focused on the pro hero, clawed hands swinging with incredible strength. Faced with that kind of power, the building before it might as well have been paper. Only barely managing to jump out of the way, Vlad King could do nothing but watch as the ground beside him became dust in a matter of seconds. If he didn't jump off the crumbling remnants of the building, then the pro hero may very well have met the same fate moments later.

"Hey, watch out below!" landing with a heavy thump, the grey-haired man cracked his neck as he took in his surroundings. Fortunately, his yell had managed to send Manga reeling back, lest the boy be crushed beneath the weight of his teacher. Though the sight of Manga nearly sending the trio behind him to the ground wasn't exactly a sight fit for a hero, the fact that they were still alive was more than enough. "Sorry about the rough landing. Not much choice when some creep's going insane like that. Status report – how is everyone?"

"Thanks to Reiko and Ibara, everyone got out fine!" Izuku answered, his gaze firmly locked onto the monster rampaging above them. While he didn't pay much attention to it at the time, Vlad King would've sworn there had been some echo of recognition in the boy's eyes. With a giant foot threatening to crush them however, Vlad King turned his focus on shoving the students out of the way. "More importantly, we all need to get out of here! Not even you or Thirteen are in a position to fight something that big!"

"Are you kidding? We let something like that act freely, the USJ's as good as finished." Vlad King scoffed in return, a flood of blood ejecting itself from his body to form a wall. Just in time too, for the foot tat stomped down on the pro would've been unbearable otherwise. As it was, Vlad King let out an annoyed grunt as he felt his feet dig into the ground beneath. "You lot focus on getting out first! I'll see if I can keep this thing busy here! I ain't no Mount Lady, but that doesn't mean I'm useless in a fight like this!"

"But sir-!" Izuku's objection was swiftly cut off by the encroaching darkness, the monster this time deciding to break them beneath its palm. What it didn't realise was that Izuku was already prepared, the slugger kourin thrust skyward. With the monster's momentum, the blades stabbed into the monster's hand without Izuku needing to do a thing. "Our attacks do nothing, while one of those will crush us in a second! Staying here will mean death!"

"You think I don't know that?" for the briefest moment, Izuku's annoyance paused. Shrouded in fire and dust, the smile on Vlad King's face could hardly be considered appropriate. Despite that, the green-haired boy found himself unable to speak at the sight of it. "That's the thing about heroes though. It's our jobs to risk our lives to make sure the innocent live. Whether we have a choice or not!"

Jumping out of the way of an incoming claw, Vlad King's words dissolved into an indecipherable war cry as he punched forth with all his might. That alone may not have been much, but when it was followed by a tidal wave of blood, what was a basic punch turned into an explosion of crimson spikes. Miniscule as they were in comparison to the invader, it still proved to be somewhat effective if the way it withdrew its hand meant anything.

"Any false moves and the rest of the conflagration zone's gonna crumble like a house of cards! Doubt anything else's gonna put up more of a fight either!" the pro continued as he landed, or as best he could at any rate. Breathing as heavily as he was, the words required more effort than Vlad King would've liked. "That means you lot need to get your asses in gear and get out of here! I may not be able to hurt him much, but I damn well ain't gonna let him crush my students like ants!"

"_You're not going to be able to convince him. We're just going to have to go with plan B."_ Gai's whispering in the back of his mind paired with Ibara's hand on his shoulder meant Izuku could do little more than nod. However foul a taste it left in Izuku's mouth, there was no other choice than to flee the stifling environment of the conflagration zone. _"Don't lose your calm. It's not as if we're abandoning him or anything. That man's meant to be a pro hero, right? He'll be able to hold himself together… probably."_

It was one thing to escape the wrath of a giant monster under normal circumstances. To try and contain one in an area that was constantly burning? That was an entirely different beast. Were it not for the power of the man's quirk, Gai never would've trusted Vlad King to survive. As it was, one didn't need to be a genius to see the man's budding exhaustion as he forced the others out. Without quick action, Vlad King's chances of becoming either toast or mush were dangerously high.

How lucky it was, then, that somebody who _could_ handle the monster was already present.

"Another giant villain, just as with the entrance exams… the likelihood of there being no connection is minuscule at best." Reiko muttered as they ran, the earth trembling as they did so. From the confused clamour that surrounded them, it seemed that everyone else had much the same idea. "For what reason do they attack us? We are but students – regarding the entrance exam, not even that."

"It's not our position to know at this point. Right now, the focus lies on suppression. Then, once we have the villain restrained, we can begin to question their actions." Answered Ibara, her face grim. For good reason too; the way the barrier surrounding the conflagration zone shook was no positive sign. "Our priority should be finding Thirteen. Then we can request outside assistance."

"-Hang on, did you see that?" before either girl could reply, Izuku's feet were already moving at blinding speed. In no time at all, the boy was around the corner, barely taking a brief second to poke his head back to yell. "You guys go on without me! I need to deal with something!"

"Izuku!" Ibara's vines almost reached out to grab the boy, yet a rumble from the heavens caused them to recoil. No sooner had she finished Izuku's name that what appeared to be a laser shot straight through the conflagration zone's barrier, a hail of burning rocks sent crashing towards the ground. Any thoughts of following after Izuku were shattered the moment several boulders blocked the path. "Reiko, Manga – lend me your aid. We have to-!"

"We can't! Not unless we want to get trapped too!" Manga immediately rejected, punctuated by the sound of more falling debris colliding with a speech bubble above his head. "I can already guess that rock's going to be more than we can lift and if we don't move, there'll be more on the way. It's better to leave and stand a chance than to get ourselves crushed for nothing!"

"Indeed. Your vines will burn, and my quirk is insufficient. There is little we can do." Reiko added, all fighting spirit leaving Ibara's body. Though her gaze lingered on where Izuku had run, Ibara failed to muster the strength to resist being dragged towards the crowd at the USJ's entrance. "Have faith in his abilities. I doubt Izuku would be so reckless as to risk his life without reason."

"…True." But that didn't stop Ibara from turning back, a resolute determination entering her body as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Izuku! I'll be praying for your safe return! Therefore, I won't forgive you if you endanger yourself!"

"_Guess we can't let her down now, eh Izuku?" _Gai mused as the boy leant against the wall, a frown plastered on his face. With both sides of the path now blocked by rubble, there wasn't much else to do. Thus, Ibara's concern came through loud and clear. If only he wasn't trying to deceive her. _"Now then, random monster appearing out of nowhere. From what little I know, there are only two types of aliens that feature golden patches like that thing. Problem is, I'm seeing traits from both."_

"What, you mean like a hybrid or something?" Izuku questioned, scratching his head. Images of dogs and cats of various crossbreeds flooded his mind, of breeders who proudly displayed the fruits of their hard work. Though he may not have known the details, Izuku knew full well the general process of how such animals came to be. Trying to imagine that same process being applied to giant alien monsters, however… Covering his mouth, Izuku hoped his dry heaving would remain that way. "Actually, I don't think I want to know the answer now."

"_That can't be right. The two aliens I'm thinking about wouldn't be anywhere near each other, let alone in a position to do… that."_ From the tone of his voice, Gai was as disgusted as his host. _"No, we're talking about an entirely different method, something that could mash together aspects of the two. Almost as if they were… fused…!"_

"Wait, you mean like _your_ power?" It was lucky that there was no one around to hear Izuku cry out in shock. "You mean that people other than the Ultramen can fuse powers?"

"_That robot from before… Oh god, I thought something seemed weird about it! I can't believe I thought the Zamu were just changing their designs!"_ Came Gai's response, his tone darkening. No doubt the man was beating his head against something within Izuku's mind. _"There have been cases where someone managed to get their hands on Ultramen technology. A little tinkering and suddenly you have chimeric monsters rampaging. Thing is, most of those people have already been beaten. There shouldn't have been any tech capable of fusing monsters left out of Planet M-78's supervision. That someone's managed to get their hands on it either means the security's been compromised or something wasn't as destroyed as we thought it was. Regardless, we're dealing with something way more dangerous than I first expected."_

"Something even more dangerous… No, we don't have the time to freak out now!" Izuku yelled with a slap to his cheek. The liberty of hesitation was one which had been lost the moment that monster appeared inside of the conflagration zone. "Do you think we can still beat that thing?"

"_As long as we show some caution, we should be good,"_ Gai said. _"If my assumptions are right, part of that monster is an alien we Ultramen have plenty of experience beating down. As for the other half, it shouldn't be too difficult. I don't know what powers they could have when fused, but it shouldn't be anything we can't make a counter for."_

"Then we'll just have to take the chance!" tightening his grip around the Orb Ring, a fire entered Izuku's eyes. Fuelled by equal parts nervousness and excitement, it nearly equalled that of the flames surrounding him. "Sorry Thirteen, but it looks like we're going to have to break even more of your USJ. Gai, I need to lend your power!"

"Ultraman-san!"

_**ULTRAMAN!**_

"Eighty-san!"

_**ULTRAMAN EIGHTY!**_

"Please, enlighten me with your strength!"

_**FUSION UP!**_

_**ULTRAMAN ORB: SPECIUM HALATION!**_

* * *

Under most circumstances, it was probably a bad idea to turn away from your opponent. Even the slightest lowering of your guard could be the difference between life or death. When you were fighting an enemy that could also render you mush in a single blow, the importance of that awareness became more vital than ever.

Despite that, Vlad King couldn't help but turn back as a glaring light entered his vision, growing and morphing by the second. The lone reason why he wasn't annihilated then and there was that his opponent was doing the same, a low beeping coming from the monster. That confused admiration, however, soon turned to horror at the glowing form continued to gain in size, the unbroken half of the conflagration zone's barrier soon unable to bear the pressure.

Beyond covering his eyes, there was little Vlad King could do. Perhaps if just a portion of the incoming rubble fell on him, his blood-shield may have been able to withstand. Against so much at once though, the pro hero was toast. Altered as it was by his quirk, his blood was still blood.

When several moments passed without the embrace of death, however, Vlad King plucked up the courage to open his eyes. Met with what appeared to be a giant silver hand, the man was lost for words, unable to do anything but watch as the form hunched over him rose to its full magnificent height.

"I am Orb! Let the wisdom of my ancestors guide my path!" the second that the silver and red giant spoke, Vlad King's face completely transformed. After the spectacle that was that current year's entrance exam, there was no way he was going to forget that voice. If there had been any room to doubt that the mysterious vigilante was connected to that weird-ass robot, his sudden reappearance the moment another giant villain appeared sealed the deal.

No sooner had Vlad King come to that realisation that the ground beneath him trembled once more, powerful strides sending the giant humanoid – Orb, he had called himself - rushing towards the monster. To call the resulting clash a fight was hardly appropriate; the monster's wild swings and the formless punches of Orb meant it was no better than a street brawl. Even so, Vlad King found himself transfixed the moment he found a somewhat safe spot to watch from.

A pair of lasers were reflected by a shield of light, the monster reeling back as it received a knee to the stomach in return. Sharpened claws tried to stab at the offender, yet Orb was too quick. A jumping flip turned into a dropkick, the monster letting out a ghastly screech as its head was slammed into the floor. From there, it was simple for Orb to climb atop its back, repeatedly chopping the back of the monster until he was violently thrown off.

Such a one-sided fight couldn't be sustained forever though. The monster, though primitive, was not so stupid as to continue a failing strategy. Therefore, the moment that Orb managed to rise once more, what awaited him was a flame hotter than any other he had encountered before. Condensed into a single fireball, Orb didn't have a moment to breathe before the monster slammed it into the giant's chest. In an explosion of burning plasma, Orb was thrown to the ground, the building beneath him having no chance of survival.

"_Tch, so it still has access to the fireballs. Good to know."_ Gai's voice groaned within Izuku's head, the Ultra struggling to his feet. While Zetton's strength had been somewhat lost in the fusion process, its fireballs had lost none of their feared strength. Too many of those and Orb would be down for the count before he knew it. _"Izuku, looks like we're going to need some water!"_

"_Right – watch out!" _yet Izuku's warning came too late. By the time Orb realised what had happened, the monster was no more than a black and gold blur. Encircling him at incredible speed, it was as if several of the monster had been born, burning lasers from every direction firing into Orb at breakneck speed.

Though he swung with all his might, the giant was simply too slow to protect so many different angles at once. The second that he brought up a shield in one direction, Orb was already being bombarded by god knew how many lasers from behind. When the monster then began to tackle Orb at breakneck speed, it was a miracle that Orb was still standing after a minute.

"_An enemy that can move at high speed and can deal with lasers…"_ Izuku mumbled, every second bringing another flinch as a wave of pain overcame him. _"Maybe a combination that can tank the attacks… but then we'll just be a sitting duck. A combination that could finish it in one blow? There wouldn't be a chance to strike… Looks like we don't have a choice!"_

"_So, you got a plan, Kid?" _at Gai's prompt, a confident, if pained, smirk wormed its way onto Izuku's face. With a flick of his fingers, an Ultra Fusion Card was drawn and brought before Izuku, Ultraman Max's determined eyes gazing back at his own.

"_If we can't afford to get hit, then we just have to move faster than its lasers!"_

* * *

_Super hero time! See you next time!_


End file.
